<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020 by Devils_Official</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755357">Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official'>Devils_Official</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anonymous Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Body Worship, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Sendak, Breathplay, But just a little, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Group Sex, Hot Tub Sex, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Knotting, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistaken Identity, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Service Top Shiro, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Sheath Play, Soulmates, Spitroasting, Stuck in a wall, Switching, Teratophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Touch-Starved Lotor, Vampires, Wax Play, Xenophilia, anniversary sex, bossy lotor, monster fucking, pillow princess, power bottom lotor, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober, with prompts (mostly) provided by my lovely followers on tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haxus/Lotor, Haxus/Lotor/Sendak (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lotor/Sendak (Voltron), Lance/Lotor/Sendak (Voltron), Lance/Sendak (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lotor/Sendak (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sendance + oviposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imo this has mildly dubious consent bc Lance doesn’t know about the eggs beforehand, but he does enjoy himself</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Lance still wasn’t sure what Sendak saw in him, but he couldn’t really complain. A huge, hot alien was into him? Yes please.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance had always had a size kink, but even so, it had taken months for him to be able to take Sendak’s massive, Galra dick.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Even the thought of it was enough to make Lance’s mouth water, and he hurried through the rest of his nightly ablutions, before rejoining Sendak in the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak was already hard, which was the opposite of a problem. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, Hot Stuff,” Lance teased, climbing into Sendak’s lap. Neither of them were wearing clothes -Lance hadn’t seen the point -so he could feel Sendak’s dick against his own, completely dwarfing him. “What were you thinking of?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You,” Sendak said, a predatory glint in his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That was all the warning Lance got before Sendak flipped them around, positioning Lance so that he was kneeling on the edge of the mattress with Sendak standing behind him, between his spread legs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance swallowed, hard, at the burst of arousal that shot through him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance wasn’t against this sort of manhandling; it was just… Sendak rarely did it. He was afraid he might hurt Lance, so he tended to be more careful, and gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Not that it wasn’t good, because it was. But part of dating a hot, buff alien that could break him over his knee like a twig was… you know. The thrill of possibly being broken like a twig. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So he didn’t know what had gotten into Sendak, but he sure was hell wasn’t complaining. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He heard Sendak drop to his knees a second before Sendak’s hands were on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and exposing him. Another second, and then Sendak’s tongue was prodding against Lance’s entrance, demanding that Lance relax and let him in.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck,” Lance cursed, unable to keep himself from wriggling away at the onslaught. It was just so intense, especially without any buildup… “Fuck, Sendak!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak just tightened his grip of Lance’s hips, holding him exactly where he wanted him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance gasped when Sendak’s tongue entered him, the stretch already so, so much…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>None of it was painful, just intense and too much. But he knew there was much more to come, so he tried to relax and let Sendak in.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anyway, Sendak was ridiculously good with his mouth, and he had Lance squirming and begging to come in mere minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak finally pulled away, rumbling in amusement as Lance whined.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re the worst,” Lance grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak draped himself over Lance and rutted against his ass a few times, his cock sliding tantalizingly over Lance’s sensitive entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“C’mon!” Lance begged. “Fuck me already!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak lined himself up, taking his sweet time, pressing the tip of his cock to Lance’s rim and pushing in at the most torturously slow pace possible. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance pushed back, taking about half of it at once, and moaned at how good it felt to finally be filled up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Not all the way, not yet, but soon…)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Naughty, impatient boy,” Sendak growled. He pulled out, and Lance whimpered at the loss, about to tell Sendak about how mean he was being; couldn’t he see that Lance needed to be fucked urgently?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But then Sendak slammed in, and Lance shrieked as stars bloomed across his field of vision.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>From there, Sendak set a rough, fast pace, and there was nothing Lance could do but </span>
  <em>
    <span>take it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When Sendak was in more of a “love-making” mood, Lance would sometimes reach down to feel the way his belly distended with each of Sendak’s thrusts, but now, he barely had the wherewithal to breathe, and it felt like if he let go of the sheets he was clutching, he’d explode.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was too good, too much, and absolutely, completely, wonderfully perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He came unexpectedly, so hard he might have blacked out for a minute, and when he was aware of his body again, Sendak was slowing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He hadn’t come yet, though, and Lance had no problem with Sendak using his body to get off. Sure, he was kind of sensitive after all that, but-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak thrust all the way in and held himself there, his thighs flush with Lance’s.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sendak?” Lance asked, startled by how hoarse he was. “Sendak, is something-?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Something made Lance’s rim stretch even wider.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The base of Sendak’s cock was already...girthy, but this was-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sendak?” Lance tried again, sweating with the stretch, trembling and slightly panicky and-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The thing went in, and in, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span>, settling somewhere inside Lance, and it was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He reached down with one hand, and found the object easily through the flesh of his belly… hard and round and maybe...baseball sized? </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And then… He felt another one press against his rim. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He struggled as much as he could -admittedly not much, with Sendak still on top of him - because he was so sensitive, and it was too much of a good thing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak nuzzled the back of his neck, rumbling comfortingly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak wasn’t panicking, though, so maybe this was normal, and if he relaxed… maybe it would be over sooner, and then he could get answers out of Sendak.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He lowered his head down to his crossed arms, grateful for the cool sheets on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The second one -second </span>
  <em>
    <span>egg</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lance realized - went in, rolling over Lance’s prostate, making his dick twitch violently. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was so… </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As soon as the second egg was fully inside him, a third began pressing against his rim, demanding entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The fourth followed right behind, and the fifth…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance was barely coherent by that point. He shifted his hips back and forth, unbelievably aroused by how </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was, overwhelmed by all the sensations. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The sixth egg made him come; he couldn’t hold it back anymore, like he was just too full, like there was no more room.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak rocked in and out of him a few times, pushing that final egg a little deeper and prolonging Lance’s orgasm until he was shaking like a leaf in the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was barely aware of Sendak guiding them down onto the sheets, careful of Lance’s full belly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He passed out almost immediately. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Lance groaned as he woke, sore everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The memories came back instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What the fuck!” He demanded, elbowing Sendak in the side. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak, for once, looked kind of sheepish. “I...did not realize it was that time again,” he said, not meeting Lance’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You laid eggs in me! What if they hatch and burst out of me like in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alien</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“They won’t hatch,” Sendak said. “They haven’t been fertilized.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Oh, thank Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Warn me next time!” Lance shouted. “I was too busy freaking the fuck out to enjoy it!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You enjoyed it,” Sendak said smugly. “Most can’t come during the process. Not without help.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance turned bright red. “Yeah, well- Now we have to go to Coran and have him figure out how to get them out.” Oh, that was going to be a conversation Lance was going to have to drink away. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That will be unnecessary,” Sendak said. “When you’ve rested, they will pass naturally. Some find it...pleasurable.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh my god,” Lance said, burying his face in his hands, one hundred percent ashamed at how turned on he was with that prospect. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak seemed to know -he always did, the asshole. “I’ll help you, baby, don’t worry. I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re the worst,” Lance groaned, flopping back into the pillows, still covering his face with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...Yeah.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lodance + Vampires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vampires Lotor and Sendak prey on their favorite treat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter contains consensual hypnosis, biting, and a little bit of bloodplay (par for the course bc...vampires)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance’s focus was on the venom dripping from the points of Lotor’s fangs -they weren’t as long as Sendak’s, and his venom wasn’t quite a potent, but they were still sharp, and the venom was more than strong enough -so he didn’t really notice Sendak settle behind him until Sendak’s fangs scraped over the tender skin of his throat, right over the place where his artery was closest to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you ready, my sweet?” Lotor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance nodded. His mouth was dry, and his heart was beating so fast…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He’s eager for it,” Sendak purred. He hadn’t drawn blood yet; otherwise the vampires wouldn’t be so calm. “He wants it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, I know,” Lotor replied, dragging a clawed hand over the front of Lance’s pants. “But I want to hear him say it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Say it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance raised his eyes to meet Lotor’s, sealing his fate, and his focus narrowed further to the golden glint of Lotor’s predatory eyes. “Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, I want it, I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good boy,” Sendak murmured, even as Lotor climbed over Lance, trapping him in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was no escape now, not that there ever had been. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was pure bliss the instant Lotor’s fangs sank into the soft flesh of Lance’s neck, partly from the hypnosis, partly from the calming -</span>
  <em>
    <span>read: aphrodisiac</span>
  </em>
  <span> -effects of his venom, and partly Lance’s conditioned response to it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He came, just from that, as if they’d purposely trained him to, and by the time he came back to himself -as much as he could, still under Lotor’s thrall -Lotor was pulling away, lapping at the dark smears on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Delicious, as always,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance whined a little. He wanted to pull Lotor back, to make him keep feeding, but the venom was also a mild paralytic; he couldn’t move, much less force a vampire to do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak had no such constraints; he pulled Lotor into a deep, hungry kiss, like he was trying to lick any remnants of Lance’s blood out of Lotor’s mouth. (He probably was.) </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Their positions -Lotor practically in Lance’s lap, and Lance in Sendak’s -meant that Lance could feel how hard both of them were, and even after coming once, he needed…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s hand slipped into the front of Lance’s pants with expert ease, teasing with slender fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Neither vampire needed to breathe, so they kissed for what seemed like a small eternity, until Sendak apparently got his fill. (Not that Sendak would ever really get his fill of either of them.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor smirked down at Lance, still playing with his cock. “We haven’t taken too much, then, if you’re still hard,” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(They were very careful, and that had never happened before. And anyway, Lance had polycythemia, and needed to give blood periodically. Why not this? They all enjoyed it.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we take a little more?” He continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance nodded (though, in the very small part of his mind that could still think, he knew his answer didn’t really matter. If they felt he was in danger from further feeding, they’d stop. Plus, he was too far under at this point to tell them no, which was why they’d discussed all of this ahead of time). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor slid off of him, kneeling on the floor between Sendak’s spread knees, and began working Lance’s pants off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak helped, lifting Lance’s hips up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor looked up at him with hungry, wide eyes when he was finally bare. Lance whimpered, instinctively afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(That was the purpose of the venom -to relax, to impair, to paralyze, at the very end, when it became clear that this was a predator: one smarter and faster and stronger than its prey.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venom was actively dripping down Lotor’s chin. “Relax,” he murmured. “Relax for us. You will feel no pain, only pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What little control Lance had over his body vanished, and even if it hadn’t -even if Lance was completely sober and unimpaired -it wouldn’t have mattered as Sendak lifted him up once more, as Lotor positioned Sendak’s cock against Lance’s rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stretch, as Sendak lowered him, was immense, but he felt no pain, only pleasure. He couldn’t fight against it, and he didn’t know why he’d want to. It was so good, Sendak’s huge cock filling him up all the way, making Lance’s body accept the intrusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Lotor murmured, close enough that Lance could feel his breath on his inner thigh. “You take him so well, my sweet… so lovely for us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance moaned, his voice breaking as Sendak began moving. He wasn’t careless, just strong, and big, and insistent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The primal fear of having been caught was still making Lance’s heart pound, but he couldn’t get away like this; he couldn’t even lift a finger. The adrenaline made it so much better.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Lotor sucked livid bruises into the flesh of Lance’s thighs, not drawing blood yet. Not yet; one nick from either of their fangs would make Lance come, and he wasn’t ready for it yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just needed…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak mouthed at his throat, opposite from where Lotor had bitten earlier, still maintaining the constant, visceral fucking, and all Lance could do was take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could do whatever they wanted to him, and there was not a damned thing he could but take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor pulled back enough to look up at Lance. “Is that what you want, my sweet? To be used and adored? We can do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like one entity, they bit at once: Sendak sinking his fangs into Lance’s throat, and Lotor, his inner thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like dying, this ecstasy, like being violently thrown from his body with the force of a continental collision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance screamed until his voice gave out, until his mind gave out, and everything went dark. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke later -he wasn’t entirely sure how much later -to two contented vampires dozing on either side of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cup was pressed to his lips, and he drank the electrolyte solution greedily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were so good,” Lotor murmured. “How much do you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak nuzzled his throat, which made it difficult for Lance to focus enough to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...bit me,” Lance replied slowly, still feeling heavy and limp. “After that, it’s...fuzzy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, that happens,” Lotor agreed. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Good,” Lance said. “Really good. Wouldn’t mind doing that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he had two sets of predatory eyes staring down at him, and even though he was still tired -and somewhat sore -a shiver of arousal shot up his spine. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shotor+Blindfolds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original prompt: Shotor+ blindfolds Basically y’know how Lotor is super sensitive to touch and how Shiro is a service top and I can just see him being very soft and enamored with the way Lotor looks and the way he reacts to every little touch. (Lotor is tied to the headboard) Shiro leaves little marks all over him and eventually fucks him when he begs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Shiro double checked the cuffs securing Lotor’s wrists to the headboard, to make sure they weren’t too tight, and then sat back to admire the tableau in front of him:</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was naked and cuffed to the headboard, stretched out across the bed and on full display. Only his eyes were hidden behind a blindfold. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was already beginning to shift restlessly, aroused at the idea of being so completely at Shiro’s mercy. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Shiro didn’t think Lotor had ever trusted someone like this before, and that thought pleased him.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shiro…” Lotor breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You look so beautiful like this,” Shiro said, leaning down to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor gasped softly, and let Shiro take, doing nothing but following Shiro’s lead. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro could spend hours kissing Lotor, swallowing Lotor’s sounds of pleasure, delighting in the way Lotor opened up for him, drowning in Lotor’s essence. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The sound of the cuffs rattling told him that Lotor was too impatient for that, though. That was fine; Shiro had much more planned, and if Lotor was ready to move on, so was he. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He pulled back, and Lotor whined at the loss. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro couldn’t help pressing a little kiss to the tip of his nose. “Patience, baby,” he murmured. “We’ll get there.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor huffed, settling back into the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s it, let me take care of you, baby,” Shiro cooed, pleased that Lotor was at least starting to relax. It was a long process, but things were going in the right direction.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He trailed his hands down Lotor’s body, firm and </span>
  <em>
    <span>present</span>
  </em>
  <span>, grounding him in the now. Lotor thought too much sometimes, and tonight Shiro didn’t want him to think, just feel. Just be wholly with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor twitched with every touch, pressing into Shiro’s hands, like he couldn’t get enough.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Of course he couldn’t; he never could.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And then Shiro bent to mouth at Lotor’s throat, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin there. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaned</span>
  </em>
  <span>, open-mouthed and completely unashamed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was no reason he should be ashamed. He was beautiful and glorious and all Shiro’s. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He nipped, just hard enough to leave the impression of teeth, and then mouthed his way up to the underside of Lotor’s jaw, just below his ear, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor shuddered, wordless sounds pouring from his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It took so little to unravel Lotor, simply because he was so sensitive, so starved of touch and affection. It didn’t mean that it was any less pleasurable to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And, anyway, seeing Lotor like this was something that was just for him. Something he didn’t have to share with anyone, something Lotor had never shared with anyone but him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The blindfold only increased Lotor’s sensitivity, because now he couldn’t anticipate Shiro’s next move, couldn’t prepare himself. Could only wait in darkness for whatever Shiro decided to grace him with.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro rolled one of Lotor’s nipples under his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shiro,” Lotor panted, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro sucked a hickey onto Lotor’s collarbones, still rolling that nipple -now hard and flushed -around. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor managed to push his feet against the bed, gaining enough leverage to lift himself up, trying to grind himself against whatever part of Shiro he could reach.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro pulled away entirely, and Lotor fell back in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whined. “Don’t be so mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, baby,” Shiro purred. “I could never be mean to you.” He abandoned Lotor’s nipple and trailed that hand down to Lotor’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor moaned, long and loud, when Shiro wrapped his hand around him, hips twitching restlessly. He always wanted more. He was so greedy for Shiro’s touches.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Not that Shiro minded indulging him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He thumbed at the ridges on the underside of Lotor’s cock, rolling his fingers over them the way that drove Lotor wild. The ridges were sensitive -more sensitive than the rest of his cock, apparently- and Lotor could come from this, if Shiro kept it up long enough. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That was not Shiro’s intention today, but he still played with Lotor for a few minutes, remembering how the ridges felt slipping inside of him on the few occasions Lotor had fucked him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Shiro wished, sometimes, that he could stimulate Lotor like that. His completely human cock didn’t seem very impressive compared to Lotor’s, for all that Lotor professed his love of Shiro’s cock. Shiro was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was missing something.) </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shiro,” Lotor panted, “Shiro!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hush, baby,” Shiro said. “You have to tell me what you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Want you,” Lotor whined. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah?” Shiro asked. He leaned down to suck a mark into Lotor’s inner thigh, just to hear his reply turn into an uncontrolled moan. ”What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shiro, please!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro let go of Lotor’s cock -sticky-wet with the lube-like fluid Galra cocks secreted (despite how gross it sounded, it was actually delicious and pretty hot, as far as Shiro was concerned) -and reached between Lotor’s thighs, to his entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro hadn’t realized that Lotor had planned that far ahead, and was surprised to find him open and slick already. “You wanted me that badly, baby?” Shiro asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yesss</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lotor moaned, right as Shiro plunged two fingers into him. “Please, Shiro, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro played with him for just a minute longer, until the cuffs rattled against the headboard, pretending to think about it. “Who am I to deny you when you ask so nicely?” He said finally, withdrawing his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor spread his legs a little further, biting his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro laughed and kissed him, sliding in between Lotor’s thighs like he was made to be there. Lotor tried to reach up and pull him closer, but the cuffs stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro lined himself up and pushed in, slow and steady and smooth, and Lotor finally went limp, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Lotor was always like that, fighting until the moment he got what he wanted, and then he’d let Shiro take care of him. It was one of the things Shiro loved about him, how much trust he had in Shiro.) </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro knew how to fuck Lotor good, so he did, and even if his cock lacked ridges, Lotor didn’t seem to care. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>After so much teasing, it didn’t take long for Lotor to come, nearly screaming as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro worked him through it, then paused. “Baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You didn’t finish,” Lotor murmured. “I want you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed an assent, so Shiro went back to fucking him, a little slower than before, and made out with Lotor until he came, too. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He wanted to simply collapse and pass out, but first…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He uncuffed Lotor’s wrists and removed the blindfold. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor blinked a few times, bleary-eyed and obviously ready to sleep himself. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Was I good?” Lotor asked in a small voice, even as he curled up in Shiro’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The best, baby,” Shiro said, stroking Lotor’s back until they both fell asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shiro loves his demanding alien bf</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lodak +power bottom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Lodak + power bottom We all know Lotor has some days where he needs to be completely in control of the situation so what if Sendak notices and is like “I need to be there for my baby so that he can feel like he’s in control and it’ll help him feel better” and kneels for him and Lotor looks super relieved and then Sendak gives him a bj but before he can get Lotor off Lotor orders him to sit in a chair and ties/cuffs his wrists to the arms and then rides him and kisses him until they both finish. And then he releases Sendak from his restraints and just kinda collapses against him (and Sendak carries him over to have a nice hot bath)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sendak, after all these years, was sensitive to Lotor’s moods, and knew how to deal with them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tonight, Lotor was agitated, irritable, short-tempered… </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It had been a difficult day for him, but then, he never did like dealing with the Coalition.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was, therefore, a night where Lotor needed to feel that he was in complete control of something, one where Sendak let him have whatever he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And that was perfectly alright with Sendak; he liked a demanding Lotor as much as a begging one. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He found Lotor pacing in the sitting room, muttering under his breath, still irritated from the day’s events.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, then knelt gracefully in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The tension left Lotor’s shoulders, and he sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I am yours,” Sendak said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor tangled his fingers in Sendak’s crest and pulled his head closer, until his face was pressed against Lotor’s groin. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak rubbed his cheek against him, just to feel the way Lotor’s cock twitched and hardened.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor tugged sharply, so Sendak freed his cock with the ease of experience; Lotor sighed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak kissed the tip of his cock sweetly, then sucked the tip into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’d discovered, over the course of his relationship with Lotor, that he enjoyed sucking Lotor’s cock. Lotor always reacted so beautifully, and Sendak sometimes wondered if he could get off just from the satisfaction of making Lotor come so thoroughly undone. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Today, Lotor was mostly quiet, but then, it usually took a great deal of time and effort to get him to be truly loud. The only indication of his pleasure was his fingers tightening in Sendak’s crest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak ran his tongue up the underside of Lotor’s cock slowly, letting Lotor feel it slide over each ridge, before swallowing his cock down.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s fingers clenched nearly to the point of pain, but Sendak just sucked and licked the way he knew Lotor liked, his eyes closed to better focus on the experience.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Be still,” Lotor ordered, slightly breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So Sendak stopped, letting Lotor’s cock just rest in his mouth. Lotor tasted different from other Galra, a difference Sendak couldn’t name or quantify, something that he just accepted as part of Lotor’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lotorness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He enjoyed it, though, just as he enjoyed everything else that set Lotor apart. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor tangled his other hand in Sendak’s crest, and thrust, forcing his cock down Sendak’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak relaxed and let Lotor do it. He could handle Lotor’s most vicious treatments, and he knew that Lotor wasn’t being malicious tonight. He was just...frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor fucked Sendak’s mouth until he was close -Sendak knew the signs: the clenching of his fingers, his rapid breathing, the way his cock twitched and leaked -and then he stepped back, with what Sendak assumed was all of his self-control.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Over there,” Lotor said raggedly, pointing to a chair.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak sat without argument. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor cuffed his wrists to the arms of the chair without a word, leaving Sendak unable to touch (and he did always want to touch Lotor; he could never seem to get enough of him); it seemed Lotor didn’t want to be touched right now. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Still, Lotor would make it worth it, even if Sendak couldn’t touch him the way he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor slid into his lap. “Don’t talk,” he said. “Just...be quiet, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He seemed tired, and worn down, and he knew that Sendak liked to praise him during sex, and perhaps tonight… he didn’t feel like he deserved it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak would make up for it later, so for now he just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor unfastened the front of Sendak’s trousers and slipped his hand in. Sendak was already hard -had been hard since before Lotor shoved his cock down his throat -and Lotor didn’t bother with teasing. He just drew Sendak’s cock out and sank right down on it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Fortunately, he was still a little open and slick from their private midday conference in a supply closet, but even if he hadn’t been, Lotor had quite a lot of experience in taking Sendak’s cock.) </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak couldn’t help the groan of pleasure that poured from his mouth, but he didn’t feel that that violated Lotor’s rules anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor wrapped his arms around Sendak’s shoulders and kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak kissed back hungrily, as if he could devour Lotor’s frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor rolled his hips carefully, testing Sendak’s restraint as well as his own. Sendak knew that he wanted nothing more than a hard, rough fuck, but it would be better if he built up to it. Drew things out, just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even this was already good: Lotor’s thighs bracketing his own, plush and muscled and possessive; Lotor’s weight in his lap, shifting with each motion he made; Lotor’s entrance hot and tight around his cock; Lotor’s mouth on his, eager and hungry, the sharp bite of blood shared between them, along with just a hint of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak groaned when Lotor lifted himself up. Lotor laughed, just slightly, and suddenly all of his restraint vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no wonder; all of his patience had been exhausted earlier in the day, and now there was only his base animal need for instant gratification left. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Only the sharp sting of Lotor’s claws in his shoulders -piercing skin even through his thick fur -kept his orgasm at bay. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That, and the desire to give Lotor everything he wanted or needed. It was clear Lotor needed this, needed to be in control, and Sendak would do everything in his power to keep going as long as Lotor needed him to. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor fucked himself viciously -much harder than Sendak would have fucked him without any sort of goading -and Sendak wanted to put his hands on Lotor’s hips, make him slow down and enjoy it, not just rush towards the inevitable end.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The cuffs rattled and stopped him short. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was in charge tonight, and Sendak was at his mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was not at all a terrible place to be, and it wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying this, because he definitely was. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s claws dug in further and his movements became more erratic, more desperate, until he was coming, all over himself and Sendak, moaning and mewling into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It seemed to last forever, and it left Lotor visibly drained: his ears drooped, his thighs trembled with the exertion, sweat beaded on his brow and dripped down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And yet he didn’t stop moving, though it was clearly making him grimace in discomfort. “Come for me,” Lotor murmured. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And when Lotor asked like that, how could Sendak possibly hold back any longer? </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was only distantly aware of Lotor releasing the cuffs, but he still automatically wrapped his arms around Lotor when Lotor fell forward, collapsing against his chest, shivering all over.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The spell was broken, and Lotor gave up his control, along with the frustrations of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak held him, stroking his back and kissing whatever parts of Lotor he could reach -his forehead, the top of his head, one ear -until Lotor looked up at him with bleary eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Feel better, my love?” Sendak asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nodded. “Thank you. You always seem to know what I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ve had a long time to learn,” Sendak said, with a quick kiss to one cheek. “Now, how about a nice, hot, relaxing bath, and then dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sounds perfect, darling.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lodaxus+ punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original prompt: Sendak and Haxus are in a secret alliance with Lotor. Sendak's been getting a bit too cocky with the prince though, so Lotor decides to teach the commander a lesson, with Haxus helping.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter contains bondage, cock rings, cock cages, orgasm denial, dom!lotor</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sendak wasn’t too surprised when Haxus bade him to kneel in the middle of their quarters, in nothing but his fur, nor was he especially surprised when Haxus blindfolded him and bound him -wrists and ankles and thighs and a bar between his knees, so that he couldn’t escape or shield himself from whatever was coming -but he was a little surprised when Haxus slipped the small remote into his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>All he had to do was push the button: once, and it would send a signal to Haxus that something was wrong, and twice would disengage all the restraints immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It meant that Haxus was planning on leaving. Sendak was fine with that. It wouldn’t be the first time, and honestly, this situation was a little tame compared to previous occasions. Just a little bondage in a relatively easy-to-hold position, no threat of being forced to come, or being denied the opportunity, no pain, no teasing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is this it?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haxus laughed and tugged one ear affectionately. “Of course not. But you’ll have to be patient. In the meantime, I’m sure your imagination can keep you company.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With that, he left, leaving Sendak to wait in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He wasn’t sure how long he waited -perhaps an hour, perhaps only minutes -before the door slid open, admitting someone to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He assumed, at first, that it was Haxus, but the intruder’s footsteps were a little too loud, a little too quick to be Haxus’s.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His back was to the door, and he felt breath on his ear just a second before a familiar voice said, “Hello, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lotor,” Sendak said, with sudden understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They’d been allied with each other for some time now, and when they met to discuss business in person, it frequently ended in sex. Haxus knew and was also involved, and he must have planned this with Lotor. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor made a disapproving sound. “I fear you’ve forgotten who I am, Commander. Address me properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak swallowed. “I apologize for my disrespect, Your Highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re not sorry,” Lotor said. And then he laughed. “But you will be.” Lotor plucked the remote from his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak knew he’d respect their agreed-upon stop signals, if they were given. He also knew that, unless he gave them, Lotor would do whatever he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor had a sadistic streak -a thin one, yes, but still present -and Sendak wondered exactly what he was in for.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His cock was starting to unsheathe, though, as if in a conditioned response to Lotor’s very presence. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Something hard and smooth pressed against his cock, and Sendak couldn’t keep himself from grinding on it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Filthy,” Lotor sneered, and removed his boot from between Sendak’s thighs. “Horny as an unfixed yupper and half as smart. At least a yupper knows its master.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak opened his mouth to protest, only to have a gag shoved in, a heavy rubber thing that his fangs lodged into as he tried to spit it back out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor buckled the gag into place, ignoring Sendak’s struggling. “There. Now… Let’s do something about this, hm?” His boot slid against the underside of Sendak’s cock again, slower this time, teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak’s groan was muffled by the gag, and so was his whine when Lotor pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor just laughed and audibly stepped away. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He wasn’t gone long, and soon he was right in front of Sendak, so close he could smell him -clean sweat and Lotor’s shampoo -so close he could feel Lotor’s body heat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And then Lotor’s hand -delicate and slim compared to his own, yet calloused from swordplay and technical work -was on his cock, stroking up and down slowly, too gently to do more than tease, until Sendak’s sheath was dripping with arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Something closed around the base of his cock, tight and constricting.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A cock ring.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>What were they planning to do to him?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor let go of his cock and stepped away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He made an appraising sound in the back of his throat. “Yes… I do like you like this,” he murmured. “It’s almost like you know your place. When I’m the emperor, perhaps I’ll keep you like this, kneeling so obediently next to my throne. I wonder what your peers would think, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak growled, but the gag muffled it, weakening its impact. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor just laughed. “Now, now, behave yourself. I hold all the power here, and if you want to come, I suggest you remember that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak heard the creak of the bed, as if someone was sitting on it, then the distinctive sound of flightsuit catches being opened, and then… Lotor’s soft, pleased moan.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>...was Lotor masturbating?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Another moan confirmed it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anger and desire warred inside Sendak. He wanted to see, to watch, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> -Lotor visited so rarely - and Lotor was denying him. Sendak had no idea what Lotor was doing, exactly, how he was pleasuring himself, and he wanted to know. He didn’t want to be left to merely imagine it. It couldn’t compare to the real thing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, perhaps if I did not have to discipline you,” Lotor panted, “perhaps I would ride you. It seems like such a waste. Your poor cock…” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak’s cock was throbbing in time to his heartbeat -maybe hard enough for Lotor to see it -and his sheath was just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>dripping</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But overly-cocky commanders don’t get to fuck,” Lotor said, with a melodramatic sigh. “Not when they call their prince -what was it, again?- a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mewling little cockslut</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(In Sendak’s defense, Lotor </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a mewling little cockslut, but he figured that Lotor didn’t want to hear that right now.) </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The door slid open behind Sendak, and instinctively, Sendak turned to look, half-forgetting about the blindfold.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor laughed at him. “Did you want to see? That’s too bad. Come here, Lieutenant.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, Your Highness,” Haxus said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak heard him drop to his knees, perhaps in front of Lotor, and then Haxus’s soft growl -more out of pleasure and the slightest bit of pain than anything else -and then the wet sound of vigorous cocksucking. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mm,” Lotor sighed. “Your mouth is so good, Lieutenant. Is that how you achieved your rank, by serving on your knees? Perhaps I should give you Sendak’s command, and he can be my royal whore.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak thrashed in his restraints. Lotor talked too much, and Sendak wanted to- to put him in his place, to fuck him until he cried.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Only he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do you like that idea, Commander?” Lotor asked coolly, as if his cock wasn’t down Haxus’s throat. “I think you could be trained for it, and our dear Haxus would help. Wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haxus hummed an assent, and Lotor moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, just a little more, dearest,” Lotor managed. “I’m almost…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>ohhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak wanted to see the way Lotor’s thighs shook as he came, the way his toes curled as he threw his head back, exposing his lovely throat….</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He whined, low and long. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It took Lotor a moment to gather himself. “That’s a good boy… I think you deserve a reward. But first, go remove Sendak’s blindfold.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Haxus said, and then he was untying the blindfold.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was undressing himself, sensually stripping out of his flightsuit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Despite having just come, his cock was still hard, but then… Lotor was a slut, and it frequently took a few orgasms to truly satisfy him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You may disrobe,” Lotor said to Haxus, casually stroking himself. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haxus did with alacrity. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak wondered how Lotor was going to reward him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Now,” Lotor said, “lay down across the bed… yes, like that. Perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor had had Haxus lay down so that, rather than facing Sendak, he was perpendicular, giving Sendak a lovely side view.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor crawled over him. “Keep your hands above your head,” he said. “I don’t want you touching me. Understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, Your Highness,” Haxus murmured. He put his arms over his head, gripping one wrist with the opposite hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor sank down on Haxus’s cock, bracing himself with a hand on Haxus’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>...they really were going to make Sendak watch Lotor fuck himself on Haxus’s cock, weren’t they?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>If it weren’t for the cock ring, Sendak felt that he could have come already, just from watching, no touch required. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Watching Lotor fuck was a carnal delight. He was so small and pretty, and he fucked like it was an art.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak could only feel raw jealousy as he watched Lotor ride Haxus. They were both glistening with sweat, breathless with desire, practically ignoring his plight as they chased their pleasures. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come for me,” Lotor murmured finally, swiveling his hips just so, and Haxus did, his body arching up into Lotor’s.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor managed to keep his balance, despite that and coming himself, painting Haxus’s chest with his come.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hopefully now they would pay attention to him, take the ring off, let him come. He needed to come so badly that it hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor rolled off Haxus, collapsing on the end next to him, panting a little. “Very good, Lieutenant. Did you enjoy your reward?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Haxus said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor laughed and kissed his cheek. “It is getting late, and there’s one final thing we need to do with your commander. Go remove the ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak sighed in relief as Haxus came over on shaky legs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haxus removed the cock ring, and all it would have taken was one good stroke, and Sendak would have come all over himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was half-expecting Lotor to give that order; he’d said it was late, after all, and he’d been traveling, so he likely didn’t want to spend too much more time on this.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The box on the nightstand,” Lotor said, sitting up. “Fetch it for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haxus did as he was told, handing the box to Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor smiled cruelly. “I had this made specially for you, Commander, so that you can remember your place.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak felt the first flutters of fear growing in his stomach. What was in the box?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As it turned out, he didn’t have to wait long. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor stood and stretched, and brought the box over to him. Come dripped down his inner thigh, and Sendak wanted to lap it up. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor opened the box and pulled out some kind of wicked-looking wire contraption.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ve decided,” Lotor said, “that until I feel that you’ve properly made up for your indiscretions, I won’t let you come. It’s ill-advised to leave a cock ring on for too long, so I had this made.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He began fitting the contraption onto Sendak’s cock, snug at the base, but a little (but not much) looser elsewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It completely enclosed his cock, so that he wouldn’t be able to touch himself, and the cage was big enough that it wouldn't fit into his sheath, preventing his cock from retracting. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’d be stuck in this state of quasi-arousal until Lotor decided to take it off, he realized, as Lotor snapped the final piece in place.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I have the only key,” Lotor said, “but I’ve put it somewhere you’ll never find it, so don’t even think about trying to free yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He gestured to Haxus to come over, and they started freeing Sendak from his restraints. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m visiting for a few weeks,” Lotor said, “so hopefully you’ll have learned your lesson by then.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The gag came free. “Yes, sir,” Sendak said hoarsely. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good boy,” Lotor said, helping him stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, in bed, as the three of them drifted off, Sendak muttered, “After this cage comes off, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>week</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor laughed. “I look forward to it, darling.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, op, I have no idea what a sneeze kink it, nor do I want to</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shotor+ Pregnancy Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Shiro,” Lotor began, uncharacteristically pensive. “I...need to tell you something.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok,” Shiro said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I...I’m pregnant,” Lotor said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro didn’t know what to say about that. Lotor had, before the first time they slept together, informed him that despite his “mish-mash of sex characteristics” from both sides of  his ancestry, he couldn’t get pregnant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro hadn’t gone to space to not fuck aliens, so the unfamiliarity of Lotor’s unique anatomy hadn’t fazed him at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>This did, a little. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh,” he said finally. “What...what do you want to do about it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Lotor turned cold and defensive in an instant. “You can do whatever you want,” he said sharply, “but I’ve made up my mind. I’m continuing the pregnancy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok,” Shiro said. “Ok. We can- we’ll figure it out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Lotor’s eyes widened in shock -as if he’d expected a different answer, but they’d been together for over a year at this point; Shiro wasn’t just going to </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave</span>
  <em>
    <span> -and then he smiled softly. “Oh. Good. I… I had hoped you‘d say that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>They didn’t have an exact due date -Alteans, humans, and Galra all gestated for different lengths of time -but they must have been nearing the end by this point, seven and a half months in. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was carrying twins -not quite a proper Galra litter, but Shiro was hardly about to complain -and on his small (for a Galra) frame…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was no denying that he was quite heavily pregnant. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro knew he was somewhat insecure about it. He’d caught Lotor studying himself in the mirror, his mouth screwed up in a grimace, on more than one occasion.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro, however, was completely, totally, undeniably smitten. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was asleep on the sofa when Shiro entered their quarters, one hand resting on his belly. He slept a lot these days, frequently complaining of fatigue, but then, it was hard work, being pregnant. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was half-propped up by several pillows, to give him proper back support, and his tablet was nearby, obviously abandoned as tiredness overtook him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He smiled faintly in his sleep, thumb moving unconsciously to caress his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro was struck by a wave of pure love and affection for his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He bent down to kiss Lotor’s cheek and gently stroke his belly. “Hey baby,” he murmured softly, so as not to startle Lotor, “it’s time to wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor stirred a little, mumbling garbled protests.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Baby,” Shiro said, “you wanted me to wake you an hour before dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor tried to turn away, but his belly prevented him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro still had one hand on Lotor’s belly, and could feel the twins waking, beginning to move about. Not kicking -there wasn’t enough room anymore -but moving nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You woke them,” Lotor said with sleepy spite. He sat up a little and rubbed his belly with both hands in an attempt to settle them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro kissed his cheek. “Sorry, baby.” The twins seemed to know and like him already, and sometimes all it took was Shiro’s touch to get them moving. “How about I make it up to you? I could draw you a bath, massage your back…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed in satisfaction at the idea -he liked it when Shiro offered to do things for him -and relaxed back onto the sofa. “Want you to fuck me,” he said dreamily. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s libido had spiked dramatically during the fourth and fifth months, but had waned lately, probably in part due to how exhausted he was all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro obviously hadn’t said anything, but he’d been a little disappointed; Lotor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this. That, combined with Lotor’s apparent insecurities about how his body was changing made Shiro want to worship him at every opportunity, in order to show him that there was nothing to be insecure about. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, baby?” Shiro asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa so that he could get closer to Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know you’re infatuated with the way I look right now,” Lotor said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(It wouldn’t have been difficult for him to guess; Shiro told him all the time that he was stunning.) </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But is it what you want? I know you’re probably tired…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I suppose, if you do all the work,” Lotor teased, “I think I might survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, good,” Shiro said, leaning in to kiss Lotor, cupping his cheek with one hand. “I’d hate for anything to happen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nothing’s going to happen to me,” Lotor said, “not when I have you to take care of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro smiled and stroked his hand over Lotor’s belly. The twins moved, slight ticklish flutters under his palm. The skin of Lotor’s abdomen was stretched taut, and surely he couldn’t get much bigger than this…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Will it be soon, do you think?” Shiro asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed. “The latest scans show that they have good lung development. Adequate for them to survive on their own. And my body is showing signs of preparing itself for the birth. It could be as soon as the next few days.” He sighed. “I am ready for them to be born.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro bent down to kiss Lotor’s belly. “So am I, though I will miss seeing you like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor stroked Shiro’s hair. “Then take your fill, dearest, while you can.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro kissed his way up Lotor’s body, carefully sliding into place between Lotor’s knees, mindful of Lotor’s belly. “You’re gorgeous,” he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’ve said,” Lotor said, rolling his eyes a little. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I mean it,” Shiro said. It was cliche, maybe, but Lotor really was </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He carried himself with new assurance, new confidence that he’d never had before. “You’re beautiful like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m glad you think so,” Lotor drawled. “You did this to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Shiro hissed. Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he had</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not on purpose -they hadn’t even realized Lotor was fertile -but that didn’t change the fact that Lotor’s body had changed so drastically because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Fuck, Lotor-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, clearly a little surprised, but not dismayed, by this turn of events. “That’s right, Champion,” he purred, “you’ve conquered so much, but this must be your greatest feat yet, hm? I am yours, and now everyone can see the proof of your victory: your litter growing in my womb. I’ve fucked so many men over the years, but yours is the only seed that’s taken root.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was never afraid of playing dirty, of using every trick to get what he wanted from Shiro (even when Shiro was willing to give it freely), but this might have been the most underhanded thing he’d ever done.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lotor,” Shiro groaned, nearly tearing Lotor’s sweats into an attempt to get them off. “Lotor, baby, you can’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Look at how you’ve changed me,” Lotor continued. “Look at how you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>conquered</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It appealed to the part of Shiro he kept buried -the part that had come out in the arena - the part that only Lotor wasn’t afraid of. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro slid two fingers into Lotor’s -Lotor didn’t call it a pussy, but that’s what it was, wet and warm and oh-so-willing, especially now that he was pregnant -and Lotor moaned. He was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensitive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his walls clenching down on Shiro’s fingers, coaxing him to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>louder</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re mine,” Shiro growled. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes,” Lotor moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro pulled his fingers free, and Lotor </span>
  <em>
    <span>wailed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hadn’t realized that Lotor was so close to losing control already.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>No matter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Patience, baby,” he murmured, freeing his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Whatever was left of Lotor’s rational mind seemed to understand that Shiro was getting to it as fast as he could, and so he waited, trembling with desire, spreading his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Normally, he would have pounced on Shiro, if he thought Shiro was taking too long, but Shiro supposed that it must have been more difficult now, weighed down as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Practically pinned down under the weight of Shiro’s children growing in his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ready, baby?” Shiro asked, positioning his cock right up against Lotor’s pussy. He was tempted to sink in right away, but he knew that Lotor wouldn’t find it particularly pleasurable. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shiro!” Lotor whined. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro wanted to lean forward and kiss him, but he couldn’t; Lotor’s belly was in the way. So instead, he cupped Lotor’s jaw, rubbing his thumb over Lotor’s bottom lip as he pressed into him, slow and careful.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s eyes fluttered shut and he groaned in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It took a minute, but finally Shiro was fully seated in Lotor’s wet heat, his walls clenching gently, as if to pull him even deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, Shiro…” Lotor sighed, his eyes hooded and dark. “Oh, dearest…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Can I move, baby?” Shiro asked. Lotor’s sensitivity was a double-edged sword, but he did his best to accommodate. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nodded, hooking one leg over Shiro’s hip, pulling him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He looked wrecked already, debauched with his lips swollen from biting and kissing… Shiro’s litter growing in his belly, his hard cock curving upwards, unsatisfied even though Shiro had kept him filled these last seven months. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But then… Lotor could never truly be satisfied. The pleasure in loving him was making the attempt. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro rocked into him, setting a steady pace, as gentle as waves lapping at the shore.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vision</span>
  </em>
  <span>: decadently laid out, his arms resting above his head, awaiting the pleasure Shiro meant to give him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life: his husband, the love of his life, looking at him so adoringly and trustingly, their children kept safe and nourished by his body…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lotor,” Shiro whispered. “Lotor, I love you.” He took Lotor’s cock in his hand, stroking in time to his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s mouth fell open, but all that came out was a long, soft moan as he came, his walls clamping down on Shiro’s cock rhythmically.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was all Shiro needed to tip over the edge himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He leaned against the back of the couch to avoid collapsing onto Lotor, stroking Lotor’s belly just because he could.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor caught his breath eventually and smiled, placing his hand on top of Shiro’s. “You do like that, don’t you?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love you,” Shiro repeated. “And I think you’re...</span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m so lucky to have you, Lotor.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love you, too,” Lotor said, his eyes faintly wet. (No surprise there; Lotor had been a little weepy throughout the pregnancy.) </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro bent down to kiss his belly. “I will miss you like this,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor smiled. “Perhaps, in a few years… we might try for a few more.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Shiro agreed. “If that’s what you want, I’ll support you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s resulting smile was bright and full of love, and Shiro couldn’t help but move so that he could kiss Lotor properly. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro was wide awake instantly. He wasn’t entirely sure what had woken him until he saw Lotor leaning over him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’d grown rather used to Lotor waking him in the middle of the night. “What is it, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor looked nervous and afraid and just slightly excited, too. “My water broke.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not the be that guy, but like... it would mean a lot to me if you guys could take a minute and leave a comment. I haven’t finished writing all the Kinktober stuff yet, and l’m kind of running out of steam. I’d really like to finish, but im gonna need your help to do it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shotor+ praise kink & body worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original prompt: Shiro X Lotor: Praise/Body Worship (Also imagine Shiro just shorting out when he realizes that Lotor has no idea he's attractive.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What is body worship but nonverbal praise kink?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shiro was not a scientist. Not really. He was a pilot, primarily, a leader, a warrior. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But he knew how to observe, and he turned those skills on Lotor. At first, because Lotor had been their enemy, and he’d wanted to make sure Lotor wasn’t up to anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In time… In time it changed to something else.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Regardless, through all this observation he’d done of Lotor, he could state one thing with certainty: Lotor had a thing for praise.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Whenever he complimented Lotor’s moves on the training deck, whenever he told Lotor had he had a good idea, even whenever he said something as simple as “Good job,” Lotor’s ears dipped, and Shiro was sure that if he was capable blushing, he would have been. He still ended up speechless, though, and that was more of a tell than anything else, the charming and well-spoken Prince of the Galra suddenly ducking his head and stammering out something before he made a quick exit. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They’d been sleeping together for a while now, once Shiro had determined that Lotor was no threat, but tonight… Shiro was going to do a little experiment of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’d gotten Lotor undressed and laid out in his bed. Lotor had a certain confidence about himself, calm and seemingly unconcerned with what Shiro thought of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Damn, baby,” Shiro murmured, letting his eyes wander down Lotor’s body. He was so fit, lean and strong, yet somehow slender and almost delicate-seeming. “I want you so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Then take me,” Lotor said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Which was the other thing: Lotor was something of a pillow princess at times, though Shiro hardly minded.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro leaned down, taking Lotor’s hands and pinning them above his head before kissing him. “I will,” he said. “But you have to be patient.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s eyes narrowed. He was not an especially patient person, when it came to sex, but he knew by now that Shiro would make it good for him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good boy,” Shiro said, when Lotor didn’t protest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor made a soft, nearly imperceptible sound, one that Shiro would have missed if he wasn’t paying such close attention to Lotor. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro bit back his smile as he kissed Lotor some more, letting his hands slid down Lotor’s arms. All his sword training had made him strong -much stronger than Shiro, and yet he allowed Shiro to pin him so effortlessly -so his arms were toned, muscles bulging as he fought to stay still for Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Despite being taller than Shiro, his shoulders were a little less broad -it was his armor that created the illusion of him being bulky- if only just slightly. There was still enough meat there for Shiro to have something to sink his teeth into, and so he did.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor moaned, a beautiful little sound. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love marking you up,” Shiro said. “You look so good wearing my marks.” He thumbed over the bite mark, hard enough that Lotor could feel it. He hadn’t broken skin, but the impression of his teeth would be there for a few days. “Your skin is just so perfect for biting.” He sank his teeth in again, a little higher, on the side of Lotor’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor went limp with pleasure, a biological response that Lotor simply couldn’t help. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I could spend hours just doing this,” Shiro said. “Leaving my mark on every square inch of your skin, so you’d never forget that you belong to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes,” Lotor mewled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shiro.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro pressed a smile and a kiss into the notch of Lotor’s collarbones. “I don’t think you’d really let me do that, baby. You want more from me, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor bit his lip and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know, baby,” Shiro cooed. He put his hands on Lotor’s chest, openly groping the firm muscle of his pecs. They made such pretty handfuls… </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(It occurred to Shiro that Lotor would look amazing in lingerie, but that was an idea for another time.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He bent down to take one of Lotor’s nipples in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor sighed, wiggling a little. He’d never played with his nipples before Shiro, apparently, which was a shame, because it was so much fun to play with them. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro pinched the other nipple, tugging a little; Lotor moaned, pushing his chest up into Shiro’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>After a little while, when Lotor’s nipples were hard and tender, when he was squirming and panting, Shiro pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love playing with you like this,” Shiro told him. “It’s so fun to make you squirm.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s ears dipped. “Shiro,” he protested weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro kissed his cheek, gratified to find that it was hot, almost feverish, under his lips. “What, baby, do you not like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor turned his head away, his ears dipping even lower. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro nipped the tip of his ear; Lotor shuddered. It wasn’t strictly an erogenous zone, but it was sensitive and if Lotor was already riled up, then…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro went lower, tracing his tongue along the lines and curves of Lotor’s abdomen, just to feel Lotor jump and twitch whenever Shiro found an especially sensitive spot. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There were quite a few, so it took some time for Shiro to finally be face-to-face, so to speak, with Lotor’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was damn pretty, and normally Shiro wouldn’t even think of describing a cock as ‘pretty’, but Lotor’s was. A lovely violet shade, marvelously thick, ridged… It was more like a work of art than something Shiro expected to find on someone’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro bypassed his cock, and went straight to the sheath from which it came, coaxing Lotor’s thighs further apart in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fluid -clear and slick -beaded at the opening, as if tempting Shiro to lap it up. Which he promptly did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor </span>
  <em>
    <span>convulsed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, arching his back and moaning </span>
  <em>
    <span>loudly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh,” Shiro said smugly, “do you like it when I eat your pretty little sheath out?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Lotor wailed, slinging one leg over Shiro’s shoulder, pressing him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro gently pressed Lotor’s cock up towards his belly, out of the way, and savored the image in front of him for a moment: Lotor’s thighs shook, and the opening of his sheath clenched and relaxed, flexing as if begging for something to fill it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro slid his fingers through the fluid, to slick them up, and pressed one into the space underneath Lotor’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor made the most gorgeous sound Shiro had ever heard, half-whimper, half-moan, but all pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro had never played with Lotor here before, and so he didn’t really know what to expect, but it was fun and immensely erotic to explore and find out. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was slick and hot and swollen inside, the tissues engorged with blood. There wasn’t a lot of space inside -certainly not enough for Shiro to fuck him with more than fingers or tongue - and his finger bottomed out almost immediately, just a little past the second knuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor wiggled and squirmed, as if trying to find a better position, so Shiro crooked his finger and gently stroked the walls of his sheath, wondering if there was some kind of g-spot, some way to make Lotor feel even more pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor wheezed when he found it, a spot near the top of the sheath, right behind the base of his cock, and Shiro honed in on it mercilessly, adding another finger.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lotor babbled, “Shiro, don’t stop, please don’t ever stop, please, Shiro…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro had absolutely no intention of stopping, so he hummed and put his mouth back on Lotor’s slit, spreading his fingers and licking into his sheath.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He groaned at how delicious Lotor was, surprisingly sweet, a sort of ambrosia. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was past words at that point, and he just made wordless sounds, pleading and whimpering.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Fuck, Shiro was so hard in his pants that it hurt, but he couldn’t focus on that, not when Lotor was so close to coming.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro pressed his fingers more firmly to that spot, and mouthed at the ridges on the underside of Lotor’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>More fluid gushed out around Shiro’s fingers, and Lotor’s heel dug painfully into Shiro’s back as Lotor came, and came, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>came</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He didn’t seem to stop coming until Shiro pulled his fingers out of Lotor’s sheath, which Shiro only did when Lotor started whining softly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor collapsed, completely limp, a dazed expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro licked his fingers clean. He really could get addicted to this, and he doubted he’d have any issues convincing Lotor to let him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck, baby,” Shiro said, crawling back up the bed to lay down next to Lotor. “That was so hot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> so hot.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor looked at him, frowning. “Haha, Shiro. Very funny. Surely we’ve been doing this long enough that you don’t have to pretend that you find me attractive.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Pretend?” Shiro asked. “Why would I pretend?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Because I’m not,” Lotor said matter-of-factly. “So you don’t have to pretend.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro was speechless for a long, long moment, mind completely blank. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>How did Lotor not know that he was so damn hot? That he was the hottest person Shiro had ever seen, much less slept with?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry?” Shiro asked, to make sure he’d heard him correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know I’m not attractive,” Lotor said. “So don’t pretend. I’m not an insecure adolescent. I can handle the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro tackled Lotor. “You are the hottest person I’ve ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said. “Holy shit, Lotor, how can you not see that you’re attractive?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Because I’m not,” Lotor said stubbornly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, shit, baby,” Shiro said, “I’m just going to have to convince you otherwise, huh?” He reached down Lotor’s body, to his cock, already half-retracted. That was fixed easily enough with a few firm strokes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor shifted. “You can try,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry, baby, I’m very persuasive,” Shiro said, kissing Lotor’s face. “I’m gonna make sure you know you’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s breath hitched, and his ears quivered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro smiled to himself. He didn’t care if it took all night; he’d convince Lotor one way or another. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Them....soft(tm)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lodak+ switching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Sendak’s turn to get fucked</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The original prompt was “switching positions” but I didn’t know if that meant trying new positions or or switching up who was on top, so I went with the second choice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“I want to try something else,” Lotor said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It took Sendak’s mind a moment to catch up, as Lotor was bouncing up and down on his dick in the most distracting way imaginable. “What...did you have in mind?” He managed, reaching out to stop Lotor’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor batted his hands away, but he did slow down a little, which helped somewhat. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Have you been fucked before?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“A few times,” Sendak said, “but it’s been a while.” And honestly, he hadn’t really liked it that much; the inherent  vulnerability was somewhat off putting. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I want to fuck you,” Lotor said, swiveling his hips just so.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak would have agreed to anything Lotor asked of him at that moment. Anyway… he didn’t mind being vulnerable with Lotor, so surely it would be different. “Alright,” he agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor perked up, like he’d expected Sendak to say no and was pleasantly surprised. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was so cute. “Have you ever fucked anyone before?” Sendak asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“A few times,” Lotor parroted, “but it’s been a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. “Now, or did you want to save it for some other time?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Now’s good,” Lotor said. He reached blindly for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, then sat back up. “I’ve been thinking about this,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Have you?” Sendak asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor poured lube over his fingers. “Mhm,” he said, “because you always fuck me, and I started thinking that maybe you’d never…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I was young and dumb back then,” Sendak said. “And it’s been so long that I barely remember what it’s like.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor reached back, behind himself, to Sendak’s entrance; Sendak jumped. He’d thought Lotor would climb off his cock first. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor smiled deviously. “It’s good like this, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lotor,” Sendak managed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The lube -warm, thankfully -meant it was easy for Lotor to slip two of his slim fingers into him. “What?” Lotor asked innocently. “I like to make you feel good.” He twisted his fingers expertly, and Sendak’s hips jerked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed, shifting with him. “Mm, maybe I should finger you while you fuck me more often. Fill you up with a toy and just…” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak couldn’t deny the pleasure building up in his belly, nor did he want to. The idea was… very good. “One of your vibrators?” He asked breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course,” Lotor said. “Only the best for you, my darling.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>If Sendak told him to stop, he would, no questions asked. He trusted Lotor more than he trusted anyone else, and he knew that Lotor would take care of him (just as Lotor knew that he’d always take care of him). </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Only… the familiarity of Lotor’s teasing banter made it easy to let him take what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor added a third finger, gently stretching Sendak open, stroking past something that made Sendak shudder and moan. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor grinned triumphantly. “That’s how you make me feel, my darling. Isn’t it nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lotor,” Sendak panted, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lotor…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mm, not yet,” Lotor said, somehow managing to pull his fingers free and climb off Sendak’s cock in one graceful motion. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak whined at the sudden lack of stimulation; Lotor laughed as he lined himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ready, darling?” Lotor asked, stroking Sendak’s inner thigh with his free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak nodded; Lotor already had the tip of his cock pressed to his entrance, and- he wanted to know what it was like, to be fucked by someone who loved him, by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lotor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor pushed in, careful and steady. His cock was tapered and ridged, like most Galra cocks, so it stretched Sendak open, more than his fingers had.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was… </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Not unpleasant. Strange, perhaps. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The view of Lotor made it worth it, though: Lotor, hunched over, breathing heavily, as he held himself still, gripping Sendak’s thighs, sweat beading on his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak shifted a little, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor made a soft little sound, like a whimper, and Sendak had never seen him come undone so easily before.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But then, it made sense: it would have been quite some time since Lotor did this, as they’d been exclusively sleeping with each other for...</span>
  <em>
    <span>centuries</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sendak,” Lotor whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Go ahead, love,” Sendak said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor put a hand under his knee and pushed it up towards his chest, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck-</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>The burn of his muscles -he was not nearly as flexible as Lotor -was quickly mitigated by the sheer pleasure the new angle brought. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lotor, baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sendak growled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was so different this time. He couldn’t even remember if he’d gotten off when he’d done this before (probably not, though) but now… It was a different pleasure from fucking, but it was still… </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak felt raw and exposed, utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lotor’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the taking. (Was this how Lotor felt when the roles were reversed?) </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor growled, feral, his eyes dark with lust, as he picked up the pace, building up to a tempo that had Sendak looking for something to hold on to. He wrapped one leg around Lotor’s waist, pulling him closer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and reached over his head to grab the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lotor!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come for me, my darling Sendak,” Lotor growled, slamming into Sendak at just the right angle. “Come undone for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak’s back arched as he came, like a dam bursting, a cathartic release that left him spent and lax.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor thrust a few more times and came too, more quietly than usual, but no less beautifully. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor collapsed next to him, breathing heavily. Sendak wanted to pull him closer, but his limbs just would not cooperate. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Next time,” he murmured, “I’m going to ride you into the mattress.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor looked at him for a second, then dissolved into helpless laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Stop laughing,” Sendak said. “I’m not joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor climbed on top of him, cupping his face in both hands and kissed him. “I know, darling. I love you very much, and so I’ll let you ride me to your heart’s content.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good,” Sendak said, pulling Lotor down into a real embrace. “I love you too.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all your wonderful comments! I appreciate each and every single one ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sendance + Mistaken Identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeah, I don’t really know how to describe this one, but here goes: Lance works at a company for Lotor, and he has the hots for Sendak. He doesn’t think he has a chance with him, and after spilling his guts To Lotor at the company holiday party, Lotor offers to hook up with him, but only if he’ll wear a blindfold.<br/>But surprise! It’s actually Sendak who shows up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dubcon bc Lance consented go having sex with Lotor, not Sendak, but ultimately he’s fine with it. Also contains a smidge of breathplay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance was aware that the ethics of the situation were murky at best, and yet here he was. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’d been hired a few months ago as an executive assistant for the CEO of Galra Industries, who had, from the very beginning, insisted that Lance call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lotor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s COO was a man named Sendak, and he was a walking wet dream. The hottest man Lance had ever seen (though Lotor was, admittedly, a close second). </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But obviously he couldn’t say anything about his attraction. So he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Until he ended up a little too tipsy at the company holiday party, and ranted to his boss about how much he wanted to get railed by his boss’s business partner and best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance expected a pink slip the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Instead… He was propositioned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He probably should have quit right then and there, but… He didn’t have a chance with Sendak, and if Lotor was the consolation prize… Well, then that wasn’t so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So...here he was, blindfolded, bent over a conference table, his bare ass exposed, waiting for Lotor to show up and fuck him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The offices were empty, as it was well past normal business hours, so hopefully no one would see him like this. Other than Lotor, obviously. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>God, he’d never live it down if the whole company found out about this. He’d have to fake his own death and move to South America. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lotor?” Lance breathed, his voice loud in the quiet and empty room. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor didn’t say anything. His shoes clacked across the smooth tile of the floor as he approached.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A hand -warm and large and almost tentative -caressed his bare ass and thigh, groping appreciatively, and Lotor made a sound, like a growl, of pure desire deep in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As hot as Lotor was… Lance wished it was Sendak.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Maybe that was why Lotor had insisted on the blindfold: to make it easier.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance heard a bottle cap popping open, a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>squelch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then two fingers pressed against his rim, cold and slick with lube.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He bit back his gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>This was really happening, wasn’t it? It wasn’t some dream (in his dreams, he imagined Sendak), but it felt like one, and yet…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He relaxed and let Lotor open him up, almost perfunctorily. Not rushing, but not lingering, either. Which made sense: the longer they were at this, the more likely it was that they would be caught. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was quiet the whole time, which surprised Lance. He’d always assumed that Lotor would be a big fan of dirty talk. He wasn’t about to question it, though; it made it easier to pretend.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And...surely Lotor wouldn’t mind. Lance had spilled his guts to him about his feelings for Sendak, and he’d still propositioned him. He had to know that Lance’s mind was elsewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor pulled his fingers free all at once, and Lance gasped at the sudden emptiness. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lotor…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor rubbed Lance’s hip with his free hand, a comforting gesture, one that told him to be patient. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And then the head of his cock was pressing against his rim, large and impossible to ignore, not that Lance wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor pulled his hips back as he pressed forward, slowly and carefully (with more caution that Lance expected, to be perfectly honest), and while it wasn’t earth shattering, per se, it was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Especially since his hands just slid on the smooth surface of the conference table, leaving him with nothing to hold onto. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>God, Lotor was bigger than he’d thought; it was like his cock just kept going, even when Lance was sure he’d bottomed out. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lotor,” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor paused, making to withdraw, but Lance shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I just...need a minute,” he panted. “God, you’re so big.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He felt Lotor’s cock twitch, and heard a soft, bitten-off moan; he smiled to himself while he took a few deep breaths, trying to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright,” he said finally. “C’mon, fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor needed no further encouragement. He pulled back, then slammed his hips forward, driving into Lance with enough force to send him sprawling forward across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance desperately scrabbled for purchase, but it was no use. Even if he wasn’t losing himself to this complete and thorough fucking, there really was nothing to hold onto.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He just had to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was only the fact that Lotor was holding onto his hips that kept him upright as his knees weakened. It was just -oh, it was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(If only it was Sendak fucking him…)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes,” he moaned. “Yes, fuck me, harder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor obliged, slamming into Lance so hard he was surely going to have bruises from the way his hips collided with the conference table.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>One of Lotor’s hands crept up to his throat, just lightly touching: a question.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck,” Lance panted, sweating even in the air-conditioned frigidity of the conference room. “Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do it!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So Lotor did, squeezing just a little, just enough to make Lance’s breath catch in his throat, enough to send a thrilling panic up his spine. Not enough to do any harm, but enough to feel like it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sendak!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lance screamed hoarsely as he came.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He didn’t notice the stutter in Lotor’s hips, or the way he resumed with fresh intensity.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He did notice when Lotor came, a few moments later, growling, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lance</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” in that deep, seductive voice that-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Oh shit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With trembling fingers, Lance ripped the blindfold off, turning as best he could. “Sendak,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was indeed Sendak bent over him, panting in the aftermath of his orgasm. Sendak who had fucked him so wonderfully.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak who had come here in the first place to-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sendak?” Lance whispered. “Why-?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I…” Sendak began. He stepped back suddenly, leaving Lance bereft and cold. “I am so sorry. This was- </span>
  <em>
    <span>horribly</span>
  </em>
  <span> inappropriate. I shouldn’t have-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You...wanted me,” Lance interrupted. “You came here to fuck me.” He turned around, still leaning against the table, because he didn’t think his legs could support his weight right now. “Did you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lotor said you had feelings for me,” Sendak admitted. “I wasn’t sure I believed him, but- the opportunity was too good to pass up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance hurled himself at Sendak, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. “I do,” he murmured against Sendak’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Sendak said. “Would you want to- to go to dinner with me sometime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a date?” Lance asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I’d love to,” Lance said, delighted by the way Sendak smiled at that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lokendak +spitroasting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lotor could not imagine anything nicer than this, nor did he want to. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith had been a welcome addition to his and Sendak’s marriage, though there had been some growing pains at first. But now that was behind them, and the three of them had settled into their lives together, and Lotor was utterly content.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He enjoyed letting his loves use him for their gratification -they were so good about it, treating him tenderly and lovingly -and they enjoyed pampering him with all the pleasure he could possibly want, and so it worked out well when they decided to do something like this.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak pressed a kiss to the inside of Lotor’s knee as he pulled his fingers free. He’d done such a thorough job of stretching Lotor that he’d nearly come from that alone, but Keith had gripped the base of his cock, hard, to prevent it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor had whined, of course, in protest, but Keith just kissed him and told him to be patient (which was rich, coming from Keith).</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But now the time for patience was at an end, as Sendak positioned himself between Lotor’s thighs, lining his cock up with Lotor’s entrance. “Ready, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes,” Lotor said. “Always ready for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good,” Sendak rumbled, before pressing in.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Regardless of the long years they’d been together, Lotor didn’t think he’d ever get truly used to that initial penetration. Sendak was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it always took his breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith soothed him, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he needed soothing, per se; it felt good. It was just...so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith, beloved,” Lotor said, when he could speak again. “Come on. I want it, I want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greedy little thing,” Sendak murmured fondly. He thrust in and out of Lotor shallowly, just a warm up for what was to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith gave him one last kiss -a peck on the lips -before pulling away. “Ok,” he said. “Always gotta be stuffed full of cock, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor glared a little, but...gods, he wanted it. He wanted to be completely surrounded by them, adored and cherished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith straddled his chest, careful about his weight (not that it would have mattered; Keith was small and light), and stroked his cock a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a very nice view, and Lotor salivated. He leaned forward a little, trying to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith smirked and stroked Lotor’s bottom lip. “You want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lotor said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do,” Keith said. “You love sucking cock. And you look so pretty doing it.” With that, he shifted forward, enough to press the head of his cock to Lotor’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor parted his lips and lapped at Keith’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s cock was more human than Galra, thick and untapered. He had a vestigial sheath, of sorts, but it didn’t allow his cock to retract all the way. It certainly wasn’t retracted now, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith sighed a little, shifting even more, pressing more of his cock into Lotor’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to move now,” Sendak said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor hummed in acknowledgement. He needed it. His neglected cock throbbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith groaned, just slightly, but Lotor felt his cock twitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor reached up and gripped his hips, pulling him forward. Keith was small and light enough that it was easy to manhandle him. Sucking him off was a different experience than sucking off Sendak, but no less enjoyable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eager,” Keith said, reaching down to bury his hands in Lotor’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor hummed again. He loved having his hair pulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak pulled back, almost all the way, before slamming forward, just the way Lotor loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor moaned around Keith’s cock, and in turn, Keith moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love watching you two together,” Sendak growled. He leaned forward to mouth at Keith’s shoulders. “His mouth is so good, isn’t it, kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith nodded, moaning a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak kept fucking him, hard and deep, the way Lotor liked, and so perhaps Lotor was too distracted to realize what Keith was doing until he was doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith gently untangled Lotor’s hands from around his waist and twined their fingers together, leaning forward and pinning Lotor’s hands above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor supposed that, if he really wanted to, he could probably free his hands. He was stronger than Keith, and anyway, Keith’s cock was still down his throat, which gave him at least some measure of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just...didn’t want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so nice here, with Sendak fucking him so good that his toes curled and flexed with each thrust and Keith bending over him and fucking his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he let them use him however they wished, trusting them to make him feel good, as they always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak hiked up one of his legs, bending it towards Lotor’s chest and changing the angle, and stars bloomed in his field of vision. He could barely moan, with Keith’s cock in his mouth, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah?” Keith asked breathlessly. “Gonna come for us?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As if there was any stopping it at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come on, love,” Sendak murmured, kissing the inside of his knee. “Wanna feel you come.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So of course Lotor did; Sendak kept fucking him, drawing it out until Lotor was completely spent, shivering as Sendak kept going until he came, too, a few moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was just about ready to go to sleep, only Keith hadn’t come yet, though he was very close.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He whined a little as Sendak pulled out, leaving him empty and oversensitive, but then Sendak was pulling Keith back, away from Lotor’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sendak</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lotor protested weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shh,” Sendak said, to both of them, because Keith was whining, too. He wrapped one arm around Keith’s waist, pulling his back to his chest, and wrapped his opposite hand around Keith’s cock, stroking him in fast, even pulls.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith couldn’t escape the onslaught -Lotor knew from experience that Sendak gave very good handjobs -so all he could do was bury his hands back in Lotor’s hair and hold on.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor let his mouth fall open as Keith started coming, striping Lotor’s face and chest in his come. Some of it landed on his tongue and lips, and he lapped it up automatically, gratified by Keith’s low groan.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak guided Keith down to the mattress, next to Lotor, and Lotor pulled him closer, kissing him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak took care of cleaning the three of them up, and then joined them in bed. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He asked, reaching over Keith to stroke Lotor’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I always do, with you two,” Lotor said, smiling softly. “I think next time, Keith should be in the middle.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I think that can be arranged,” Sendak said. “Kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But Keith was already sound asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shotor +sex toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...Specifically, a double-ended dildo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shiro had had enough.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Maybe, at the beginning of their relationship, it was reasonable to perhaps negotiate who did what and when, but after a year? He’d thought they’d settle on a compromise so they could both get what they wanted, but no.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Fortunately… This was a problem that could be solved with a trip to the Intergalactic Adult Emporium.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor looked -frankly - </span>
  <em>
    <span>alarmed</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Shiro showed him his purchase.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was an alarming sight. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The bright red toy flopped around like a wet noodle, incongruously comedic. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was also two feet long, and too thick for Shiro to wrap his hand all the way around.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not sure it would be practical or safe to try to use that monstrosity,” Lotor said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Shiro had also topped up their lube supply, so practicality wasn’t the main concern here.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s doubled ended,” he said. “See?” He held it up, but it just kind of...flopped around even more. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor recoiled in horror. “Shiro…” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I like being fucked,” Shiro said bluntly. “And you like being fucked, too. And we both prefer to be fucked, rather than be the one doing the fucking.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So this is what I came up with,” Shiro said. “Now we don’t have to take turns. We can just…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “...I see,” he said finally. “So we would each take half?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“More or less.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And at the same time?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mhm.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s eyes got dark. “And is this something you’ve done before?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” Shiro admitted. Just seen some porn of it. “Look, we can try it, and if we don’t like it, then…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright,” Lotor agreed, surprisingly (or maybe not so surprisingly) eager. He stepped forward and cupped Shiro’s jaw in his hands, tilting his face up for a kiss. “Let’s try it, then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was incredibly talented with his fingers. Long and slim and dexterous, they always opened Shiro up in the most pleasurable way. Shiro hadn’t even liked foreplay that much before he started sleeping with Lotor; he’d just wanted to get fucked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But foreplay had been somewhat of a necessity. Lotor was just too big for them to get right down to it without a little preparation, and as he always made it so deliciously good…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Well. It was quickly becoming one of Shiro’s favorite parts. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Now, he whined as Lotor tugged his fingers from his hole, leaving him to clench around nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t think you really had your mind on your task,” Lotor reprimanded lightly. “Did I distract you too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You always do,” Shiro said. “‘S hard to think with you fingering me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor laughed and leaned forward for a kiss, swiveling his hips a little; Shiro obligingly crooked his fingers, and Lotor moaned into the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro pulled his own fingers free, amused at the irritated look that crossed Lotor’s face. “Ready, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s breath caught, and he nodded eagerly, ears twitching in the cutest way. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro pulled him back for another quick kiss, just because he could, then reached for the toy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It really was quite intimidating, big and thick and ridged (a feature he’d chosen because he knew Lotor would love it), practically monstrous.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The bubbling fear -or anticipation -in his belly only made him want it more. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How do you want to do this?” He asked Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor pursed his lips, clearly thinking quite strategically. “If we…” he began, taking the toy from Shiro, “like so, then…” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He maneuvered Shiro into reclining on his elbows, legs spread wide (they’d have to be; that toy was huge), and situated himself between Shiro’s thighs. “Ready?” Lotor asked, spreading more lube over the toy and pressing the tip to Shiro’s rim.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro nodded shakily. “Yeah, go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Unlike Galra cocks, the toy was not tapered (Shiro no idea what species it was based on, if any), so it was thick from the start, and he felt it immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Holy shit, did he feel it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck,” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor paused, holding the toy steady, but not trying to insert more. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he panted, trying to relax and take it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mm,” Lotor hummed, “but you like that, don’t you? You like being stuffed full.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro nodded, red-faced and trembling. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take, but fuck if he didn’t want it. “Come on, Lotor…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed again, eyes dark with arousal, as he continued pushing the toy into him, stretching and stimulating. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was just so much. He couldn’t find the words to describe it to Lotor, and then he realized… he didn’t have to. Lotor would get to experience this with him in just a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His hips jerked involuntarily, forcing more of the dildo into him, forcing his rim to stretch around one of the ridges. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Dearest?” Lotor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck,” Shiro said again, letting his head fall back. He felt too full, too stretched, and he needed… “Fuck, I need you, Lotor. C’mon, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hm,” Lotor said, teasing, drawing the dildo out just an inch or two before thrusting it back in, “I don’t know, Shiro…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lotor!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor laughed and repositioned himself, sort of straddling one of Shiro’s thighs, and pulled Shiro’s other leg up, over his own hip, so that they were tangled together.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The dildo was incredibly bendy, and so it was easy for Lotor to bend it into position.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro had an excellent view of everything as he did so: the look of utter pleasure on his face, the way his rim spread open for the toy, the tremors in his thighs…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck, baby,” Shiro said. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor moaned softly, even as he pressed more of the toy into himself. “Now what?” He panted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Now you just...move,” Shiro said. He pulled Lotor closer with the leg wrapped around his hip, prompting a moan out of both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lotor panted. He shifted, and that made the dildo move, too, sliding along Shiro’s insides.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was somehow more intimate this way, being able to experience the exact same thing together.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor figured out how best to move pretty quickly, drawing moans and sighs out of Shiro like it was his job, and Shiro finally collapsed completely, utterly unable to hold himself up anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hardly seemed to mind. He liked taking control, and was more than content to ride Shiro into the mattress, so he did, chasing his pleasure, forcing the dildo in and out of them with vigor. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was damn beautiful and so fucking hot like this, his eyes dark and golden, sweat beading on his forehead, mouth falling open whenever he got the angle </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> right… </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Baby,” Shiro said, unsure how he managed to find the breath to speak. “Baby…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed an acknowledgement, but it seemed he was past words at this point. He seemed close: his ears were all the way down, and his cock was dripping on Shiro’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro pushed himself up enough to reach their cocks, and took both into his hand, with some effort; Lotor was big.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor made a sound like he’d been punched in the stomach, all the air in his lungs coming out in a surprised gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro’s hand slid over their cocks smoothly, with little effort, and Lotor was torn between fucking his cock into his hand and fucking himself on the dildo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shiro,” he panted. “Shiro, I-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He sounded absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span>; Shiro started coming, stuffed full of the big toy as it rubbed him just right, with Lotor above him looking like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor came a moment later, his hips stuttering hastily.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro groaned at the oversensitivity as each movement pushed and pulled at the dildo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor pitched forward onto Shiro’s chest without ceremony, completely spent; both of them hissed, but neither made an effort to remove the dildo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was big. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro let Lotor catch his breath, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back. “So, baby, what did you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m never moving again,” Lotor said, muffled because his face was pressed to Shiro’s chest. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So you liked it?” Shiro asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor huffed a soft laugh, one that slowly turned into a satisfied purr as he snuggled closer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Baby,” Shiro said, “are you going to let me up so we can clean up?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” Lotor said dreamily. “Gonna fuck you again when I wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ok. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The only problem now was that Shiro wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lodak+ Possessive Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: I know that fluffy Lodak is top tier but what about Possessive!Sendak followed by Fluffly!Lodak. Like Sendak shredding anyone who gets too close to Lotor and then reminding Lotor who he 'belongs' to by ramming him into the mattress. Then cuddles cuz who wouldn't hug the furball that is Sendak?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>It was the wrong time of the year for this, Lotor thought. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak was always a little possessive -which Lotor didn’t mind; if nothing else, he liked to be wanted -but it was much worse when Sendak was getting close to his peak.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As he was now.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’d been growly for weeks, unhappy when anyone came too close to Lotor, barely restraining himself from snapping when they dared to touch him (though that was probably largely due to the fact that Lotor didn’t like others touching him, and Sendak knew that). </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But now… now they were about to crest that wave, and Sendak’s possessiveness was reaching absurd levels.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was too close to his peak to mind, though since he was only half-Galra, he tended not to be quite as affected as Sendak. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They were at a party -some unimportant function -and since they weren’t married (yet), and since Lotor was a prince, every eligible bachelor in the Empire seemed intent on making their desire known.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor had become an expert in turning down unwanted advances over the years, but tonight… He didn’t care for parties. He’d rather spend the evening with Sendak. Maybe not even having sex, just spending time together. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He knew Sendak felt the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The evening had been...alright, as far as such things went, and most of the potential suitors had enough sense to wait until Sendak was absent from Lotor’s side to make their case, at which point Lotor could turn them away without much of a scene.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was just about to suggest to Sendak that they leave for the night when one very unfortunate suitor approached. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Not that Lotor felt too sorry for him. They’d never made any announcement about their relationship, but Sendak’s arm was around his waist, so it really had to be obvious that there was something between them. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Surely</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Perhaps this officer was just very bad at reading the room. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor turned down his offer to dance and thought that that would be the end of it. Sadly, he was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Perhaps, if you would prefer, Your Highness, we could go somewhere else then. Perhaps to talk privately.” The officer glanced at Sendak, then blatantly dismissed him, as if Sendak was just his bodyguard or something.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ve rather had my fill of conversation tonight,” Lotor said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We don’t have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the officer said, leering now.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor opened his mouth to say something, but the officer had already started reaching for him, full of intention.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak snarled at him, shoving himself between Lotor and the officer, drawing himself all the way up, his hackles standing on end. “He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sendak growled, so deep his words were felt more than heard. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The officer had enough sense to leave after that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Darling,” Lotor murmured, “perhaps we should retire for the evening.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak didn’t say anything, just dragged Lotor out by the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was just as well; Lotor would rather not fuck in front of all the partygoers. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor followed along willingly, heat beginning to coalesce low in his belly. Sendak’s possessiveness was hot, and even if he didn’t belong </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sendak, then at the very least he belonged </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sendak. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak pushed him into a small alcove, crowding him back-first against the wall, before leaning down to kiss Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kiss wasn’t the right word to describe it; it was more like a mauling, all force and teeth and ownership, like Sendak could just take whatever he wanted from Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And he could. All that Lotor had was his. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak pressed himself between Lotor’s thighs, hoisting him up, still kissing brutally.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor managed to turn away finally, when he needed to breathe. “Not here, darling,” he said as evenly as he could. “Someone could see.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Let them,” Sendak growled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor shivered at the thought, but as nice as the idea was, he really didn’t need anyone to actually see him getting absolutely railed in a public hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Darling, take me to bed,” Lotor said. “No one should see me like that but you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was the right thing to say. Sendak growled again, then turned, still holding Lotor in his arms, and stormed through the halls to Lotor’s (their) rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Sendak barely even went to his own quarters anymore, much less spent the night anywhere but Lotor’s bed, which was how Lotor prefered it.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He glared at anyone who even dared to glance in their direction, and they hurried along, unwilling to get in his way. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He pressed Lotor against his door, kissing him while he fumbled for the access panel. When it finally opened, he stumbled into Lotor’s quarters, making his way to the bedroom on memory alone. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He dropped Lotor onto the bed and tore himself free from his formal wear.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor watched, knowing better than to touch himself. Sendak would want him to wait, to not touch himself at all, and really, it was worth it, when Sendak was in this mood. He’d make it good; he always did. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Darling,” Lotor said, to get Sendak’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak turned on him immediately, leaving the tatters of his clothing hanging from his frame, like some kind of feral beast.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor shivered in excitement. He spread his legs, making room for Sendak between them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re mine,” Sendak growled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes,” Lotor agreed. “All yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll kill anyone who touches you,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“They should know better,” Lotor said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak kissed him breathless, shredding his clothes in his haste to get them off. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor had known this was going to happen, and he knew that Sendak would be impatient, and so he’d taken time to prepare himself earlier, making sure he was slick enough to take Sendak without much discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was grateful for that now, as Sendak pushed his knees up to his chest and thrust against his ass a few times. The third time, his cock caught on his rim and slipped in.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor could only groan at the sensation of being filled so quickly and completely. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re always ready for me, baby,” Sendak growled. “But just me. No one else.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No one else,” Lotor promised, panting. “Only you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Whatever was left of Sendak’s restraint vanished, as if it had never been, and he snapped his hips forward with enough force that Lotor feared for the structural integrity of his bed, which creaked ominously. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And then he couldn’t worry about it, or anything else, anymore. Sendak fucked him viciously, forcefully, stealing his breath and his thoughts, dominating him completely.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was so good that stars bloomed across his field of vision and heat pooled in his belly as he crested closer and closer to his climax. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak pulled his hair back, exposing his throat, and leaned down, fangs bared.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor started coming the moment he sank his teeth in, the endorphins mitigating any pain from the bite.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mine,” Sendak growled, almost sub-vocal. He pulled back, blood smeared around his mouth, and held Lotor’s legs open with his hands hooked under his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor whined, punched-out little noises, as Sendak kept fucking him, just as viciously as before. It was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but so, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>No one else could fuck him like this. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak shifted a little, changing the angle, and just like that, Lotor was nearly ready to come again, far too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck,” he panted. “Sendak!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak’s hands were everywhere, his claws scoring his skin, staking his claim all over Lotor’s body, as if he didn’t already own him completely. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>One claw caught a nipple, and Lotor screamed as he came, so hard it was practically painful.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was only distantly aware of Sendak coming a moment later, of him collapsing next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak caught his breath eventually and gathered Lotor up in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you alright, my love?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor laughed. “Are you joking? I’ve needed that for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak made a smug sound deep in his chest and kissed the top of Lotor’s head. “But I wasn’t too rough?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, darling,” Lotor said, shifting so he could kiss Sendak’s cheek. “I want to feel you for days.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak nuzzled every part of Lotor that he could reach, and Lotor relaxed for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Finally, he wriggled out of Sendak’s embrace. Sendak pouted, but Lotor just took something from his bedside table and rejoined him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Darling,” Lotor began, “as much as I like this, perhaps we should clarify our relationship, so that you don’t have to keep growling at people.” He handed the small, flat box to Sendak. “So… do you- will you-?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak opened the box. It contained the engagement dagger Lotor had made for him, fine steel with a bone handle (procured from one of Sendak’s hunts), meticulously and lovingly crafted for this moment alone. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes,” Sendak said. “Yes, of course, Lotor.” He set the box aside and pounced on Lotor. “Of course I’ll marry you, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor laughed and kissed him. “Then you’ll be mine, too.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lodak+ wax play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original prompt: What about a Lodak (pff obviously) with the kink(s) of Shibari and wax play? Maybe more of slower pace then rough fast kinky fun y'know? Like Lotor is super stress about stuff (cause he always is) and Sendak comes in like - &gt;;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sendak always seemed to know when Lotor was stressed beyond belief, which Lotor could only be grateful for.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Today, he’d come back to their quarters to see a coil of rope on the bed and several lit candles on the nightstand. Sendak was waiting patiently, flipping through a novel which he set down when Lotor entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You had a long day, didn’t you, my love?” Sendak asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor just nodded. He was exhausted, but he had so much on his mind that he doubted he could sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak stood and gathered him into an all-encompassing embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor allowed himself to relax as much as he was able, which unfortunately was not very much.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do you trust me?” Sendak asked, nuzzling the top of Lotor’s head and stroking his back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nodded. Of course he did. Sendak was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m going to take care of you,” Sendak said. “You don’t have to do anything. Does that sound good?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak tilted his chin up and kissed him sweetly. “Good. Now, let’s get you out of these. You won’t be needing them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He helped Lotor undress, making sure everything ended up in its proper place, as meticulous as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Then he carried Lotor over to the bed and set him down. “Relax, baby. I’m going to tie you up, alright? But I’m not going to blindfold or gag you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You don’t have to speak tonight,” Sendak said. “You don’t have to say or do anything. Just enjoy it. This is for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed a little. It was freeing to know that Sendak wasn’t expecting anything from him. Everyone else did, all the time, and it was exhausting and stressful and-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak kissed his cheek. “Stop thinking, love, and let me take care of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With that, Sendak picked up the rope and started winding it up and down Lotor’s body, weaving a web to contain him, each knot tied with precision, each rope placed exactly where Sendak wanted it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He didn’t speak, as if he was concentrating so wholly on the ropes that he simply couldn’t, and Lotor let himself get lost in the easy, confident way Sendak’s hands moved over his body, positioning him however he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor ended up with his arms bound above his hand, tethered to the headboard with enough slack that he could move, a little, if he wanted to. His torso was stretched out and vulnerable -only for Sendak -and his legs were bent, ankles tied to thighs, and falling open, completely exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And yet he never felt safer. The ropes were an extension of Sendak’s will, and with every breath, they slithered across his skin like a lover’s caress. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Beautiful,” Sendak said, stepping back to admire his handiwork. “Like a work of art.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed in contentment, though he knew that if he was a work of art, it was only because Sendak had made him so. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’re going to try something new,” Sendak said, stroking Lotor’s abdomen in a soothing way. “I think you’ll like it, but if not, I want you to let me know, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nodded. He would. He wasn’t afraid of speaking up when it was just the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good,” Sendak said. He settled himself between Lotor’s spread thigh. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak picked up one of the candles and, with only the slightest hesitation, tilted it over Lotor’s chest, letting the wax drip onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor gasped in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is it too hot?” Sendak asked, his full attention on Lotor. “Does it hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor shook his head. The wax was hot, but it didn’t burn, and it wasn’t painful. It was like… stepping into a hot shower after a day of being frozen. Intense, yes, full of sensation, but no pain. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The wax cooled quickly, hardening on his skin, but Lotor could still feel the heat of it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Again?” Sendak asked, and Lotor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The second time wasn’t as much of a shock, but it still made Lotor gasp for air. The sensation was… he couldn’t describe it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>All he could do was feel, and wait.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak dripped wax over him at random: a pool under his collarbone, a stripe across his ribs, down the center of his chest, spatters on one hip. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The wax was white, and Lotor supposed that was part of Sendak’s enjoyment of it: every time he tipped more wax over Lotor’s body, it appeared as if he were painting him in cum.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(An idea for another time, perhaps.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He had no idea where Sendak would go next, and sometimes he paused in between, just looking at Lotor, stroking his side or his cheek or his leg… </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His hands were almost as hot as the wax, but more fleeting. Lotor wanted more, and yet… yet this was nice, too. Sendak would give him what he wanted in time. All he had to do was wait.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak tipped a candle over Lotor’s nipple, and Lotor shouted wordlessly, straining against the ropes. It was so, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Too much?” Sendak asked, a thread of concern in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor shook his head, panting. No, it wasn’t too much. Just… It burned the same way arousal did. The hazy relaxation from earlier evaporated and now…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Now he was not sure that he was content to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>Sendak set the candle aside and began picking at the hardened wax on Lotor’s body with his claws.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The shock of cooler air against his skin made him writhe, tugging futilely on the ropes. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak pressed a hand to his chest, to hold him down, and it felt like his skin was reignited, burning in that pleasant way. He felt sex-flushed already, and it occurred to him that he was hard.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hush…” Sendak said, bending to kiss his cheek. “Just a little longer, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What else could he do? He was at Sendak’s mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>What else did he need to do? Sendak would take care of him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He relaxed back into the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak finished peeling the wax off of him, and then picked up another candle. “Are you ready, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nodded. There was something different about this candle, but he wasn’t sure what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>At least, not until Sendak tipped it onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Unlike the other candles, the wax from this one didn’t solidify. It pooled on his skin, running everywhere, warm and lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s a special candle,” Sendak said. “It’s meant to be used as massage oil.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Which of course was generally a euphemism for lube, as far as the people who bought these products were concerned.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With that, Sendak set the candle down and gently began massaging Lotor’s chest and abdomen, kneading a little.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor relaxed a little further. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, one of the nicest things he’d ever experienced. He’d always like feeling Sendak’s large, warm hands on him, but this… </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor didn’t even realize his eyes had slid shut until Sendak’s hands were gone and he opened them to figure out why Sendak had stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak was holding the candle again, and this time he tipped it over Lotor’s inner thighs. Lotor tried to close them, in shock, but the ropes held.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shh,” Sendak soothed. “Deep breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor did, though he had no idea what Sendak was planning, and had no way of preparing for what Sendak did next. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He tipped the candle over Lotor’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not out of pain, just shock and- and </span>
  <em>
    <span>raw sensation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The oil wasn’t hot enough to burn, only hot enough to feel like it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He writhed, trying to get more. He needed more; somehow he was already at the precipice, and if Sendak would just-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I knew you’d like that,” Sendak murmured fondly. “But I bet you’ll like this even more.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He poured some of the oil into his hand, then set the candle back in its place, before pressing two fingers to Lotor’s entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His fingers were so large and slick and warm… They slid into him so easily… </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He could only moan as Sendak fingered him, not trying to open him up for something more, just trying to make Lotor feel good.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor had never felt better in his life. Sendak’s slick, almost-too-hot fingers seemed to stroke every erogenous zone inside him, and if he thought he’d been at the precipice before…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak wrapped his other hand around Lotor’s cock, stroking slowly, gently.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor still came, all flushed and warm, an inevitability.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He blinked up at Sendak when Sendak took his hands away and stroked his side gently, to bring him down. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Feeling better?” Sendak asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed. Now he was warm and sleepy, so relaxed that he could fall asleep just like this.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak bent down to kiss him, then started untying him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He started with Lotor’s arms, using the oil that was still on Lotor’s skin to massage any remaining tension out of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He did the same with Lotor’s legs, unbending them pressing his thumbs into the muscles, coaxing them to release the stresses of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s content hum turned into an involuntary purr, one he wouldn’t have stopped even if he could have, and slowly, easily, he drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tbh, I’m not even personally that into wax play, but this is one of my faves this year (so far)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Shotor+ drunk sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original prompt: Shotor post-spa drunk fucking</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look, man, a hot spring is like a natural spa <br/>(Yeah, I took liberties with the prompt; sue me)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lotor relaxed further into the hot spring. Its waters soothed centuries’ old aches like nothing else he’d ever experienced.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The glass of wine he’d been working on didn’t hurt either. He wasn’t truly impaired, per se, but he was...altered, at least a little. His own fault; he rarely drank, because he could only rarely risk being even slightly less responsive to the dangers that constantly surrounded him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Today… today was different.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His father had been dead for years at this point, and his reign was peaceful. Uneventful. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>To the point that he’d gotten bored, and decided to hitch a ride along with Shiro on one of his Voltron missions -an evacuation, in order to prevent people from dying when a dam inevitably failed - in order to feel like he was being useful.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The people had been relocated above the dam, and the dam itself was being rebuilt, and in the meantime, the locals were grateful enough to show the Paladins their hospitality, in the form of these natural hot springs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The rest of the Paladins were off somewhere -nearby, Lotor supposed, though he didn’t particularly care -not drinking, because Shiro had told them not to, and they listened to Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro sat in the hot spring across from him, drinking because he deserved it. The thick, fruit-sweet wine that locals made affected him heavily, though perhaps that was because Shiro drank rarely, too. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The wine and the warm water made him flush a delightful pink, and Lotor just had to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So he did, swiftly sliding into Shiro’s lap like he belonged there.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro laughed into the kiss, squeezing Lotor’s waist affectionately. “Hey baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mm,” Lotor rumbled happily. The wine made the world feel soft around the edges, bright and better than usual, and it was so nice to have Shiro touching him right now. “Love you, Shiro.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Love you, too,” Shiro promised. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nuzzled his face and head and wherever else he could reach without having to move much, overly affectionate, but he could hardly bring himself to care. Shiro deserved to know how Lotor felt about him, how happy Lotor was right now. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro laughed. “Someone’s in a good mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed, sucking a mark onto the skin of Shiro’s throat. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a good mood, the best mood, and he was more than content to enjoy the warm water and Shiro and the wine.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro’s hand crept down to his ass, squeezing with more than just affection, and Lotor arched into it, demanding without words.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro laughed again, so freely. “Mm, baby…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>This spring was rather secluded -they’d chosen it by design, because Lance objected to watching them ‘make moony eyes at each other’ -and now Lotor was satisfied that it had worked out that way.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The lodgings that locals had provided were so far away, and the comfort of either the Black Lion or the ship, even further. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Were he completely sober, he probably wouldn’t have considered such a thing, at least not seriously, but the wine lowered his inhibitions, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.) </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shiro,” he whined. “Want you so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know, baby,” Shiro said. He managed to capture Lotor’s lips with his own, kissing him until all he could think of was Shiro. “Want you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor rumbled again. It was difficult to think, but he didn’t really need to think. It was safe to let go with Shiro. All that mattered right now was that he was with Shiro, and that meant it everything was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Positioned as he was in Shiro’s lap, he could feel exactly how much Shiro wanted him, and his own cock was beginning to press against Shiro’s abs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In the back of his mind, Lotor wondered if the locals would be angry if they desecrated their hot springs. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He couldn’t bring himself to care, though. Not right now, and not as altered as he was, drunk enough that the edge of his anxiety had vanished entirely a glass and a half ago.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He rutted against Shiro’s abs mindlessly, just doing it because it felt good, because he wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mm, baby,” Shiro murmured. “You gonna come like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was sure he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but something in Shiro’s voice kept him from nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He stopped, looking down at Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro looked up at him, eyes dark, his face even more flushed than before, the scar across his nose standing out in stark contrast.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor kissed it, because he could. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro laughed and cupped the back of his head with one hand, focusing his attention down, between their bodies. With his free hand, he gripped their cocks in a firm, yet gentle, hold.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor gasped at the feeling of Shiro’s cock against his, warm and hard. Shiro’s hand was calloused and rough in places, but he stroked Lotor so good…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor pressed his forehead against Shiro’s shoulder, eyes clenched tightly shut. If he looked any longer, he knew he’d come instantly, and he didn’t want this to end, ever.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>If he could just stay here like this with Shiro forever, then…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s hips jerked involuntarily, and Shiro’s rose to meet them, so that they were both fucking Shiro’s hand, grinding their cocks together.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was so good, pleasure lighting up every nerve ending.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shiro,” he mewled, too far gone to be embarrassed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“C’mon baby,” Shiro panted, turning his head just enough to nip the tip of Lotor’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor made some sort of unimaginably mortifying sound as he came (but fortunately Shiro wouldn’t care, nor would he ever tell anyone else), and a few more strokes had Shiro coming, too.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor relaxed back into Shiro’s lap, quite content to be held in the afterglow.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Water lapped at them, washing away the evidence of their tryst, relaxing him further.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He pressed his face against Shiro’s throat, nuzzling and rumbling affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright, baby,” Shiro said finally, “we should go pass out in a bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed an agreement, but made no move to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro laughed, and picked him up with ease, carrying him off to their lodgings for the evening. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lotor is an affectionate drunk. Or a morose drunk. No in between</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Lodak +teratophilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: This would fall under teratophilia, but basically a fantasy setting instead of the usual scifi setting.  Probably with Lotor as some variety of elf (because look at him) and Sendak as idk, some kind of fantasy being that can at least shapeshift to be relatively humanoid.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Monster fucker rights!<br/>Personally, I imagine Sendak as something like a cross between a werewolf and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast (animated) in this. <br/>Also, this piece used Tolkien rules of elf marriage, which are basically “only married people have sex, so if you fuck, you’re automatically married” (per Laws and Customs of the Eldar). (I’m actually a huge nerd) <br/>There is also the tiniest bit of soulmate Au here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wind howled around him, almost drowning out the wolves’ howls. A storm was building -the snow was falling faster and faster - and it wouldn’t be long until even his horse was lost.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor wasn’t sure where it had all gone so wrong. He’d been a prince just weeks ago, until his father had exiled him and stripped away his titles. Having no other option, he’d set out immediately for the lands of his mother’s people, but this mountain pass stood between him and (hopefully) sanctuary. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The horse went down, faltering on some obstacle hidden by the snow. Only his reflexes and luck enabled Lotor to leap free.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It had been early fall when he was exiled, down in the vale, and he wasn’t prepared for this.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The wolves were closer now, howling and baying, and Lotor had never felt panic like this before. He’d been hunting before, but he’d never been </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The wolves were hungry; they wouldn’t be satisfied with just his horse.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He ran, relatively unencumbered by the snow, managing to remain on top of all but the most lightly packed areas.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He couldn’t help but look over his shoulder as he ran, imagining that the dark shadows in the snowfall were the wolves -they were so close now, their howls so loud -and perhaps that was a mistake, he realized, as they cornered him in a little clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He had nothing on him; all of his supplies were on his horse. Exhaustion and the cold made him tremble, even more than the fear did.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Six wolves prowled around him, and Lotor did his best to stare them down, keep his eyes on them. More wolves waited in the forest’s shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>What could he do? He had no weapons, and he was just one elf, barely of age and still </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’d never been confronted with the possibility of his own death before, and why should he have been? He was immortal, unless some tragedy befell him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Some tragedy like this, perhaps. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Would it be better to freeze to death in the oncoming blizzard? Or should he let the wolves have him?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’d never felt cold like this before, so cold it </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ice crusted in his hair and eyelashes, and he couldn’t stop shivering. Each gust of wind felt like knives on his exposed face and hands. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The wolves inched closer, content to wait. Lotor was no threat. They could see that he had no strength to fight back. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And… Lotor was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It would be nice to lay down and go to sleep. To just...drift off.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He dropped to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The wolves sprang forward.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Something -a blur of dark fur -leapt out of the shadows, far larger than any wolf -or indeed, any creature Lotor had seen -and howled with the rage of the blizzard bearing down on them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The wolves </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In his chilly delirium, Lotor thought he saw some intelligence in the beast’s eyes when it turned on him, but then the world went dark and Lotor knew no more. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor woke, which surprised him, but what was even more surprising was that he was warm. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He hadn’t been truly warm in weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Without opening his eyes, he could tell that he was bundled up in a mountain of furs, and that all he wore was a soft shirt, too big to be his.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He opened his eyes finally. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The pile of furs was directly in front of a fireplace, and he seemed to be in some kind of abode. A little cabin, perhaps, dimly lit and cozy. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The wind howled outside, but it couldn’t reach him here.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re awake,” said someone.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor froze, his mind suddenly coming out of its lassitude. Where was he? Who was this stranger? What were his intentions?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wasn’t sure you would wake,” the stranger said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Because of the fire’s glare, Lotor couldn’t see him well, even when he knelt by Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Can you feel your feet?” The stranger asked. “What about your fingers?” He reached out with one hand, and Lotor recoiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Who are you?” Lotor demanded. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Easy now,” the stranger said. “I didn’t save you from a blizzard and a pack of wolves just to hurt you now. Let me see you.” He started pulling back the furs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor clutched at them, acutely aware that he was wearing only a shirt. Elves didn’t undress in front of strangers, and this stranger seemed more than big enough to subdue Lotor in his weakened state. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger paused. “I want to make sure you don’t have frostbite,” he said. “That’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hesitantly, Lotor let go of the furs. He also wanted to be sure he didn’t have frostbite. </span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>The stranger pulled back the furs. Lotor flushed at being so indecently exposed to a stranger. He couldn't help flinching when the stranger touched him, sliding his hands down Lotor’s leg, starting at the knee. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Easy,” the stranger said again, like Lotor was a feral animal in need of taming. “Easy now.” He took his time massaging Lotor’s foot and toes, before doing the same to his other leg. “Nothing hurts? Nothing’s numb?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good. Your hands?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor held them out, though he would have noticed if something was wrong by now, he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger checked them, and then Lotor’s ears. “Looks like you’ll live, little elf. Now, what were you doing trying to make it through the pass this time of year?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I…” It wasn’t this stranger’s business. “I’ll be going once the weather clears.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger laughed. “You’re stuck here till mid-spring at least. Only a fool would try to cross this time of year.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor pulled the furs back over himself. “As grateful as I am for your assistance, I would not want to impose myself upon you. So I’ll be going once the weather clears.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If I had known you had a death wish, little elf, I wouldn’t have bothered.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My name is Lotor,” Lotor snapped. “Not ‘little elf’.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger sighed. “Look, I can’t let you go back out there in this weather. It won’t hold long enough for you to get anywhere safe and I won’t have your death on my conscience. So, you’ll stay until the pass clears in four or five months.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And… really, what was four or five months to an immortal? </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fine,” Lotor said. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger's name was Sendak, Lotor learned. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He also learned that he’d been cursed by a witch, which was why he lived out in the middle of nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was the beast that Lotor had seen save him from the wolves. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor had heard of were-creatures, but never encountered one, and that seemed to be the closest thing to describe what Sendak was now. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak did not seem particularly upset by the curse. He spent most of his time in a half-beast, half-man form, bipedal but covered in thick fur, complete with claws and fangs and eyes that glowed in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Elves were gifted with the ability to know the ones they were meant to love from first sight. In his hypothermic state, when Sendak had rescued him from the wolves and the blizzard, he’d missed the signs, but as the months passed, as deepest winter turned to early spring…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He wondered if Sendak felt the same.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak hunted in his beast form, more often than not, keeping them fed through the winter, and Lotor was ready when he came back from a hunt.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor knew that he would never love another.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He wore one of Sendak’s fine linen shirts (in the summer, when traders came over the pass, he traded furs with them for goods he could not provide for himself), so big it came down nearly to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’d seen Sendak staring at him more than once when he wore nothing but the shirt. Surely… </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak returned from his hunt, having already butchered his prey -a pair of rabbits, it seemed -and cleaned himself of blood. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He set the rabbits over the fire to roast, and then finally turned to Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was sitting on the end of the pallet Sendak used for a bed (surprisingly comfortable). They’d shared it on the coldest nights, Sendak’s large body curling protectively around Lotor’s to keep the chill away. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His eyes swept over Lotor. “Lotor.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sendak.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor swallowed. What was he doing? “It is the custom of my people to marry for love,” he said, “and when one is ready, when one has found the person they are meant to be with, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As I have known.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is that why you were so eager to cross the pass?” Sendak asked bitterly. “Going to your lover? Sorry to have kept you here for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” Lotor whispered. “I was going because I had nowhere else to go. But then you saved me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak paused, visibly confused. “What are you saying, Lotor?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I knew it was you,” Lotor said, “almost from the beginning. I- If you want me to leave in the spring, when the pass is clear, then I will, but first, I- I want to give myself to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You don’t have to do that,” Sendak protested. “You don’t owe me anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know,” Lotor said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I- I didn’t think anyone could love me,” Sendak said. “I am cursed. I am- a monster. Lotor, go be with your mother’s people and forget about me. You are a prince; you deserve better.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” Lotor said. “You are the one for me, Sendak. There is no one better for me than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lotor…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor stood and went to him, reaching up and touching his face. “Sendak…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak’s hands -tipped in wicked, gentle claws -settled on Lotor’s waist, so warm that Lotor could feel their heat through the shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Kiss me,” Lotor whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak resisted for a moment, but then the dam broke. His lips touched Lotor’s not with the fury of a winter storm, but with the gentleness of a spring rain, soft and tender…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And yet it stoked a fire inside Lotor, as love and lust for the man in front of him grew. “Sendak,” he whispered, “I need you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak froze. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said quietly, ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You won’t,” Lotor said. “You’d never hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lotor…” Sendak began. He held up his hands. “Lotor, I’m a monster. I could hurt you, and that’s the last thing that I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You won’t,” Lotor insisted. “Please, Sendak…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak still seemed hesitant, but he nodded anyway. “I’m not...human,” he said. “Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It may not be what you expect.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t care,” Lotor said. He guided Sendak’s arms back around him, as comfortable in Sendak’s embrace as if he was made to be there. “It’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak pressed his forehead against Lotor’s for a moment, an expression of speechless gratitude. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor kissed him, deeper this time, mindful of Sendak’s fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak picked him up and carried him back to the pallet, still kissing him. It was only when he set Lotor down that he pulled away. “You’ll have to prepare yourself,” he said, “if you want to take me. I can’t- I would hurt you, like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sometimes Sendak could retract his claws, and sometimes he couldn’t. The exact nature of his curse was unknown to Lotor, but it seemed to be a capricious thing, and Lotor had accounted for that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Still, he blushed. “I already have,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So sure I’d indulge you?” Sendak asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ve seen how you look at me,” Lotor said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak made a rumbling sound, deep in his chest, and then he pounced, bearing Lotor down into the furs, stealing Lotor’s breath with a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was dizzy with it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I did not think that anyone would want me again,” Sendak murmured, burying his face in Lotor’s hair. “Least of all someone like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I do,” Lotor murmured. “I’ve wanted you so badly…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak kissed him again, and again for good measure, then pulled away to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor propped himself up on his elbows. He’d never seen Sendak nude before, though Sendak had obviously removed his damp frigid clothes when he’d rescued him, so it only seemed fair that he should catch a glimpse now, as Sendak undressed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He hadn’t been wearing a shirt, as he usually only did that on his most human days, and only if he wasn’t hunting. He was not especially human today.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He had been wearing pants, but he removed those now.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor swallowed. He wasn’t sure if he had prepared himself enough for that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak was much bigger than the average human or elf, and his cock was just as bestial as he was: heavy and girthy and just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>massive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor had always thought that he was reasonably well-endowed, but his slim elven cock just couldn’t compare to that beast. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>None of this stopped him from wanting it, though. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak slid back into place between his thighs, and Lotor pulled him down for another round of kisses, because he couldn’t get enough of it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>One of Sendak’s hands slid under Lotor’s shirt, rucking it up. “You are just the prettiest little thing,” he said. “Why would a pretty thing like you want a monster like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t,” Lotor said. “I want you to make love to me. Isn’t that enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes,” Sendak groaned. “Yes, Lotor, oh yes…” He wrapped Lotor’s legs around his waist and pressed the tip of his cock to Lotor’s entrance. “Are you ready for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ve been waiting for you for a long time,” Lotor replied, meeting Sendak’s eyes so he could see the sincerity there.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak’s gaze softened. “Then I won’t make you wait any longer.” With that, he started pressing in.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor did his best to relax and let him in, but it was difficult. Sendak was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>present</span>
  </em>
  <span>, intrusive and impossible to ignore. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Breathe,” Sendak murmured. “Just breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor did, even though it felt like Sendak’s cock was forcing the air out of him by its sheer size alone. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was trembling by the time Sendak’s thighs were flush with his ass. He expected Sendak to do something, but he just waited, stroking Lotor’s side comfortingly and peppering kisses all over Lotor’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you ready?” Sendak asked finally. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nodded, wanting to say something, but he couldn’t muster the words. So he just nodded vigorously, hoping Sendak would understand how badly he needed him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak hesitated, just for a moment, then withdrew slightly, before pressing forward again. Even that small motion made Lotor moan. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak seemed encouraged by that; he sped up, little by little, careful and attentive, as if he was waiting for Lotor to cry out in something other than pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor had never felt so good in his life. He was over half a century old -still young by elven standards -but he’d never experienced pleasure like this. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He didn’t even really know how to describe it, but perhaps that was because he could barely think right now.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was so close -right on the brink -when something pressed against his rim, something much thicker than Sendak’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lotor,” Sendak gritted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lotor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor tried to look, but the angle was impossible. “Sendak?” He breathed. A thousand questions swirled in his mind, but he didn’t have the words to voice them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I- I told you,” Sendak said. “I’m a monster, barely more than a beast… I can’t help it, but I won’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do it,” Lotor pleaded, deliriously hungry once his mind made the connection. “Do it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knot me, Sendak</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The power of his words must have been enough for Sendak, because with one final, brutal thrust, his knot popped inside and swelled, locking them together, as Sendak came.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The sudden stretch and fullness, the heat of Sendak’s cum -it all pushed Lotor over the edge, and waves of pleasure crashed over him, threatening to sweep him away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But Sendak was right there with him. The bond -the marriage bond, the true mark of matrimony among elves -settled into place, and now Sendak would be with him always, even if they were leagues apart. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hadn’t been sure that it would; Sendak was not, and had never been, an elf. He’d heard stories of elves -more unfortunate than he, it seemed -who had been set to marry, even going as far as to consummate, only for nothing to happen, or, even worse, elves whose bond remained incomplete, when one party felt it and the other couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lotor,” Sendak murmured, gathering Lotor up into his arms. “Have you bewitched me, little elf?” He did not sound upset, only...fond.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor rested his head on Sendak’s chest and listened to the slowing beat of his heart for a moment. He could feel Sendak’s contentment, an echo of his own. “No more than you’ve bewitched me, you beast.” He paused, combing his fingers through the fur of Sendak’s chest. “When elves marry, there are sometimes ceremonies and words spoken and vows exchanged, but it’s not...necessary. To make love, as we have, is to be married as far as my people are concerned. We share a bond now, and I will always have a part of you, just as you will always have a part of me. I understand that it is different for humans, so if I have- If you would rather that I leave, and forget this, then I will. But-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You knew that I was the one for you,” Sendak said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes,” Lotor said, just as quietly. “I wanted to have you at least once, before spring came.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You can have me always,” Sendak said. “You don’t have to leave when the pass clears.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor looked up at him with wide eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sendak</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Stay,” Sendak said. “Or, if you choose to go, allow me to come with you.” And then something mischievous glimmered in his eyes. “We are married now, after all, my husband. We should remain at each other’s side.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor kissed him fervently, unintentionally clenching down on Sendak’s knot and reminding them both that they were bound together in more than one way.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak rolled onto his back, pulling Lotor on top of him. “Let’s make love all winter and travel all summer, little elf. How does that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor couldn’t remember being happier. “Sounds perfect.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things that didn’t make it into the fic that I want you to know:<br/> a) Haggar is the witch that cursed Sendak<br/>b) Lotor was briefly worried that Sendak might want to curse broken, bc he was afraid Sendak was ugly as a human (he wasn’t, but Lotor loves his monster husband)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lodak+ facesitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There’s also mentions of a/b/o in this one, but nothing you couldn’t easily ignore if you wished</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lotor shivered as Sendak manhandled him into position, his large hands on Lotor’s thighs, spreading them wide and forcing him down, trying to remember how, exactly, he’d gotten here.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was no surprise that Sendak was drawn to him; they were mates, after all, and had been married for quite some time. Sendak had never let Lotor spend a heat alone, if he could help it, in all the years they’d been together, and Lotor returned the favor for Sendak’s peaks.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>For now, though…. neither of them were in season, or even close to being in season, and yet Sendak had been eyeing him like he wanted to devour him, like it was an effort to keep his hands to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor didn’t mind the attention; on the contrary, he found it quite flattering (especially considering that few other alphas would even give him the time of day). </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But this….</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>This was something else entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak had kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him some more, leaving Lotor hungry for more.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And that was when Sendak had bound his wrists with a length of wide satin ribbon -red and smooth, too wide to leave marks - loosely enough that Lotor could escape quite easily, if he chose. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Really, all he’d have to do was tug on one of the trailing ends, and the whole bow would unravel.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But then Sendak had whispered something truly filthy (“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to make you sit on my face and stay there until you can’t come anymore</span>
  </em>
  <span>”) and Lotor had flushed, but nodded, so hard his ears rang for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So now they were here, with Sendak hauling Lotor up to kneel astride his face, wrists bound together and held steady by Sendak’s hands on his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Lotor had the vague impression that perhaps Sendak had done something of this sort while he was in heat before, but those recollections were hazy and fragmented at best.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak did not immediately dive in. Rather, he lapped at the insides of Lotor’s thighs, cleaning up the traces of his arousal -Lotor got so wet for Sendak, no matter where he was in his cycle -peppering in the occasional kiss or nip.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was very nice. Lotor felt warm all over, despite being completely undressed in their quarters (which were kept cool, so that Sendak didn’t overheat, and so that Lotor had an excuse to demand cuddles from him). </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak wasn’t in a hurry, and for once Lotor wasn’t feeling impatient. There was little he could do to rush Sendak, and they had the whole night to themselves. Sendak would do things in his own time, and Lotor would end up liking it, because Sendak always took such good care of him (which was why he was the best alpha in the universe). </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So perhaps Lotor had been lulled into complacency, and therefore, when Sendak did finally turn his attention to Lotor’s slit, he was utterly taken by surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The first pass of Sendak’s tongue was slow and indulgent, like Sendak was savoring him. Sendak moaned, as if to prove that he was.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor moaned, too, in surprise, but also… </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak had teased him for <em>hours</em>, with the kissing and the attention to his thighs, which of course were so very close to where Lotor really wanted his attention, so now getting that attention so directly was-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor squirmed in Sendak’s hold, trying to sit down, but Sendak held him steady, hovering just slightly above his face, so that he was in control of the pleasure Lotor received. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>maddening</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak lapped at the outer folds of his slit, occasionally catching the underside of his cock, or dipping his tongue just barely inside.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It wasn’t enough, and Sendak, the absolute bastard, knew that. He knew Lotor’s body better than Lotor did, at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(If Lotor was in the right mood, Sendak could make him come in thirty seconds flat, and Lotor couldn’t even be embarrassed by that, because it was so damn hot.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sendak,” Lotor whined, “please…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak made a small, amused sound.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor tugged one of his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak flicked both of them, and the fur tickled Lotor’s inner thighs, which had already become sensitized, thanks to Sendak’s long worship of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lotor sighed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sendak…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak turned his head just enough to press a firm kiss to Lotor’s inner thigh, then lowered him the rest of the way down, right onto his waiting mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor thought he was prepared.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was not. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gone was the teasing, the gentleness, the sensuality.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Now it was something much more carnal and filthy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak forced him to grind down on his tongue, forcing it into Lotor’s slit, stretching him open with ease, because of how aroused Lotor was. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gods, he was probably drooling slick all over Sendak’s face…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was that thought that made him come, clenching down on Sendak’s tongue and grinding against his face, and Sendak dutifully kept fucking his tongue in and out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor slumped into his hold, shivering a little, enjoying the aftershocks.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak still hadn’t stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>...he wasn’t planning to stop, either, was he?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Until you can’t come anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor tangled his fingers in Sendak’s crest; he had a feeling he’d need to hold on to something. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>Sendak lowered Lotor down to the mattress gently. He seemed barely conscious, with his eyes half-open and hazy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak removed the ribbon, kissing Lotor’s wrists as he did. “Baby,” he murmured, “you did so well. Did you enjoy yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed. It certainly seemed like he had; Sendak had made him come four times.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak kissed him. Lotor didn’t do more than part his lips and let him, but that was alright. It must have taken a lot out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Baby,” Sendak said, “baby, I need to come, and then I’ll clean you up, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed again, reaching up to pull Sendak’s head back down for another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Sendak knew the bottom half of his face was drenched in Lotor’s slick, but Lotor didn’t seem put off by it. Sendak certainly wasn’t.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Having spent what seemed like hours breathing in the most concentrated forms of Lotor’s pheromones, it was no wonder that Sendak was only a few strokes from coming.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor made a soft, happy sound, pleased that his alpha was pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak made quick work of cleaning them up -though Lotor was not cooperative at all -before he gathered Lotor in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nestled closer, and they fell asleep together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Lodak + Sex in a Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original prompt: “fucking in the lions" is probably cliche AF, Lotor/Sendak sneaking off to fuck in someone *else's* lion (either because they're just that extra or because they know it would annoy TF out of the paladin) could be hilarious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Sendak could only roll his eyes fondly as Lotor dragged him into the hangar. He recognized Lotor’s mood - a combination of playful, vengeful, and horny -and knew better than to argue with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Besides, it wasn’t like Sendak wouldn’t reap the benefits of this, too.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(And...maybe some part of him liked the idea, too.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The hangar was huge, but it still managed to be dominated by the Lion in the middle of it, an obnoxious blue and frankly one of the ugliest vehicles Sendak had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor would have designed something much more elegant.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor pressed his handheld particle-field interrupter against the barrier surrounding the Lion, and that let them slip through unimpeded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’ve thought about this,” Sendak murmured, careful to keep his voice down. It was late enough that it was unlikely they’d get caught, but even so…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course,” Lotor said mischievously. “This wasn’t the easiest hangar to break into, and I wanted to be prepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak adored the way his nose scrunched up, just a little, and he couldn’t help bending down to give it a little peck.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He supposed Lotor was right, and besides that… he must have chosen the Blue Lion specifically. This was one of the furthest hangars from their guest quarters, and if Lotor simply wanted to fuck in a Lion, the Black Lion (practically right outside their door) would have been much more convenient.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak assumed one of the Blue Paladins (they seemed to switch Lions so often that he considered it pointless to try and keep up) had managed to spite Lotor in some way.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Therefore…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once inside the particle barrier, it was easy to get to the cockpit. Lotor seemed to know exactly where he was going, and Sendak merely followed behind.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sit,” Lotor said, pointing to the pilot’s chair.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was obviously not built for someone of Sendak’s stature, but he sat gingerly anyway, surprised that the seat conformed to his body as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“A minor feat of engineering,” Lotor sniffed. “More to do with the ore than anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You could make something twice as spectacular with half as much,” Sendak said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s eyes darkened and he practically threw himself into Sendak’s lap. “How do you always know what I want to hear?” He growled, rutting against Sendak. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know you too well,” Sendak said. He caught Lotor’s hips, stilling him. “And you just love being praised, don’t you, my love?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor leaned up and kissed him, an agreement. ”Come on, darling, we don’t have all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak laughed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Impatient</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was right, though; the longer they lingered, the more likely it was that they’d be caught, and that would probably end poorly, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Like this?” Sendak asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor kissed him once more, a filthy messy kiss, before turning around, so that his back was pressed to Sendak’s chest. He tried to tuck his legs underneath him, but Sendak caught him by the knees before he could, draping his legs over the arms of the pilot’s chair.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor squirmed. This position left him with less control than the one he’d been trying to get himself into. He’d have to rely on Sendak, and it took him a moment to decide if he wanted that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Evidently he did. He settled fairly quickly, leaning back against Sendak’s chest. “Darling,” he sighed, tilting his head back to look up at Sendak with big, pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak’s mouth twisted in a fond smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he loved Lotor, handful that he was.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He reached down between Lotor’s spread legs, to the hidden catches in his flightsuit. “Shall I fuck you, my love, or did you have something else in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor bit his lip. “I… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>prepared</span>
  </em>
  <span> for this,” he murmured significantly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>...</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak slipped a hand inside the flightsuit, finding it damp with Lotor’s arousal; no surprise there. He freed Lotor’s cock, then released a few more catches with his other hand, so that he could reach back…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There it was.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He played with the base of the toy for a moment, listening to Lotor’s muffled sighs of pleasure. “Filthy,” Sendak said, “planning to get fucked like this in some sort of- of sacred artifact.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Whatever Lotor had been about to say in his defense was lost, because Sendak chose that moment to remove the plug entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor whined sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak nuzzled the top of Lotor’s head. “Didn’t you want me to fuck you, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak took his time tucking the plug away in the thigh pocket of his flightsuit and withdrawing his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor squirmed in his lap, which only made it more difficult, but Sendak found it to be endearing. Lotor was only rarely this impatient for anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Love,” Sendak murmured, nipping his ear. “Behave for a moment, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor grumbled and crossed his arms, but otherwise stayed still just long enough for Sendak to get his cock out of his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He pressed the tip of it to Lotor’s rim, and Lotor started squirming again. “Sendak…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak laughed. “I’ve got you, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With that, he thrust up into Lotor, sheathing himself entirely in Lotor’s tight heat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor shuddered and went pliant. “Sendak,” he sighed dreamily. “Come on, give it to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright,” Sendak said, as if he could have possibly resisted any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His hands slipped around the backs of Lotor’s knees once more, hoisting him up and using that hold to move him up and down on Sendak’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor didn’t help, but Sendak hadn’t expected him to. The position left Sendak in control, and anyway, it was generally fairly easy for Sendak to convince Lotor to let him take charge.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. It was the middle of the night, but even so, someone could hear, if they happened to be walking around at this hour, and while Lotor might like the idea of being caught, having it actually happen would probably kill the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak buried his face against Lotor’s neck and shoulder for the same reason. Fuck, he loved fucking Lotor, he loved the muffled little noises Lotor made, he loved the way Lotor tightened up around him so expertly…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His eye caught the dashboard in front of him, and he had a flash of inspiration.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>It wouldn’t be the first time he’d fucked Lotor over a dashboard -they’d had to properly christen Sendak’s first battlecruiser, after all- and he was sure Lotor would love it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In one swift motion, he stood and bent Lotor over the dashboard, still buried deep inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor cried out sharply before regaining control of himself, pressing a hand to his mouth, practically shoving his fist in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A sign that he was on the verge of losing control entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak let go of his knees and put one hand on his hip, to hold him in place, and tangled the other in his hair, pulling his head back and forcing him to arch his back beautifully.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sendak</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Lotor cried out. He’d abandoned his efforts to quiet himself, and he was startling loud in the small cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come on, love,” Sendak said, “I want to feel you come, come on…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That was all the encouragement Lotor needed. He shuddered and thrashed under Sendak, coming violently all over the dashboard.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Not Sendak’s problem. That was very much someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> problem for tomorrow.) </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak bit into Lotor’s shoulder through his flightsuit (regrettably, the material was too tough for Sendak to leave marks) in order to keep himself quiet while he came. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He wanted to  slump down to the floor, pulling Lotor with him, but they really couldn’t stay. Not if they didn’t want to get caught.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So… He put one hand on Lotor’s back as he pulled out, admiring the way his cum dripped out of Lotor’s still-twitching entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mm?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shh,” Sendak said. “Don’t want to make too much of a mess.” He took the plug out of his pocket and pressed it back into Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor gasped, oversensitive. “Sendak…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shh,” Sendak soothed, closing Lotor’s flightsuit back up and tucking himself away. “I know you can’t stand to be empty for too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s ears twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak laughed and kissed the tip of one, before picking him up and carrying him back to their quarters. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lance is...really unhappy tbh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Keitor+ anonymous sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original prompt: anonymous sex scenario for honestly any pairing could be interesting, maybe Lotor/Sendak, Keith/Lotor, or Keith/Sendak?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Keith probably shouldn’t have been surprised that there were skeevy bars in space. And he wasn’t, really, he supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Mostly, he was grateful. He rarely had more than a few drinks, but skeevy bars had skeevy clients who wouldn’t ask too many questions.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was trying to figure out which patron would be his best bet for a good time when someone slid onto the seat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s a pretty thing like you doing drinking alone?” The stranger asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith looked him over before answering. Obviously at least some portion Galra, with skin that color, but he wasn’t as big as most full Galra. He wore a simple black bodysuit that hid not a damn thing and made his white hair </span>
  <em>
    <span>gleam</span>
  </em>
  <span> even in the bar’s shitty lighting. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I was thinking of getting out of here,” Keith said, tilting his head to one side in a way that he’d found meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>take me now </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Galra body language. (That had been a very awkward conversation with Kolivan.) </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger smirked, flashing his fangs. “You don’t even want me to buy you a drink first?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ve had enough to drink,” Keith said. Sure, he was thirsty, but not for anything the bar served. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger ran his hand up the inside of Keith’s thigh, bold and possessive. “At least let me pay for your tab.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ok,” Keith agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He finished his drink as the stranger settled with the bartender, watching over the rim of the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger was maybe the most attractive man Keith had ever laid eyes on. There was no dick print in the front of his suit, but he was probably Galra enough that he had a sheath, which meant maybe Keith would get a chance to coax it out, a task he enjoyed more than he probably should. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(He was a little envious, at times, like he was missing out on pleasures he simply would never be able to experience.) </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger finished with the bartender and stood, holding out a hand for Keith. Keith took it, slightly charmed despite himself (there was no point in getting attached), and became even more breathless when the stranger put a hand on his lower back to guide him out of the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I have a room at the hotel next door,” the stranger said. “Is that alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith had to look up and up and up to meet his eyes. “Yeah. That’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger smiled again, sultry and maybe a little dangerous. “Good.” </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger was on Keith as soon as the hotel room door closed behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith kissed back just as fiercely, but the stranger had the height advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So he palmed the stranger’s crotch, just to hear him moan. He’d been right about the sheath, too; the fabric of the stranger’s flightsuit was slightly damp, and as Keith rubbed at it, a bulge grew under his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger pulled away and hauled Keith up and over his shoulder. “Enough of that, kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Afraid you’ll come too soon?” Keith asked. He wasn’t afraid of riling the stranger up. He wasn’t exactly helpless, and anyway… He wanted something rough and violent. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, kitten…” the stranger purred. “I’ll keep you up all night, but I thought we’d go ahead and get down to it, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>WIth that, he threw Keith down onto the bed and climbed on top of him immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith fought back. The stranger might be larger than him, but that didn’t mean he was going to give in easily. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The line between sex and violence felt very thin sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger obviously wasn’t willing to just roll over for Keith, either, and so they clawed at each other, fighting for dominance, and somehow, Keith ended up with his face pressed into the mattress, one arm pinned behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger’s claws tore his suit into ribbons, but Keith could barely bring himself to care (it would repair itself in a few hours anyway); the sting of the stranger’s claws scoring his flesh only added to his arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith still struggled, though. He couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nothing was ever easy. This shouldn’t be, either.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(That didn’t mean it wasn’t good, though.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger rutted against his ass for a few moments, smearing his slick all over the place. Keith could smell its musk, heavy and masculine, practically spicy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’d smell of the stranger for days afterwards; the scent was almost impossible to wash off. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He wasn’t too upset by the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger finally pressed his cock to Keith’s rim. It was already slick enough that it would probably slip in easily, and Keith wanted…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger pulled back when Keith pushed his hips back. “Hm…” he teased, “I’m not sure if you really want it, kitten. Go on, beg me for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith growled, an animalistic sound no human had ever made, and tore himself free from the stranger’s grasp. He wasn’t in the mood to be teased and denied tonight. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’d spent too long chasing leads that led to nothing on a galaxy-wide goose chase to try and find Prince Lotor, who always slipped away somehow, leaving him with nothing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> of wasted effort, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His patience was worn thin. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He launched himself at the stranger, pinning him to the bed on his back, with Keith sitting in his stomach, leaning over him and baring his teeth as he sank down on his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’d expected the stranger to be afraid, or at least surprised, but his pupils were wide with arousal, so dark they swallowed light, and he grinned, just a little. “You fuck like a Galra,” he said, slightly breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith slammed himself down again, and the stranger cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Another thrust, and the stranger went limp. He didn’t even try to fight Keith. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Some small part of Keith’s brain that wasn’t completely distracted wondered if this had been the stranger’s plan all along. If so, Keith didn’t mind giving him what he wanted.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger reached up finally and gripped Keith’s thighs, digging his claws in. Somehow, those bright points of pain made the pleasure that much better, and he was rocketing towards completion without a care in the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was obscene: the sounds, the sweat dripping down Keith’s face, the look on the stranger’s face as he came…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith’s vision whited out for a few moments as pleasure ripped through his body, wave after wave crashing over him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He couldn’t hold himself up, and he pitched forward onto the stranger’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger caught him and held him, stroking his hair with surprising gentleness. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Neither of them said anything for a long time, and it was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was so nice.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Finally, the stranger gently pushed him away. “You can stay the night if you wish. The room is paid for, and I must be on my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh,” Keith said, and then… He’d never felt the urge to ask any of his other casual fucks, but… “Will I see you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The stranger smiled, a little sadly. “Perhaps, kitten. It might be better if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With that, he finished dressing and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>Months later, Keith entered the containment level of the Castleship and stopped dead in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He heard Lance behind him, loudly asking what the problem was, but Keith only barely heard him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was too focused on the man in the cell, the stranger from the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Prince Lotor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was clearly shocked, too, but he recovered quickly enough. He smirked. “Ah, kitten,” he drawled. “What a delightful surprise.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For clarification, Lotor absolutely had no idea the cute little hybrid he picked up all those months ago was a paladin. He’s just as shocked as Keith, but better at hiding it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Keitor +Alien Biology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original prompt: How about Keith going through Galra puberty and Lotor offers to help him through it. Keith then realizes he needs to fuck/be fucked and he looks more Galran at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Keith had no idea why the Blades were avoiding him, but that was basically par for the course as far as his life went, so while it hurt, it wasn’t exactly surprising.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It did mean that the only person he could ask about his….</span>
  <em>
    <span>issues</span>
  </em>
  <span> was locked up on the containment level of the Castleship.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was also unwilling to acknowledge Keith’s existence, until Keith gave up on civility and yelled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Look, asshole, I don’t have anyone else to ask about this, so can you just tell me what the fuck is happening to me, and then I’ll leave you the fuck alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That got a response from Lotor. “And what, exactly, is happening to you?” He asked, finally looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Like a piece of meat, sure, but at this point, Keith would take what he could get. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m…” Keith wasn’t going to bring up his cock here, to Lotor of all people, so he skipped that. “I…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well?” Lotor asked. “Don’t waste my time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Because you’re so busy,” Keith snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor rolled his eyes. “I don’t owe you anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith bit his lip. He didn’t want to do this, but… “If I got you your own quarters, would you be willing to talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s eyes sharpened, but he played at nonchalance. “Depends. I suppose you’d have to tell me what your problem was.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” Keith said, unwilling to let Lotor change his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll be right here,” Lotor said flippantly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Literally no one was onboard with the idea, but Keith really couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed answers before he ended up ripping his skin off in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He returned to the containment level.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My, my,” Lotor drawled, “aren’t you in a righteous fury.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shut up,” Keith snapped. “I did it. Now, tell me what I want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor stood as Keith powered down the particle barrier that kept him imprisoned. “And what do you want to know, exactly? You haven’t given me any- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That last bit was a sigh, a breath of recognition. Of what, Keith didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Of whatever was going on with him, he assumed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s eyes grew dark, like the void of space, and suddenly Keith was aware of just how much bigger Lotor was than him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, you poor thing,” Lotor murmured, all his snark and sarcasm gone.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Somehow that was worse.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith growled. “Just… tell me what’s happening, or I’ll make sure you never leave this cell again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nodded placatingly. “You’re Galra,” he said. “You are...how old?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Space made that difficult to reckon, exactly, but… “Twenty,” Keith said finally. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is that…” Lotor began. “You are not a child?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” Keith said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>And then he realized that Lotor had been surreptitiously sniffing the air, like Lance did when Hunk was baking cookies. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do you know of the-“ And here Lotor said a word that was more growl and teeth than anything else, one that Keith couldn’t have hoped to make out. “The blossoming?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Blossoming</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Keith finally decided that this wasn’t the best place for this conversation, and started leading Lotor to the guest room he was to inhabit. “What the fuck are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor followed, a little too close. “When a seed is planted, it sprouts and matures, putting down roots and sending out leaves, and only when it is ready does it...</span>
  <em>
    <span>blossom</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>If Keith hadn’t been so preoccupied, perhaps he would have realized that Lotor wasn’t being deliberately obtuse; rather, he was merely deeply uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As it was, Keith just thought he was being an ass. “Just tell me what’s going on, for fuck’s sake!” He shouted, rounding on Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor shrank back, as if he was deliberately trying to make himself seem as non-threatening as possible. “You are entering sexual maturity,” he said bluntly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith paused. Blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Slammed his hand on the door panel to the guest room. “Get in there,” he said, and barely waited for Lotor to obey before locking it behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Keith returned a few days later, in the middle of the night, out of his mind with lust and panic.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He didn’t know what else to do, didn’t know if this was normal, and Lotor seemed to at least have some idea-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor opened the door before Keith could, and scooped Keith up easily.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith melted against him, his body suddenly relaxed despite his racing mind.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You shouldn’t have waited so long, kitten,” Lotor murmured. “Did you have no suitors?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Suitors?” Keith managed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor sighed. “Oh, kitten…” He carried Keith to the bed and gently deposited him. “Has no one done anything to help you at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith thought about the way all the Blades had been avoiding him, even Kolivan, the way he’d been alienating the Paladins… He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor sat and pulled Keith’s head into his lap, stroking his hair gently. “It is...difficult,” he said finally, “to be your age, and to be a hybrid, and to be alone. It is not something I would wish on anyone. If you wish, I will help you however you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith nodded, and Lotor paused.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You don’t know what the entails,” Lotor said softly. “If no one’s told you of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sex, right?” Keith rasped. “You can fuck me if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor exhaled sharply. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not-</span>
  </em>
  <span> It is meant to be an honor. You should be draped in jewels and silks, all your family’s wealth, and the bravest and best warriors should have fought duels for the honor of taking care of you now: the opportunity to gaze upon you, to hand-feed you the finest morsels of the hunt,  to pleasure you and welcome you into adulthood.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So you do it,” Keith said. “Don’t you want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s face crumpled. “Oh, kitten… You deserve so much better than this.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Than I.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>And suddenly… Suddenly Keith’s panic, his distress was gone, like someone had flipped a switch, and he pushed himself upright and right into Lotor’s lap, wrapping his legs around Lotor’s waist. “I don’t want anyone else,” he growled, before pressing his mouth against Lotor’s.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was as surprised as he was, and didn’t immediately react. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When he did, it was to gently push Keith away. “Kitten- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
  <span> -you don’t know what you’re asking for.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Then tell me!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor blinked. Swallowed. “Your body is going to change. It might be alarming or distressing, and when it’s over, it’s permanent. The sex is- the endorphins… help to distract you from the discomfort-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’ll be here with me, though,” Keith said. And now that he was here with Lotor, he couldn’t imagine being without him, not when he was like this. “Do… do you not want this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s expression softened instantly. “Oh, kitten… If you’ll have me, it would be a great honor.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith leaned forward and kissed him again, and this time Lotor didn’t push him away. Quite the opposite: he put an arm around Keith’s waist, and cradled Keith’s face with his other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Every touch sent lightning down Keith’s spine, right to his gut, where heat was already pooling. Different from the usual teenage horniness. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Somehow, Keith ended up underneath Lotor, nude, with his legs spread wide to accommodate Lotor between them. Lotor was undressed, too, but Keith couldn’t remember if he’d always been undressed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You are beautiful,” Lotor whispered. “You are perfect.” He kissed the tip of Keith’s nose, his chin, the notch between his collarbones. “What do you want from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Everything,” Keith admitted. “All of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor pressed another kiss to his breastbone and laughed. “Alright, kitten. We’ll get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He slid his hands down Keith’s sides, and then reached between Keith’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His cock had been… Well…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It had retracted into his body several days ago, which was when he figured out that something was up. That had been what had originally prompted him to go to Lotor, because… He liked his cock, and he wanted it back, and he couldn’t figure out how to...un-retract it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor didn’t seem especially surprised. He cupped the little bulge of Keith’s genitals with one hand, rubbing and pressing, and suddenly-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was like coming, almost. Less intense, and he still needed- But there was some relief, some release as his cock everted into Lotor’s waiting hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is that normal?” Keith asked breathlessly. “Are Galra cocks inside like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sheathed, you mean?” Lotor asked. He put Keith’s predicament together quickly. “Oh, you poor thing… It must have been quite a shock to have your cock just disappear like that. No wonder you were in such a bad mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith glared, but it held no heat, not with Lotor’s stroking his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It felt...different. Slicker than it should be. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor kept stroking his cock, but used his free hand to gather up the slick that dripped from Keith’s brand new sheath, and then his fingers -proportionally slim, but still larger than Keith’s -pressed against Keith’s rim.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Easy, kitten,” Lotor murmured. “I’ll make it good for you, just relax…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith did the best he could. He wanted to fuck up into Lotor’s hand until he came, and he wanted to push Lotor down and ride him into the mattress, and he wanted Lotor to hold him down and fuck him until he couldn’t see straight-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But he relaxed, and let Lotor open him up quickly and efficiently, and suddenly-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Suddenly Lotor was pressing Keith’s knees up to his chest, bending him in half with minimal effort, and his cock was pressing into Keith, big and hot and textured strangely, and all Keith could do was take it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Perfect,” Lotor growled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith agreed; he’d never felt bliss like this before.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And then Lotor started fucking him, slowly and carefully at first, but he quickly realized that Keith wasn’t going to break, and then-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith had no idea what kind of sounds poured from his lips. He only knew that they stopped when Lotor kissed him, devouring them straight from the source.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The bed creaked and shuddered underneath them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith clawed at the sheets, at Lotor, at the bed frame, trying to find something to hold onto, but there was nothing that would keep him from being swept away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And… he thought he might like to be swept away, as long as Lotor was, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Keith groaned as he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He hoped that it had all been a weird wet dream, but as he opened his eyes and saw Lotor sleeping next to him, he knew he had no such luck.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His groan made Lotor stir and slowly open one eye. “Mm… how are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ok,” Keith mumbled. He felt better than he had in weeks, honestly. Stronger and sharper and more...</span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You wore me out,” Lotor grouched. “Insatiable little thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith blushed. For some reason, he’d hoped Lotor wouldn’t bring it up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Again, no such luck.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re gorgeous, though,” Lotor said, throwing an arm around his waist and pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With a jolt, Keith realized that they were nearly the same size now. Lotor seemed to still be a little taller, slightly broader in the shoulders, but…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He looked down at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was covered in a layer of very short, velvety purple fur.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Am I?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Incredibly handsome,” Lotor purred, rolling on top of him. “Shall I prove it to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And...well. Keith had no objections. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bad news lads... my dumbass coworker fucked up his back again and guess who has to cover for that moron, and I don’t have anything ready for after the 22nd, so things may be delayed :(<br/>I will finish Kinktober if it kills me, though</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Shance + exhibitionism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original prompt: Lotor or Shiro, taking his new bride lance, popping his cherry on stage.<br/>Featuring Galra Shiro and Altean Lance bc I said so</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
  <span>There was no one else Shiro could talk about this with, and so he visited Lotor, one of his oldest and closest friends. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He explained the situation -and really, it had been Lance’s idea; he made sure Lotor knew that -and Lotor laughed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shiro,” Lotor said, still laughing, “dearest, you came to the performance of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daldak</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I married Sendak.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well...that’s different,” Shiro said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course,” Lotor said. “Your intended is only thinking of inviting maybe two dozen people, and only as...evidence. Half the damn empire saw Sendak </span>
  <em>
    <span>ravish</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He didn’t need to make it sound so salacious. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, well,” Shiro said, crossing his arms, “you’re a slut, and it’s different, because that was a play, and Lance and I haven’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” Shiro said, instantly knowing that he’d said too much. “He wanted to wait until we were married.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And he wants your first time together to be in front of an audience… Afraid you’ll make a fool of yourself?” Lotor teased.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” Shiro said, huffy. He probably shouldn’t have gone to Lotor. Marriage had not made him settle down one bit. “You know how good I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mm,” Lotor said wistfully. “Then what’s the issue?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro didn’t want to admit that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked the idea, that the thought of it kept him up at night. It was torturous waiting for the wedding date, because he wanted Lance so badly… It was worth it to wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for Lance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but even so…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When he didn’t say anything, Lotor gave him a knowing look. “It’s alright to want someone like that, especially when it’s your intended. But if you need plausible deniability, I’ll say that you kicked and screamed and protested until your voice was hoarse. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro flushed, grateful that Lotor would never be able to tell. “Thanks,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor laughed at him some more on his way out. “Any time, Shiro!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>The wedding ceremony itself went very smoothly. Shiro wore traditional Galra red-and-gold, and Lance wore his family’s colors. He cried a little, when his mother started crying, and it was a beautiful ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance had -very shyly -asked for this next part of the ceremony for a number of reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>For one thing, Shiro was someone he had picked himself. It was not an arranged marriage, and as such, Lance felt the need to prove that he was capable of choosing someone who was good for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The other thing was… Lance might be a virgin, per Altean tradition, but Shiro wasn’t. Galra culture was generally freer, sexually, and he’d done quite a lot of experimenting before he’d met Lance. So he had to prove that Lance was “good enough” for him. That he wouldn’t stray.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And of course Shiro wouldn’t, and Lance knew that. But it wasn’t just about what Lance thought. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They were led to a small room at the back of the hall. A bed dominated the space, shrouded in gauzy curtains that were only there for the illusion of privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was enough room left for the witnesses -none of Lance’s direct family, thank the gods - to stand out of arm’s reach of the bed. They were to simply observe and remain silent.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was very much not at all like starring in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daldak</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro led Lance to the bed, turning him to face him at the last second. “Are you sure?” He asked, too softly for anyone else to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance blushed, but nodded. “Are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro was, and he nodded. “Yeah. Just...nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> nervous?” Lance asked. “You’ve done this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not with an audience,” Shiro said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>An audience that was starting to get impatient. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m fine,” he finished. “Let’s just…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance’s blush darkened. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro tilted his face up and kissed him, his free hand starting to work on the catches of Lance’s ceremonial attire. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Everything slid off into a puddle of the floor, and Lance gasped against Shiro’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro pulled back just enough to ask, “Are you-?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m fine,” Lance said. “Keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro lifted him up onto the bed with ease, suddenly hating the idea of having other people see Lance’s body, when he’d never seen him undressed before either.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He wanted to wrap Lance up and whisk him away, keep him for himself…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The curtains, sheer as they were, at least blurred and obscured the world beyond them, and Shiro could almost ignore their audience. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance reclined, showing off his body even though his flush extended all the way down to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro kissed him again. “It’s alright, Lance. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love you, too.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro gave him one last kiss, on the cheek, and sat back enough to study his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Altean markings striped his whole body, not just his face, swirls of teal that stood out against his tan skin. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Shiro whispered, for Lance’s ears alone.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance smiled. “It’s your turn, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro smiled back, and quickly disrobed himself, kicking the pile of fabric down to the end of the bed, enjoying the way Lance’s eyes widened. “Like what you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good,” Shiro said, laying over Lance, chest-to-chest, fitting himself between Lance’s thighs. Lance was so much smaller than him… “Lance, tell me if it’s too much,” he whispered. “Tell me if you need to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance nodded.  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro kissed him some more. That was all they’d done during their engagement, and it was familiar and safe and good, and Shiro doubted he’d ever get enough of kissing Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With his sharp Galra hearing, though, he heard one of the witnesses mutter to another, “Is this all there is to Galra sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro couldn’t help the growl that bubbled up out of his chest. He wished he could take hours to take Lance to the heights of pleasure, but it seemed that wasn’t an option.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Plus, they were expected at the reception later. So they really couldn’t spend all day here like Shiro wanted.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Time to move on, then. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He hitched Lance’s legs up around his waist. “Ready for me, my Lance?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance nodded, eyes wide and hungry. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With that… Shiro began pressing in. Lance really was ready for him, though whether he’d shifted himself or simply prepared ahead of time, Shiro wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter right now. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He slipped in like Lance was pulling him in, slick and easy, with Lance clenching down around him, making them both breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance clung to him, fingers tangled in Shiro’s fur. “Please,” he whimpered. “Please, Shiro, I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ve got you,” Shiro murmured as he started moving.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He hadn’t anticipated Lance being so loud, but as soon as Shiro thrust forward, back into his welcoming body, Lance cried out wordlessly, like he couldn’t possibly keep quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was actually quite pleasing. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Like… really pleasing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Some part of Shiro wanted to see just how loud Lance could be.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He pulled away, unhooking Lance’s legs from around his waist and pushing them up towards Lance’s chest, and started moving faster, angling his hips just so…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance shouted, back arching as his whole body spasmed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He wasn’t coming, yet, but there was time for that. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Feel good, baby?” Shiro asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance nodded. He looked completely debauched already, sweating, hair mussed, flushed, crying out for Shiro…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gods, it was so worth waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro fucked Lance, driving into him with devastating force, and Lance gasped and shouted each time, fragments of words and phrases falling from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>This was easily the best sex Shiro had ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He felt himself getting closer to the edge, but obviously he wanted to make sure Lance came first, so he let one of Lance’s slim, beautiful legs go, and reached for his cock, stroking in time to his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lance shouted, his entire body locking up, clenching so hard around Shiro that Shiro had no choice but to come.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He didn’t even have the chance to pull out before he collapsed, careful to not fall directly on Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He gathered Lance up as best he could, groaning softly as Lance’s body kept spasming around his cock with the aftermath of his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mm, baby,” he murmured, “you were so good. So good for me…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance blushed and hid his face against Shiro’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The lead witness came up to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro pulled a sheet over them, shielding Lance from their eyes. He couldn’t quite resist baring his teeth, but at least he didn’t growl.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The witness took a step back. “...I’ll let everyone know that the match is...successful,” he said, swallowing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, do that,” Lance muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’ll leave you to… freshen up,” the witness said, making to leave as quickly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro nuzzled the top of Lance’s head. He was ready for a nap, honestly; maybe he could convince Lance to skip the party?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shiro…” Lance whined. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Just a few minutes,” Shiro said. “Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance relented. “Love you, too, Shiro,” he said, settling into Shiro’s embrace. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little Easter egg in there for my dedicated readers ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Shiro/Lance/Keith/Lotor +Group Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lotor having been kept in a chastity belt during his banishment and the paladins of your choice help him finally take it off</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“There was one thing,” Allura said, to Lotor, after he was pulled from the cryopod. The fight with his father had left him profoundly injured, and he’d been in the pod for a week. “A strange signature on the scans.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s face didn’t betray anything. “I’m not fully Galra,” he said blandly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We know,” Pidge said. “But it’s not that. We had to put you in the pod suit, you realize.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor blinked. Keith was pretty sure that was his equivalent of throwing a Lance-style hissy fit. “...I’m sure you respected my privacy and bodily autonomy,” he said, slightly less blandly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What the fuck are you wearing?” Pidge asked. “We tried to get it off, but-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor stood abruptly, swaying on his feet (because they’d just pulled him from the pod, and he was still adjusting), making to leave.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Allura pulled him back down. “Is it a weapon?” She demanded. “Are you going to try to-?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The only person it’s intended to hurt,” Lotor said sharply, “is me. If you can figure out how to get it off, you can keep it, I don’t care. Otherwise, it’s not your business.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, but like,” Hunk said, “what is it? Special Galra underwear?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>If looks could kill, Hunk would be nothing but a smear of ash on the floor. “You might say that,” Lotor said, his voice dripping venom. “Let’s simply say that my father decided not only to exile me, but to take control of whatever bodily pleasures I might experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The rest of the paladins exchanged looks. Lance said, “Oh! So it’s a chastity belt.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor looked about ready to commit murder, but Shiro stepped forward. “Hey, that’s enough. I’m sure it’s a sensitive subject.” He turned to Lotor. “...Do you want it off?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What the fuck do you think?” Lotor snapped. “I haven’t been able to orgasm in almost ten thousand years.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Um,” Pidge said. “So… we’ll work on that, I guess, and you can-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You can eat something!” Coran piped up. “Nothing like a good meal to calm everyone down!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Delightful,” Lotor muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith followed Shiro to Lotor’s guest quarters. Shiro had the handheld device that Pidge had programmed to “disrupt the nano-fiber particles and denature them enough to remove”, and had called, “Not it!” When it was time to...help Lotor, and thus Shiro was in charge of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>operation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith followed, because he was the only one besides Shiro that Lotor didn’t seem to actively despise, after the scene in the medbay, and Lance was there, too, because, “What do you think alien junk looks like?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor met them at the door, glancing at each of them in turn, before turning to go back into his quarters, a tacit invitation to follow them. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So,” Shiro began calmly, “Pidge said it would work best if we could put it directly against the...fabric.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor held out his hand. “I really think I can manage myself,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“She wants the device back,” Shiro said. “And she showed me how to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor grimaced, but nodded. “Fine.” He started stripping right then and there but, Keith supposed, it had been nearly ten thousand years; surely he was eager to get it off.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(And then, presumably, to get himself off.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance whistled lowly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s ears twitched, just slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lance,” Shiro warned. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Look,” Lotor snapped, “are you going to get to it or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro flushed, and stepped forward, pressing the device to Lotor’s hip.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The chastity device appeared to be some kind of black mesh fabric -a nano-fiber -that had molded itself to Lotor’s groin, skintight, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>No dick print</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Keith’s mind helpfully supplied.) </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The handheld device powered up, blinking and humming. ”It might take a minute,” Shiro said. “Um…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor, surprisingly given the situation, just stood there, arms crossed but otherwise nonchalant, like this was a normal-but-irritating routine for him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So…” Lance began, “almost ten thousand years, huh? Must have been…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Frustrating,” Lotor supplied. “Considering the nano-fiber is designed to deaden sensation as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith hadn’t even said anything yet, but something drew Lotor’s gaze. His pupils dilated, and his ears started drooping.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He bit his lip, but that didn’t stop the smallest whimper from escaping. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you alright?” Shiro asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fine,” Lotor said, an edge to his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We can stop and try again later-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No!” Lotor took a few deep breaths. “No, I’d rather get this over with. And then…” He bit his lip again, and his ears twitched. “Keith, I… Would you…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(The tension between them made sense now, how Lotor couldn’t seem to decide if he wanted to pull Keith closer or push him away entirely.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sure,” Keith said easily. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, how come Keith gets to stay?” Lance protested.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He’s the only one of you that has a chance of keeping up with me,” Lotor said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Galra stamina and ten thousands years of pent up...frustration?” Shiro asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I...have some experience with Galra stamina,” Shiro admitted, and now it was Keith’s turn to blush. “If it helps.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s eyes grew darker. “If you are amenable.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m amenable!” Lance said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hm,” Lotor said, looking over Lance. “I could break you over my knee like a twig.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah,” Keith said, “he’d like that, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey!” Lance protested, though Keith knew for a fact that it was true.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well,” Lotor said magnanimously, “then you can stay as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He just wants to see what your dick looks like,” Keith said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was at that moment that the device beeped, and the whole piece of fabric just sort of...disintegrated.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro pulled the device away, and all eyes were on Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s groin had been smooth -the chastity device forced his cock to remain sheathed -and now that it was gone, his cock everted almost instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor shifted a little, sighing in relief. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he muttered, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lance said in appreciation.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It took all of three strokes for Lotor to finish, his cum splattering all over the floor and himself. There was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though Keith supposed that made sense. The poor guy hadn’t been able to come in almost ten thousand years. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was still hard, and though he had a roomful of people he’d invited to stay, he couldn’t seem to take his hand away and let them help him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Though, again, Keith understood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ten thousand years…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He came three more times in quick succession, but it didn’t seem to help.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lotor hissed. “Fuck, I can’t-“ </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Maybe it would help if you...fucked someone?” Lance suggested. “And um… I’m just throwing it out there… I’m down.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s eyes narrowed. “Are you sure? I’m… I don’t know how much control I’m going to have.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s fine,” Lance said. “Keith’s done way worse to me, I guarantee it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And you liked every minute of it,” Keith said, arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lance said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor sat on the bed. “Come here,” he said. “You can ride me,” like he was doing Lance a favor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a prince, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance wasn’t going to say no to that offer, and climbed into Lotor’s lap as soon as he ripped his clothes off.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Like Keith suspected, Lance had come prepared for this. He pulled the plug out and sat down on Lotor’s cock like it was no big thing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Lotor was, however, quite well endowed.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor wheezed like he’d been punched in the stomach, gripping Lance’s hips so tightly that his claws left marks.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Easy,” Shiro said quietly. “It’s alright to take it slow.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nodded, his face pressed against Lance’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You ok?” Keith asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Perfect,” Lance said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor just whined, his hips jerking uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith realized… for all his bravado, Lotor really hadn’t been touched -or even been able to touch himself -in almost ten thousand years. If he ever had any experience with this, he’d be completely out of practice.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Maybe it was all too much for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Maybe it would be best to just get it all out of his system, rip off the bandaid.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith stepped upon behind Lance and gently removed Lotor’s hands from Lance’s hips, replacing them with his own. “Shh,” he soothed. “We’re going to help you, alright. You need this, don’t you? And you can’t do it yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor shuddered, and nodded, and cried out wordlessly as Keith forced Lance to bounce on his cock, hard and fast.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith could already tell that it was going to be a pleasant, if messy, day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shiro grunted as he pistoned his hips a few more times as he came inside Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor whined softly -he’d been beyond words for hours now -as Shiro pulled out, and again as Keith took his place.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Somehow, Lotor was still tight around Keith’s cock, if sloppier. His whole body trembled, and Keith knew without looking that his face was streaked in tears.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But every time they’d asked him if he wanted to stop, he’d shook his head, begged them to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was strange that it had been so easy to reduce the proud prince to this. Strange and erotic, and Keith wanted to keep playing these games with him, even once all this was over.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Tie him down and leave one of Lance’s vibrators in him for hours. Edge him until he begged. Force both Keith and Shiro’s cocks into him at the same time. Make him come and come and come until he couldn’t anymore.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>For now, Keith fucked him slow and deep, nibbling his ear and neck and shoulder. “One more, baby,” he murmured. “Just one more, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was just as well. Keith could probably keep going, if necessary, but Shiro looked about ready to pass out, and Lance </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> passed out, snoring softly at the other end of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith wrapped a hand around Lotor’s cock, stroking in time to his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor whined; suddenly being touched this much after so long without anything made him super-sensitive, super easy to overstimulate. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But they were almost done.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith slipped a finger into his sheath, and Lotor convulsed, coming dry, shivering and whimpering.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good boy,” Keith soothed, thrusting a few more times as he came, too. “Good boy, you did so well, shh…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor stayed put, completely limp. He hadn’t been able to hold himself up for some time now, and his hips were in the right position only by virtue of being propped up with a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The four of them were filthy, covered in cum and sweat and Lotor’s slick and, in Lotor’s case, tears and drool, but Keith certainly didn’t have the energy to get all of them into the shower by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That was a problem for later. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>For now… Lotor gathered himself up just enough to curl up next to Keith, nosing at Keith’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keith pulled him a little closer and stroked Lotor’s back until they joined Shiro and Lance in sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I Uh...really liked this prompt, so I may end up revisiting/expanding upon it at some point in the future</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Lodak +anniversary sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original prompt: Anniversary Sex - We saw Sendak's turn to plan their anniv. but not Lotor's turn, and I think he's just as eager to take care of Sendak as Sendak is to take care of him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The whole thing was really quite domestic and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lotor decided. They so rarely got to spend quality time together to just be themselves, be in love, be </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>These days, it was usually only during their private anniversary celebrations that they didn’t talk politics or strategy or anything of the sort, as such things were off-limits.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They simply took this time to remember why they had married each other in the first place: not for convenience, not for political gain, not to make an alliance, but because they loved each other.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s ship was in orbit over a nice reserve planet -set aside by the Empire as a place to hunt game, a favorite sport of more traditional Galra, who would not eat meat that they didn’t know the providence of - waiting for Sendak’s small transport ship to signal that it was ready to dock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor couldn’t remember being this nervous in a long time. He knew that he didn’t have a reason to be nervous; Sendak would like what he’d set up, and even if he didn’t, it wasn’t like he’d be mad. At the very least, he’d appreciate the thought and effort that went into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really wanted this to go well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the scrubbers, the whole ship was filled with the scent of roasting meat, tantalizing enough that Lotor’s mouth was already watering. There was no way Sendak wouldn’t notice, but it was close enough to dinner time that they could go right to that portion of the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then… </span>
  <em>
    <span>after…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>His tablet pinged: Sendak, requesting permission to dock, which of course Lotor gave him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He headed down to the hanger, and by the time he got there, Sendak’s ship was making its final approach.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak wasn’t the pilot that Lotor was -he didn’t even really like flying that much -but he managed to land neatly and safely.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As soon as it was safe to do so, Lotor ran across the hanger to greet Sendak, all his nervousness falling away, as it always did when it came to Sendak. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak jumped down from the cockpit and scooped Lotor up, whirling him around and kissing him quite soundly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was laughing and grinning like a fool, breathless with an almost child-like excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gods, he loved his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak finally set him back on his feet, and Lotor promptly hugged him properly. “Darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My love,” Sendak replied. “I’ve missed you terribly.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not as much as I’ve missed you,” Lotor said, letting Sendak out of his embrace. He took Sendak’s hand in his and started leading him from the hanger. His luggage could wait.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, I highly doubt that,” Sendak said, squeezing Lotor’s hand affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed and squeezed back. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As they stepped out of the hanger and into the main body of the ship, Sendak paused, sniffing the air. “Love…?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I…” Lotor began, a little nervously. “I went hunting for you. It should be just about ready, if you’re hungry…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak turned to face him properly, eye wide and expression </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “This is for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor bit his lip and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak kissed him. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>love…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They’d had to skip a lot of the traditional parts of Galra courtship, due to the secret nature of their relationship and their distance from one another. The fact that they hadn’t wanted to wait any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But Lotor knew he missed some things, and he’d assumed (correctly, it seemed) that Sendak had too.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hunting for someone was an incredibly intimate act, and proving that you could provide for your intended was an important and traditional part of Galra courtship.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They’d skipped that, though they had been hunting together over the years (and it was actually Sendak who had taught Lotor how to hunt). This was the first time Lotor had hunted by himself, though, and Sendak knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I hope you like it,” Lotor said. “I’m not really sure what kind of creature it was. Warm-blooded, and somewhat mammalian, but it doesn’t appear to have been scientifically described-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak kissed him again. “Of course I’ll like it. You’re amazing, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor flushed. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak was staying for nearly two weeks -an absolute luxury for them -and so Lotor had planned to take Sendak down to the planet to hunt again (if they ever left the bed) and perhaps spent some time on a planet, breathing fresh air. Make love under the stars, perhaps. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In the meantime, though, Lotor watched Sendak finish his plate of meat, proud of himself and undeniably turned on by knowing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who had provided for Sendak. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love you,” Sendak said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love you, too,” Lotor replied, watching Sendak dreamily. He really did love Sendak, more than anyone or anything; he hoped Sendak knew that. “There’s no one else I would have rather married.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak smiled, the private fond smile he reserved for Lotor, and reached across the table for Lotor’s hand. “You are the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor felt his eyes get wet with happy tears. He wiped them away, because today was not a day for crying, and stood, sliding into Sendak’s lap with practiced ease. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak wrapped his arms around Lotor’s waist. “I cannot think of what else you might have planned, my love. This was already...perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor stroked his cheek with gentle fingers. Sendak pressed his cheek into Lotor’s touch, starting to purr a little already.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t have the words to describe how much I love you,” Lotor said quietly. “I can only tell you that I do, more than anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know,” Sendak said. “You don’t have to say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor smiled and pressed his lips to Sendak’s in a slow, sensual kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Neither of them wanted to part, even when breathlessness forced them to, and so they stayed as close as possible, breathing the same air, lips almost touching, Lotor’s hand still cradling Sendak’s face as Sendak’s purr flowed through them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I hate to sound greedy,” Sendak said finally, “but I have to wonder if you’re wearing something for me underneath your flightsuit.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Be greedy with me,” Lotor said. “I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak chuckled as his hands wandered down to Lotor’s ass. “Is that a yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Maybe you should find out for yourself,” Lotor said, making to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak didn’t let him. “Let me kiss you a little longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor didn’t mind that compromise, and he settled back into Sendak’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They kissed for hours, it seemed, and if it had been possible to do this forever, Lotor would have been alright with that. He had everything he needed within arm’s reach, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Finally, Sendak rose, still kissing Lotor, and carried him off to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He set Lotor down, and started undressing him, but Lotor batted his hands away. “You first,” Lotor said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak smiled. “Alright, baby, whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed and went to work on Sendak’s clothing. Not full armor  -though it wouldn’t have mattered; Lotor had plenty of experience dealing with Sendak’s armor -just a flightsuit with reinforced padding in vital areas, in case of an accident in transit or a surprise attack.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor rolled it down Sendak’s body, taking his time to touch and admire as much as he wanted. Sendak relaxed incrementally, and when he was bare, he let Lotor guide him down onto the bed, onto his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do you want this off?” Lotor asked, running his hand over Sendak’s prosthetic. Not the heavy, unwieldy battlefield model, but still heavy enough to be uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes,” Sendak said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor kissed his cheek. As uncomfortable as the prosthetic was, Sendak didn’t like to be without it unless he was satisfied that he was absolutely safe. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The trust Sendak showed him…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor disconnected the prosthetic with practiced ease, setting it aside gently, before moving to straddle Sendak’s lower back. “Darling,” he murmured, stroking his fingers through Sendak’s fur, “you’re so tense.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t have time to relax,” Sendak replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shh,” Lotor said. “Now you do.” He pressed the heels of his hands into the muscles of Sendak’s shoulders, leaning into it as he began his massage. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak groaned as his muscles started releasing their tension. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Let me know if it’s too much,” Lotor murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mm, no, baby, feels good.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good,” Lotor purred. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak turned into goo under his ministrations, knots and tension releasing beneath his dedicated hands, utterly relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor felt the moment he started purring, a little tremor that grew into a full-body rumble of satisfaction and peace. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor moved on from the massage, just combing his fingers through Sendak’s mane of a crest (one of his many, many handsome features), enjoying Sendak’s enjoyment, the silkiness of his fur, his warmth…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love you,” Lotor said. It felt like he never said it enough, and it was important to him that Sendak </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He needed Sendak to know that he loved him, more than anything. “I love you so, so much, my darling…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak’s purr grew even louder, though that was at least in part due to Lotor’s nimble fingers reaching the places behind his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor didn’t expect an answer; Sendak was purring too hard to speak, and he didn’t really need an answer anyway. He just needed Sendak.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak finally pushed himself up on his arm, indicating that he wanted to change positions.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor lifted himself up just enough to let Sendak turn over, and then he draped himself back over Sendak’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak guided him into a kiss, sweet and sensual and slow, like they had all the time in the universe. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And they did, for now. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor reached down to palm at Sendak’s sheath, expertly drawing his cock out. Sendak panted into the kiss. “Lotor…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shh…” Lotor soothed. “Let me take care of you. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak could rarely refuse Lotor anything anyway, though he did whine when Lotor pulled away from the kiss to slide down Sendak’s body -his toned, handsome body -in order to settle between his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Sendak’s cock, which already felt hot and slick against his lips, and Sendak shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor looked up through his eyelashes to meet Sendak’s gaze as he took the first portion of Sendak’s cock into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sendak rumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor closed his eyes, to better savor the weight and flavor of Sendak’s cock on his tongue, the heat of it, the way it twitched minutely as Sendak tried to keep himself still.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor tongued the ridges, sliding over and between them slowly, carefully, even as he brought one hand up to Sendak’s sheath, tracing around the base of his cock so lightly that it was an obvious tease.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak made the prettiest, hottest noises, punched-out grunts and groans and sighs, all for Lotor. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor sucked his cock decadently, taking his time so they could both enjoy the experience. They had such little time together…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak’s hand ended up resting on the back of Lotor’s head, not pushing or demanding, though Lotor wouldn’t have minded. He hummed, giving permission.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak tangled his hand in Lotor’s hair, pulling just slightly, just enough to make Lotor moan.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My love,” Sendak groaned. “My love…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed again, and Sendak came. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor swallowed what he could, but Sendak was quite virile, and so cum dripped from the corners of his mouth and down his chin; he hardly minded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak tugged at Lotor’s hair, a tacit demand for Lotor to come back, and Lotor did, once more draping himself over Sendak.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak kissed him, carefully lapping away his spend, purring and touching Lotor everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor squirmed a little, his arousal making itself known.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And now,” Sendak said, playing with the catches of Lotor’s flightsuit, “it’s your turn, my love.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These boys are in love and there’s nothing u can do about it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Lodak +public humiliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original prompt: Lotor gets captured after the Kral Zera and brought to the victor, Sendak, to be his slave. However, his captors do not know that they are secretly married, and before Sendak/Lotor reveals this, the two of them decide to play a little (and very kinky) game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So like... everyone watching assumes that this is non-con, but it technically isn’t. Lotor is super into this, and Sendak makes it clear that he’s allowed to say no/end it whenever he wants</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The newly-crowned Emperor Sendak was ...less-than-thrilled with this aspect of ruling. Audiences were </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he was sure that everyone who petitioned him could have solved their problems on their own, without bothering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, this was expected of him, and so he had little choice in the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, though… Today made it all worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small-time Commander-turned-pirate (what choice had he had when Voltron destroyed his fleet? Zarkon was unsympathetic to failure) came before him. Sendak couldn’t remember his name, but it seemed that was hardly important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sire,” the Commander said. “I hope I may be allowed to rejoin the Empire. I have brought a gift for you, if I may be allowed to present it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak waved a hand, not knowing what this gift could possibly be, but sure it was something of little value or importance.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, how wrong he was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, members of the Commander’s crew entered the hall, dragging…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lotor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak’s mouth was suddenly dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered what he’d said during the Kral Zera (“</span>
  <em>
    <span>when I’m the Emperor, I’m going to keep you as my slave</span>
  </em>
  <span>”), but Lotor had escaped, and he’d assumed…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. This Commander seemed to have taken those words to heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor was muzzled, his wrists shackled in front of him, a leash attached to the collar around his throat. From what Sendak could see, he was unhurt, but angry (or acting like he was). He struggled futilely against his captors’ hold, snarling unintelligibly behind the gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume you’ve left him unscathed,” Sendak said, finding his words finally. “It would be rather...rude to give damaged property as a gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Sire,” the commander said, signaling to his men, “but perhaps you’d like to see for yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sendak could think of a good reason to stop it, the soldiers were forcibly stripping Lotor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His armor had already been confiscated, so it was only a matter of removing his flightsuit -easy enough with a few flicks of a sharp dagger -and then he was standing before everyone in nothing but the muzzle and collar, the tatters of his suit pooled around his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not difficult for Sendak to salaciously rake his eyes over Lotor’s body; the only difficult thing was swallowing his anger at this- this treatment, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>disrespect-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lotor was relatively unharmed, other than a few bruises. Nothing serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like what you see, Sire?” The commander asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak glanced at Lotor. Their eyes met, and Lotor nodded almost imperceptibly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved his hand, gesturing for them to bring Lotor closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pushed Lotor forward so roughly that he nearly fell at Sendak’s feet. He caught himself though, before Sendak could intervene, and Sendak merely took his jaw in one hand, roughly turning his face this way and that, as if studying him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a struggle for Lotor to keep his eyes from fluttering shut. It had been a year or more since the last time they’d been close enough to touch -the Kral Zera didn’t count -and Lotor required affection to be at his best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can have you taken to my rooms,” Sendak said, too quietly for anyone else to hear, “and you can rest and eat. Or…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor’s eyes narrowed instantly as his breaths came just slightly faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Or…” Sendak continued, “you can stay here, and we’ll play a little game, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor’s eyes darkened, pupils quickly dilating like little black holes. He nodded, once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you stop me?” Sendak asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor snapped once, no force behind the gesture, so that it was silent. With his back to the room, no one would know…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone would assume that Sendak was merely making use of his slave, in order to dominate him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>humiliate</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They would never consider that perhaps that was what Lotor wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He’ll do,” Sendak said louder, addressing the commander. “I’ll consider your request, as well as an appropriate award.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you, Sire,” the commander said, bowing obsequiously.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak waved him off, then picked up Lotor’s leash, wrapping it around his hand and dragging Lotor closer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor struggled, but it hardly mattered; in short order, Sendak had him straddling one thigh, facing the room and utterly exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor shivered, but Sendak could tell it was more from excitement than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Something of this sort had come up when they discussed their secret fantasies once; Sendak had assumed Lotor would refuse to play along now, even though this was something he’d wanted to try for a long time, opting instead for the safety of Sendak’s quarters, but Sendak couldn’t deny his own excitement now.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak wrapped one arm around Lotor’s waist and held the leash in the other, but otherwise ignored Lotor as he continued his audiences.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>At first.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The anticipation was killing Lotor, he knew. He could feel the little abortive thrusts Lotor made against his thigh as he tried to discreetly pleasure himself; Sendak’s claws digging into his waist (though not hard enough to draw blood) put a temporary stop to it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Be good,” Sendak murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor whined softly behind the muzzle. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It seemed his pet was bored.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Time to move on, then.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He loosened his hold on Lotor’s waist, letting his hand fall to Lotor’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor jumped, legs automatically snapping shut.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Or, rather, trying to; he was still straddling Sendak’s thigh, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak trailed his claws up the inside of Lotor’s thigh, just hard enough to feel like a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor valiantly tried to hold still, but it was a losing battle, especially when Sendak stroked a finger over the opening of Lotor’s sheath.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The leg of Sendak’s flightsuit was already soaked through in one place because of how aroused Lotor was. Slick dripped from his sheath, making everything slippery and sensitive.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak wondered if the other Galra in the room could smell it; he certainly could.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s sheath was swollen and flushed, hot to the touch. Underneath, Sendak could feel the hard bulge of Lotor’s cock, which he was trying to keep contained.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That must have been the goal, Sendak supposed. Lotor squirming in Sendak’s lap like this could mean any number of things, but if his cock was out, then everyone would know what a slut he was.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He whispered as much to Lotor, carefully sliding the tip of his finger into his sheath. “Keep it in,” he said at last. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s muscles clenched around Sendak’s finger, hard, drawing it further in, as he fought to keep his cock from unsheathing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak knew his body too well, though. He’d spent hours and hours taking Lotor apart with just his fingers and tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He crooked his finger just so, pressing into a spot behind Lotor’s cock, and Lotor moaned, bending forward as much as he could, like he’d been punched in the gut. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>More slick stained Sendak’s flightsuit. “Messy slut,” he murmured, pulling Lotor upright again with his hold on the leash. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor only made a soft sound, still dazed from having come like that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak gave him two audiences to recover -more than generous, really -simply stroking his skin like a favored pet as Lotor’s breathing slowed back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Still alright?” Sendak asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nodded once. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak gave him no further reprieves. This time, he was able to fit two fingers into him, stretching him gently open as Lotor fought to keep his cock sheathed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was a losing battle. Sendak was sure Lotor had never been quite this aroused before in his life -and Sendak had evidence to back that up -and as good as his self-control was, Sendak knew how to make him lose that control.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>One of Sendak’s commanders was in the middle of speaking when Lotor finally gave in, letting his cock evert with a barely muffled cry as he came.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The commander trailed off, averting his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Such a display was...pornographic, and pornography was uncommon and nearly taboo for the Galra. It was clear that, even if those watching derived some pleasure from it (and how could they not? Lotor was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vision</span>
  </em>
  <span>), they were deeply uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And, of course, no one wanted to risk offending Sendak.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak ignored all of that, pretending that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. “Keep going,” he ordered the commander.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The commander swallowed, took a deep breath. Continued. He stared at the wall behind Sendak the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>All the others were much the same. None dared to comment, and few even looked Lotor’s way, even when he made noise.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Which, of course, he did. He’d always loved having his sheath played with, and two orgasms had made him terribly sensitive. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Perhaps too sensitive; he squirmed with every touch, whining and reflexively trying to get away, not that there was anywhere to go. He hadn’t signaled a stop, though, and Sendak knew that he loved to be pushed to his limits, so he didn’t let up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak had lost track of how many times Lotor had come -sometimes they were such little things, barely more than muscle spasms, and sometimes one orgasm ended right as another began, so it was difficult to keep track anyway -but it had been hours since they started this game, and the leg of Sendak’s flightsuit where Lotor was perched was soaked through. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor himself was mostly limp, just twitching when Sendak touched him, breathing shallowly and only making the smallest of sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Time to end it, then. Even if Lotor hadn’t signaled a stop yet, Sendak knew his limits pretty well; he’d call for one soon, if he didn’t just pass out first.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So… Sendak ended the audience, dismissed all the commanders and advisors and everyone else, until he was alone with Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Love,” he murmured, pulling Lotor into his arms. He unbuckled the muzzle, letting it drop to the floor. “Oh, my love…you did so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor started purring softly, leaning into Sendak’s gentle touches. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak kissed his forehead and rose, still cradling him in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was a secret passageway leading from the throne room to the Emperor’s quarters, and Sendak used it now, not wanting to let anyone else see Lotor like that. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He set Lotor down on the bed and began drawing a hot bath for the both of them. While the tub filled, he ordered dinner to be brought to his chambers, requesting Lotor’s favorites because he deserved it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak removed the last of Lotor’s restraints and put him in the tub, settling behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor turned around enough to nestle against Sendak’s chest, still purring.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak stroked his back. “Was it alright, my love? Did you enjoy yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor nodded. “Would have stopped you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know,” Sendak said. “I just wanted to be sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor leaned up and kissed him. “I trust you, my darling husband, more than anyone. And I love you. And… that was exactly what I needed.” He sighed and tucked himself back under Sendak’s chin. “I’ve had a rough few months.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know,” Sendak said. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” Lotor said. “And we’re together at last… Things will be better now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak kissed the top of his head. “Things are always better when you’re by my side, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor smiled and relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He spoke up again a few minutes later: “What were you planning to do with the commander that brought me here, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I was hoping you had some ideas,” Sendak admitted. “I really wasn’t expecting to see you, and my mind just went blank.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor laughed softly. “Perhaps you could send them your slave for an evening to give them what they’ve earned.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak couldn’t see Lotor’s face from this angle, but he could imagine the knife-sharp smile on his lips. “Perhaps,” Sendak said. “They laid hands on you, after all.” He held Lotor a little closer, nuzzling the top of his head. “But don’t worry about it right now, love. Rest. You’re safe now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed. “Always safe with you,” he said drowsily. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love you,” Sendak murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Lodak + cheer up sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original prompt: Lodak in which Sendak is in a bad mood and Lotor cheers him up by practically wrapping himself up as a kinky present (aka new lingerie and cuffs and a collar and gag and such things, maybe nipple clamps, up to you, go wild). Sendak is obviously delighted and they have a very nice night and Lotor gets his brains fucked out and Sendak has a lot of fun with all the toys and gear Lotor has.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sendak rarely had truly terrible days, but today was one of them. It had been one stupid, idiotic disaster after another, and everyone he worked with was a moron, and-</p><p>
  
  <span>He stopped dead as he entered his and Lotor’s chambers. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor usually would have greeted him at the door, if he hadn’t sought Sendak out earlier, but today…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Today he knelt gracefully next to Sendak’s favored seat, patiently waiting for Sendak’s return.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He wore a collar with a leash attached, the far end draped over the arm of the sofa, as if waiting for Sendak to pick it up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s wrists appeared to be cuffed together behind his back -not a difficult task for him to accomplish by himself -and that made his chest puff out slightly, showcasing the bars through his nipples and the delicate chain strung between them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He so rarely wore his piercings…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak was quite familiar with Lotor’s large and varied collection of lingerie, but even he didn’t recognize the set Lotor wore now: a black mesh bodysuit, barely opaque in certain key areas, with a cutout to show off those piercings. Matching stockings hugged his long, slender legs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Simple, classy, and extremely sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It occurred to Sendak that Lotor had to have planned this. He’d known somehow that Sendak was going to be in a bad mood, and he’d planned this to cheer him up afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love you,” Sendak blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s lips twitched as he tried not to laugh. He glanced at the end of the leash, then back at Sendak as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>well?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak remembered that his work for the day wasn’t done yet. He had bureaucratic nonsense to finish in his office. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He hated to disappoint Lotor, after he’d gone through such trouble…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He picked up the leash. “I have some work to finish. You can keep me company.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor rose to follow Sendak to his office.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak sat in his chair, sighing as he thought of how much he had to do. At least Lotor would be here with him, so it wouldn’t be quite so bad. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor knelt once more, underneath the desk, situating himself between Sendak’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’d been too frustrated to consider that, but it seemed that Lotor hadn’t been.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He stroked Lotor’s hair for a moment. “Use your mouth, pet,” he murmured, spreading his legs a little further apart, in order to make it easier for Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor was good at opening catches with his teeth, though, one of his many talents.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He rubbed his cheek against Sendak’s groin for a moment, humming at the way Sendak’s cock began emerging from its sheath, before finding the catches that would release Sendak’s cock with his teeth and opening them one-by-one. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak sighed in relief as his cock sprang free. Lotor’s sexiness always made him so damn hard.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You are the best, my love,” Sendak said, stroking Lotor’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor turned his head to press a kiss to Sendak’s palm. “Wanna keep you warm while you finish up,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright,” Sendak breathed unsteadily. “Yeah, that’s… Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor looked up at Sendak through his eyelashes as he pressed his lips to Sendak’s cock, slowly taking him into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak loved the sight of him on his knees, so pretty and giving and sexy, his lips stretched around his cock. He loved the feeling of Lotor’s mouth on him, hot and wet and welcoming.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was a struggle to not thrust forward and just...fuck Lotor’s mouth. Lotor wouldn’t mind, but that wasn’t the point right now. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He took a few deep breaths and stroked Lotor’s hair. Lotor relaxed, his eyes falling shut as he managed to get all of Sendak’s cock in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Otherwise… he remained still, and that allowed Sendak to regain control of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He turned to the pile of paperwork he needed to finish, only mildly distracted by Lotor’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor, for once, was being good, but he couldn’t help the reflexive little swallows that pulled at Sendak’s cock, and that fed Sendak’s arousal, even as he tried to focus wholly on his work so he could get it done and over with. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Finally, he signed off on the last report.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He stroked Lotor’s hair again. “Alright, love, all done.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor blearily opened his eyes, humming softly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak’s cock twitched in his mouth, and Lotor gave it a purposeful suck.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pet…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sendak warned. At this rate, it was all he could do to not fuck Lotor’s face until he came down his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor pulled off his cock and grinned. “Is that really what you want? Because I had something else in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak was sure he did; Lotor liked to plan little surprises like this. “Show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor stood. “Take me to the bedroom,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And of course Sendak did; he could never deny Lotor anything. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor followed along, obedient at the other end of the leash.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak knew immediately that Lotor had put some forethought into what, exactly, Sendak might want after the day he’d had as soon as he set foot in the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They had a huge four-poster bed, built of solid, heavy wood, complete with head- and footboards.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A folded blanket was draped over the footboard, padding the top edge.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Coincidentally, the footboard was tall enough that it aligned nearly perfectly with Sendak’s hips, which made it an excellent place to bend Lotor over.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gods, Sendak loved his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor had also helpfully placed a bottle of lube nearby, as well as a few sex toys from his extensive collection. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Sendak knew he didn’t intend for all of them to be used; he was just giving Sendak </span>
  <em>
    <span>options</span>
  </em>
  <span>.) </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And what would you like me to do with you now, pet?” Sendak asked, tugging on the leash a little to get Lotor to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Whatever you wish,” Lotor said. “I am yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak hummed an agreement as he bent to kiss Lotor. Honestly, just having Lotor be here with him was enough to take the edge off his bad mood, and he didn’t really need more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But if Lotor was offering…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak tugged on the chain connecting Lotor’s nipple piercings, and Lotor moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Over the footboard,” Sendak said, loosely tying the leash around one of the bedposts.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With his arms cuffed behind his back, and the board being just a little too tall for him, Lotor struggled to get into position, but Sendak enjoyed watching him squirm, and it wasn’t like Lotor wasn’t enjoying himself, either.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Now that he was bent over… the bodysuit had another cutout, this time exposing his pretty little ass and the end of the toy buried in it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>...how long had Lotor knelt by the sofa, waiting for Sendak to return, with that inside him?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>All his squirming now made the toy move inside him, and in short order, Lotor was panting and moaning from more than just the exertion.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>After a minute or two, Sendak took pity on him and hauled his hips up over the footboard. Like this, the balls of his feet only barely touched the floor, and in order to keep his balance, he had to keep his face pressed into the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The position put his ass in exactly the right place for Sendak to rub against, letting his cock slide between Lotor’s plump cheeks, catching the end of the toy and making him moan.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>vocal</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight, a sign he was riled up already, and Sendak loved that. He loved it when Lotor was deeply into it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Darling,” Lotor whined. There was very little he could do other than take what Sendak gave him. He had no leverage, and Sendak’s hands were on his hips anyway, holding him in place. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hm?” Sendak asked. “You said I could do whatever I wanted.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor whined, turning his face away, as if it were possible to hide his embarrassment from Sendak.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He had no reason to be embarrassed; Sendak loved it when he got all slutty like this.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak rutted against him for just a little longer, because he could, and then he reached down to Lotor’s ass, pressing his thumb against the end of the toy. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor shuddered, panting and moaning.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How long did you have this in?” Sendak asked. “Did you put it in just before I returned, or have you had your slutty hole filled all day? I know you like it like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Just- </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmmm</span>
  </em>
  <span> -just while I was waiting for you,” Lotor panted. “Wanted to be ready for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak hummed, pleased, still rocking the toy back and forth. Finally, he tugged on it gently, withdrawing it from Lotor’s hole, holding it still at the widest part.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor moaned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sendak…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak let go of the toy, watching with great enjoyment as Lotor’s greedy hole pulled it back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor wailed, his hands clenched into fists. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak could have spent all night playing with Lotor like this, only he knew that Lotor would eventually get his revenge, and while it would likely be very pleasurable, it wasn’t quite what he was looking for right now. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He pulled the toy free, and Lotor’s breath rattled in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak didn’t leave him empty for long -Lotor hated it, and Sendak was a loving husband who knew how to take care of his beloved - immediately pressing into Lotor’s heat, still delightfully slick and tight.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor rolled his hips as much as he was able -not much, but it still felt amazing -and Sendak took that as a signal that he didn’t require any more time to adjust.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Their bed was a large, sturdy thing by necessity; after all, it was impractical to keep replacing the frame every time they broke it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>This one was heavy enough that even as Sendak fucked Lotor now, hard and fast and deep, just how Lotor liked it, it didn’t hit against the wall or even creak.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was no noise in the room other than Lotor’s wordless sounds of pleasure, rising in crescendo as Sendak fucked him closer to the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak ran one hand over Lotor’s body, enjoying the feel of the delicate mesh under his fingers. Part of him wondered if Lotor would mind if he used his claws to rip it to shreds, and what Lotor would do to him if he went through with it anyway; it might be worth it…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But then his hand found the chain connecting Lotor’s piercings.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor rarely wore those piercings; he was sensitive, and they chaffed, so he mostly reserved them for special occasions. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak tugged on the chain gently.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor made a soft, punched-out noise as his every muscle clenched in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was almost enough to make Sendak come right then and there, but by some force of will, he managed not to. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright?” He asked raggedly, pausing long enough to check on Lotor and to clear his head somewhat. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lotor panted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak knew Lotor well enough to know that that was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, keep going</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so he did. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor cried out when Sendak tugged on the chain again (still gently, of course), completely losing his balance as his knees gave out. He flailed a little, managing to force himself back on Sendak’s cock as he tried to find his footing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That wasn’t going to happen. Lotor’s previous position had been precarious to start with, but now…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak used his free hand to hoist Lotor’s thigh up, more in line with his own now, and Lotor followed his lead and wrapped his other leg around Sendak’s.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” Lotor managed. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sendak…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak resumed fucking him. This new angle allowed him to go deeper, hitting spots that made Lotor </span>
  <em>
    <span>shriek</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it really was the most gratifying thing. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>One more well-time tugged on the chain made Lotor come, his entire body spasming and shaking as Sendak fucked him through it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak came, too, to the sound of Lotor’s satisfied, if slightly overstimulated, sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak let go of Lotor’s thigh as he caught his breath, holding onto the bedpost to keep himself somewhat upright. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He used his other hand to stroke Lotor’s side, feeling his pulse slow to normal, the warmth and softness of his skin, every breath as it made his chest rise and fall.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love you,” he murmured quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He couldn’t see Lotor’s face, but he knew Lotor was smiling fondly anyway. “I love you, too. Are you feeling better, my darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mostly,” Sendak said. He’d half-forgotten about his bad day which, he supposed, had been the point. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Only ‘mostly’?” Lotor asked. “What else will it take?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak pulled out -both of them hissed at the sensation -before scooping Lotor up into his arms. With the ease of experience, he removed the cuffs from Lotor’s wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor wrapped his arms around Sendak’s neck, content as always to let Sendak carry him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Just you,” Sendak said, pressing a kiss to Lotor’s forehead. “Just… let me hold you for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor leaned up to kiss him properly, before rubbing his cheek against Sendak’s. “Anything you need, my darling. Anything at all.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, I’m alive! The work situation is, sadly, still unresolved, but I do intend to have Kinktober finished by the end of 2020 if it kills me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Lodaxus +Double Penetration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a continuation of the other Lodaxus fic from day 5, and it’s just filth. Enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Haxus slid into Sendak’s lap with ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sendak almost pushed him right off -he’d had enough of his teasing over the last month -but Haxus grinned and held up a key.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sendak’s eye widened. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hax-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“His Royal Brattiness gave this to me,” Haxus said, reaching down to palm at Sendak’s cock, still safely encased in its cage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright,” Sendak said, reaching for the key, “so let’s-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Haxus held the key away. “I had an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You can tell me after I get this damn thing off,” Sendak growled. He’d been looking forward to this for the past month, ever since Lotor locked him in the cage in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No,” Haxus said. “He thinks you’re an animal, that you need to be… controlled and tamed, that you are incapable of acting rationally. He assumes that you’ll act on your animal impulses as soon as the cage is off. Which is why he gave me the key. So that I’ll take the cage off, and by the time he returns, you’ll have worn yourself out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sendak growled. He hated that Lotor was right. He wasn’t at all sure he’d be able to control himself once the cage was off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“So…” Haxus said. “We’re going to wait, and only once he returns will I remove the cage, and together we’ll make him pay for the last month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The three of them had a strange relationship. Sendak couldn’t say that he liked Lotor -half the time he was sure he hated him -but the sex was phenomenal and Lotor had helped him advance his status (though surely for his own gain, more than anything), and so they did...</span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, whatever this was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright,” Sendak relented. He had promised Lotor that he wouldn’t walk for a week, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
  <span>Lotor returned to Sendak’s quarters late in the evening. He usually stayed there instead of in the guest quarters when he visited, out of convenience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He’d assumed that Sendak would have worn himself out on the lieutenant by the time he got back -he’d given Haxus the key hours ago, and Sendak’s impulse control was only so good -but when he walked into the room, it lacked the scent of sex and satisfication he’d expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He almost walked right back out and left the ship entirely, except…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Except he really, really wanted to find out what revenge those two had concocted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He removed his armor and strode casually into the bedroom, like everything was going as he’d planned it, like he wasn’t expected to get pounded into the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sendak pounced as soon as Lotor was through the door, throwing him over his shoulder and hauling him to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lotor struggled futilely, anticipation clawing at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he knew he’d been playing a dangerous, delicious game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sendak dumped him on the bed, and before he could get his bearings, Haxus was straddling him, slashing at Lotor’s flightsuit.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>It fell away from his body in ribbons, and Lotor shivered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You’ve been a brat,” Haxus murmured, “and we’re going to make you pay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lotor bared his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Haxus just laughed and tossed the key to Sendak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I hope you prepared yourself,” Haxus said. “I don’t think Sendak’s going to be patient or gentle with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lotor had, actually, though not because he’d predicted this. He’d fucked himself on a toy earlier in the day, craving that full, invasive sensation. That session hadn’t been particularly satisfying, but this-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>This would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sendak was an excellent lay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Haxus flipped him over and shoved his face into the bed. “It’s funny,” he said. “You punished Sendak for calling you a mewling little cockslut, but it’s not as if he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If anything, maybe you just didn’t like how close to the truth he was.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lotor snarled, just because… He couldn’t give in so easily, even if the thought of what was going to happen next made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>burn</span>
  </em>
  <span> with arousal. Maybe he was a mewling little cockslut, but he had to pretend -for his own dignity, if nothing else -that he wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He had to pretend that he was in control, even when he wasn’t. Even if all he wanted to do was have his control wrested from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Haxus moved, but before Lotor could do anything, Sendak took his place, yanking his hips up and back, right onto his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>His </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock, that Lotor hadn’t taken in over a </span>
  <em>
    <span>year</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The burn of the stretch was the finest drug Lotor had ever had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>They'd just started, and already he felt like he was on the verge of coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>...would they keep him from coming, or would they just ignore it if he came and keep going?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He couldn’t say which one he wanted more; both options presented such exquisite agony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Haxus was right, though: Sendak didn’t have the patience for </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that made Lotor think they would simply...ignore his pleasure, use him like a little fucktoy, and he’d end up enjoying every second of it, because he always did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sendak fucked him hard and fast, pouring all his pent-up frustration from the last month into it. Predictably, it didn’t take long for him to come the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Only a naive fool would believe that meant it was over, and while Lotor was a lot of things, he was neither naive nor a fool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Even as cum dripped down his inner thighs, Lotor could feel that Sendak was still hard when he was buried inside him, not softening even the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sendak could just… keep fucking him all night, probably, keep using Lotor until he passed out (and maybe after), until he was completely spent, until Lotor was full of his cum. Perhaps he’d even plug him up after, in order to keep him full…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>There would be nothing Lotor could do about it, nothing he’d want to do about it. He wouldn’t -couldn’t -ask for it, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Haxus gripped his chin, turning his face upwards. “Little slut,” Haxus purred. “Sendak’s going to have to fuck you a few more times to make sure you’re ready, and in the meantime… Let’s put that mouth to good use, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Ready for what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lotor wanted to ask, but Haxus’s cock was already pressed against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lotor opened his mouth and closed his eyes. There was something freeing about being trapped here like this: the hot, heavy weight of Haxus’s cock in his mouth, the invasive fullness of Sendak’s cock spearing him open and pinning him in place. He wasn’t a prince like this, just a thing that gave others pleasure, and he was good at it, they liked it, they kept allowing him back…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He didn’t even have to do anything in order to pleasure them; Sendak did all the hard work, each thrust forcing Lotor onto Haxus’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lotor was sure he’d never been quite so aroused in his life. He could feel slick dripping from his sheath, no doubt soaking the sheets below him. It would take almost nothing to make him come -a whisper of a touch, if that -but he couldn’t spare a hand, and neither of them seemed inclined to help him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>And why should they? This was revenge, on Sendak’s part, for the last month of forced celibacy, and Haxus… Well, Haxus would take whichever side meant he’d get his dick wet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>So, no… they weren’t likely to help him come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Well, if worse came to worse, Lotor could get himself off after he limped on out of here. There was something thrilling about the idea, he had to admit: being used like that and still having to take his own pleasure after they were done with him. They didn’t usually do that, even when Sendak got it in his head that it was his job to put Lotor in his place, but-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lotor choked as Haxus came -perhaps unexpectedly; Lotor had been too lost in his fantasizing to pay much attention -swallowing the best he could, though cum still dribbled from the corners of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Haxus sighed and pulled away, looking content. “You look so pretty with cum on your face,” he said, stroking Lotor’s lower lip with his thumb. “Almost as pretty as you do with a cock in your mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lotor was tempted to bite that thumb, but decided against it. For now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sendak gave a few more brutal, bruising thrusts that had Lotor’s toes curling, his back arching, and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>And then nothing. Sendak pulled out and came all over his ass and lower back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lotor whined. He’d been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>! If Sendak had just-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sendak growled, “we’re nowhere near done with you.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lotor could only whine again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Haxus laughed. “Go on, Sendak, let’s not keep the little slut waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sendak rumbled an agreement, and then three of his fingers were invading Lotor’s entrance. After Sendak’s cock, they weren’t much of a stretch, but Lotor was oversensitive, overstimulated, and he wanted to come, but Sendak seemed to be purposefully avoiding doing anything that would tip Lotor over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Gods, he really had come to them too many times, if Sendak could play with him like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>In his addled state, he couldn’t figure out why Sendak seemed to be stretching him even further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>It didn’t matter, though, They’d do what they wanted to him, and he’d like it. He always did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sendak pulled his fingers out and flipped Lotor over, onto his back. Lotor blinked up at the ceiling for a moment, dizzy, so hard it hurt, before Sendak pulled him right back onto his cock, still hard, settling him into his lap like he weighed nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>At least this way, Lotor could hide his face against Sendak’s throat, and neither of them would be able to see his face or hear the noises that would surely pour from his throat. And he didn’t need to hold himself upright; he wasn’t sure he could right now, though his hips jerked and twitched of their accord, trying to get more of Sendak’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>(Lotor had considered obtaining a replica of it many, many times before, but he knew that no replica would quite live up to the real thing.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Haxus pressed himself against Lotor’s back, trapping him as if he wasn’t already impaled and incapable of moving. His fingers trailed down Lotor’s back, all the way to his hole, teasing his rim where it was stretched around Sendak’s cock. “Hm,” Haxus said. “For such a small thing, you do open up quite well.” He slipped a finger into Lotor, alongside Sendak’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lotor couldn’t help moaning. Fuck, he was so full.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Like a whore,” Haxus continued. “You were made to take cock, weren’t you?” He added a second finger, and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A sudden burst of clarity made him realize what they were planning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He’d never tried it before. He assumed that his body had limits, but, he supposed, if anything went wrong, Sendak’s ship was equipped with top-of-the-line battlefield medical technology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Gods, the idea….</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>It was so filthy, and demeaning, and he couldn’t help but want it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Mm, little slut, we'll give you all the cock you can handle,” Haxus said, pulling his fingers free, leaving Lotor feeling strangely empty, for all that Sendak’s cock was still inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He really could never be truly satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Even though he had a pretty good idea of what was coming, it still shocked him to the core when Haxus positioned the tip of his cock against Lotor’s rim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>There was surely no way-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>And yet-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Whatever was left of Lotor’s sanity fled as Haxus pressed in, right alongside Sendak, splitting him open in the most agonizingly pleasurable he could imagine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>They both groaned, the ridges on their cocks surely catching against each other as Haxus’s cock slid all the way in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lotor himself was beyond any sound except for the little gasping noises he produced as he desperately tried to force air into his lungs, even though it felt like there was no room left in his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Fuck,” Sendak muttered. “That’s one way to make the little slut feel tight again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lotor wanted to protest -Sendak had never had an issue fucking him before -but he was pretty sure the only thing that would come out of his mouth if he opened it were wordless, pathetic, pleading noises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He needed to come so badly it hurt, the stretch and fullness and very idea of being filled with two cocks too much for him to handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Haxus slapped his thigh, open-handed and not hard enough to do more than startle, and Lotor jerked, clenching down on instinct, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh…</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“That’s right, slut,” Haxus murmured. “Why don’t you show us how much you love this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>It was not a suggestion, Lotor knew. He knew they’d have no problem using him and then leaving him unsatisfied, and after all this, he doubted he’d be able to limp out of here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He just...didn’t think he could move. He was utterly impaled, pinned in place like some kind of specimen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He whined, high-pitched and pathetic, and they both laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sendak stroked his flank. “Don’t be so cruel, Hax,” he said. “I’m sure the little slut wants it… Perhaps he just needs some help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lotor nodded, grateful for the suggestion. Every muscle felt like jelly, every nerve was on fire… how was he supposed to do anything? </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sendak’s hands nearly spanned his waist, despite the distension of his abdomen where his body was visibly forced to accommodate two such massive cocks. Sendak brushed his thumb over the taut skin of Lotor’s belly, and Lotor shivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Such a small thing,” Sendak said. “It’s easy to forget that, when you act so boldly and arrogantly… Like this, though? Anyone who saw you now would know that this is your proper station, just a mewling little toy for proper Galra to use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lotor burned, in arousal, in humiliation. (Sometimes they were the same thing, though he knew he could never admit it.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He might have found the words to protest, if Sendak hadn’t lifted him up, off their cocks, and let him drop back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Instead, he screamed into Sendak’s neck, sure that he’d never be the same after this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Lodak + ropleplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: have you ever thought about Lodak in a role play scenario where they pretend that Sendak is a high ranking officer and Lotor is someone under his command who stepped out of line and needs to be disciplined (and offers to pay for his mistake in a *different* way) or something like that idk do what you want with the concept, I just like the idea of Lotor being sultry and calling Sendak “sir” a lot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Sendak didn’t look up as the door to his office slid open. He already knew who it was, and he could wait.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Perhaps he’d learned some patience.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Finally, he finished what he’d been doing and faced the private.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What do you have to say for yourself?” Sendak asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I apologize, Sir,” the private said. “It won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course it will,” Sendak barked. He knew better, after all; the little upstart had been in his office three times this month already. “You lack discipline. Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The private stepped forward, to within arm’s reach, but didn’t say anything. Perhaps he was learning something, after all.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I ought to have you scrubbing decks on your hands and knees on some backwater base for the rest of your career,” Sendak said. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The private looked up at him -overly bold -and batted his eyelashes. “Perhaps I could pay for my errors some other way, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Attempting to bribe your commanding officer?” Sendak demanded. “You’re in enough trouble as it is, Private!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, Sir,” the private breathed, and then-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Then he dropped to his knees, right at Sendak’s feet, lips parted, looking up through his eyelashes so coyly… </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Only…perhaps I can make it up to you, Sir. Maybe we can come to an arrangement and put all of this behind us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The sight of the private on his knees before Sendak already had him unsheathing in his pants, admittedly not the most comfortable feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You can try,” Sendak growled. “But you have made some very serious missteps, Private.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, Sir,” the private said, leaning forward to rub his cheek against Sendak’s groin.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak couldn’t help the groan that poured from his lips. “You can do better than that,” he said, desperately trying to stay in character.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“At your command, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak tangled one hand in the private’s hair -most definitely a violation of some kind, having hair that long and unrestrained -and pulled him back, while he used his other hand to free his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The private’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is there a problem, Private?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The private swallowed. “No, Sir. I’ve just never- It’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And well… Sendak was rather well-endowed. “It shouldn’t be an issue for someone as slutty as you,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The private’s ears quivered -in arousal or embarrassment, Sendak couldn’t quite tell; perhaps both -and he swallowed again, harder than before. “No, Sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak tugged on his hair again, and the private’s mouth fell open in a low, uncontrolled moan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slutty little thing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Sendak took the opportunity to press the tip of his cock between the private’s lips. “Now, then. You have quite a lot to rectify.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The private looked up at him one more time, then shut his eyes and leaned forward, taking Sendak’s cock smoothly, like he’d done this a thousand times before.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>If the sight and sensation of the pretty private taking his cock so expertly hadn’t been so good, Sendak would have been enraged at the idea. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> private; no one else ought to be making use of him or his delightfully sinful mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The private swallowed, hollowing his cheeks, and Sendak swore under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The little minx was too good, and it wouldn’t do for Sendak to come so quickly; the private had a lot to make up for, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak tugged on his hair, forcing the rest of his cock down the private’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The private barely choked, but Sendak could still feel the way his throat convulsed as the private tried to adjust and breathe through his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was so good, the slick heat of his mouth and throat, the little sounds that came from his throat, the sight of the pretty, impertinent private on his knees with Sendak’s cock down his throat…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak pulled him off, perhaps a little too roughly, judging by the private’s whine. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak had been about to reprimand him further, but whatever he’d been going to say was lost as he looked down at the private, lips swollen and slick, panting delicately to catch his breath, chest heaving and eyes dark. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Fuck, he really had ended that blowjob just in time. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That was obviously not an adequate punishment for someone as slutty as you,” Sendak said, trying to regain his composure. “Stand up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The private scrambled to his feet. “Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Bend over my desk, hands flat on top.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The private’s eyes widened, and he swallowed, hard, before obeying.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, bend over farther,” Sendak said, putting his hand on the private’s back and pushing him down. “Farther.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Finally, the private’s nose was just a few inches from the desk top, leaving his ass exposed and defenseless. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Well… not entirely, but a quick slash of Sendak’s claws took care of that pesky flightsuit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sir!” The private protested. “I can’t return to my quarters like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Perhaps you should have thought about that before,” Sendak said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The private bowed his head in defeat. “Yes, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak brushed his thumb over the private’s entrance, intending to prepare him enough that he wouldn’t be fucking the private dry (very uncomfortable, and Sendak wasn’t the one being punished), only to discover that the private was already slick and open.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Slut,” Sendak hissed. “Were you expecting this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, Sir,” the private whined as Sendak pushed two fingers into him without warning. “I- I was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, interrupted. When you sent for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak did not need to imagine the pretty private fucking himself with his fingers or anything else. To do so would be...</span>
  <em>
    <span>disastrous</span>
  </em>
  <span> for his sanity. So he was just going to carry on as if the thought of it wasn’t going to haunt him late at night for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He pulled his fingers free and lined up his cock. “I hope you’re prepared, then, Private.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Awaiting your pleasure, Sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak slammed in, a rebuke for the cheekiness of that reply. “I’m beginning to think you like being sent to my office,” he said casually. “Do you like being punished?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, Sir,” the private said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hm,” Sendak said, leaning forward to drape himself over the private’s back. “I’m not sure I believe you.” He bit the side of the private’s throat, above his collar, making the private’s breath catch. “Maybe you just like the attention, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He pulled back, standing up straight once more, and put one hand on the back of the private’s head, pushing his face into the desk. “Either way, slut, you aren’t meant to be enjoying this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With that, Sendak set a rough, hard pace, using a bruising grip on the private’s hips to keep him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Only… only the private, rather than trying to squirm away, attempted to buck right back against Sendak with every thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Sendak knew that the little slut was like this, though, and could only really blame himself.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I could fuck you until I come and then send you away,” Sendak said. “Make you walk out of here still hard and unsatisfied. Maybe that would be a suitable punishment for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, Sir, please,” the private pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I should,” Sendak said. “Maybe that would finally teach you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The private whined and struggled even more; he was close, Sendak realized. “Please, Sir, I’ll do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Anything,” Sendak mused. “You’ll regret that, Private.” He snapped his hips forward once, twice, thrice in quick succession. “Come,” he growled, coming himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The private writhed so prettily underneath him as he came undone, panting and moaning like he’d never felt so good before (which of course only made Sendak more smug and satisfied).</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak withdrew as he started to come down, hissing a little at the sensitivity. The sight of his come dripping from the private’s well-used hole made it worth it, though. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Have you learned your lesson, or will I be seeing you here again next week?” Sendak asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The private laughed softly as he turned himself over on Sendak’s desk, until he was sitting up and facing Sendak. “Perhaps, Sir,” Lotor said, drawing Sendak down for a kiss, “we should arrange a standing appointment.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinktober can last 3+ months if you write slowly enough</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Lodance +pillow prince(ss)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original Prompt: Lotor, lance, and Sendak threesome with Sendak as the dom and the other two as “pillow princesses”. And let’s also throw in some overstimulation in there as well</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Sendak enjoyed pleasuring Lotor with his mouth. Lotor always responded quite well to it, and though he rarely returned the favor, Sendak found that he didn’t mind; there were other ways to receive gratification.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So he didn’t mind spending an early evening in bed between Lotor’s thighs, eating him out as Lotor just laid back and enjoyed it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor worked so hard, after all; he deserved a chance to relax and unwind. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sometimes Lotor was greedy and demanding, but tonight, he didn’t even bother tugging on Sendak’s crest, slinging a leg over his back, thrusting up into Sendak’s mouth; he was just so sure Sendak would give him what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And Sendak fully intended to.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The door opened, but before Sendak could lift his head and look, Lotor put his hand on the back of his head, not firmly enough to actually hold him in place. Just a suggestion to keep going. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I can’t believe you guys started without me!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ah. Sendak couldn’t quite suppress a chuckle; Lotor shuddered, but his voice was surprisingly steady as he answered Lance: “You were late.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance was a recent addition to their marriage bed, but Sendak already knew he’d have his hands full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuller</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well-“ Lance sputtered. “You can’t keep him all to yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Of course I can,” Lotor replied, petting Sendak’s crest the way one might pet a small domestic animal. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> husband.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was meant in good fun, nothing more than gentle ribbing, but Sendak wasn’t going to let it escalate. He sat up, ignoring Lotor’s whine of protest. “That’s enough,” he said mildly. “There’s more than enough of me to go around.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor quirked an eyebrow, some naughty innuendo on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“However,” Sendak continued, before Lotor could say whatever he’d been about to say, “you were quite late, and I imagine you don’t have a good excuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance flushed, and bit his lip. “I- I lost track of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hm,” Sendak said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I think you should make him lose track of time for real,” Lotor said, stretching languidly. “And then you can finish what you started.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak rolled his eye fondly. “Of course, love. And will you be assisting me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” Lotor said, relaxing back into the pillows, one hand already between his legs. “But I’ll watch. To make sure you do it right.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak rolled his eye even harder. “Lazy brat,” he said fondly. It wasn’t that Lotor wouldn’t put in effort during sex -sometimes he’d push Sendak down and ride him until they were both completely wrung out -but sometimes… Lotor really didn’t want to do anything. At all. And nothing Sendak could say or do would convince him otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You love me,” Lotor reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I do,” Sendak said, leaning up to kiss Lotor’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance had already stripped in anticipation and was now waiting impatiently, flushed and hard and beautifully bare.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak liked leaving bite marks all over his skin -which was more prone to bruising than Lotor’s -but that was something he reserved for when Lance had been good. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak appreciated punctuality. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I think…” he drawled, eyeing Lance up and down, because he could and because he knew that it flustered Lance, “because you were late, you’ll have to wait your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance pouted. He reminded Sendak of Lotor, when he was younger, with his desire for instant gratification. Lotor had mostly grown out of it, but…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Well, Lance was still quite young and inexperienced. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come here,” Sendak said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor pressed something into his hand, and he looked down: a pair of handcuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It seemed they were on the same wavelength here. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance came easily, allowing Sendak to position him with little resistance: on his back, arms pulled above his head, wrists cuffed to the bed frame. He was still pouting, of course, but he couldn’t be too upset; he was still as hard as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(And if he didn’t want to keep going, he knew that all he had to do was give the word, and they’d stop.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor handed him something else: a bottle of lube and one of Lotor’s vibrators. It wasn’t too large -if anything, it had to be one of the smallest Lotor owned -but still large enough that Lance’s eyes widened when he saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Well, in all fairness… It was rather short, but quite girthy, so perhaps that was Lance’s concern.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My love,” Sendak murmured, pushing Lance’s thighs apart, “you have such wonderful ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed contentedly, lazily thrusting into his own hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance opened his mouth to say something, but Sendak chose that moment to press two fingers into him. Like he’d suspected, Lance was still open and slick from that morning, and so his fingers slipped in easily.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Slutty little thing,” Sendak crooned, delighted by Lance’s deepening flush. “I could almost take you now, or any other time I liked… Stop you in the hall and just…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(It was a favorite game of his and Lotor’s, when they were younger and more desperate for each other, though they still did that sometimes. Lotor’s physiology, however, was more resilient than Lance’s, and so Sendak didn’t always have to be quite as careful.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance moaned, squirming and writhing on Sendak’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak pulled away, and Lance pouted again. “But you’ll have to wait, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry I was late,” Lance pleaded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak looked over at Lotor. “What do you think, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I think you should hurry up with him,” Lotor said, “and finish me off already.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak laughed. “Brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor stuck his tongue out at him. “If you don’t, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t make me tie you up, too, love,” Sendak warned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor huffed. “Fine.” He laid back again, this time putting his hands behind his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good boy,” Sendak cooed, just to see the way Lotor’s ears flicked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(It amazed Sendak sometimes that, even after all these years, such simple praise still flustered Lotor beyond words.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak turned back to Lance, turning the toy over in his hands to find the switch. When he couldn’t find it, he looked back over at Lotor. “Love?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I have the remote,” Lotor said, holding it up, “so I’ll take care of that for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance swallowed, hard; Lotor tended to be meaner than Sendak in bed, and he knew it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you alright with that?” Sendak asked, stroking Lance’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance nodded. “Yeah, just… I just know I’m in for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’ll enjoy yourself,” Lotor said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, if I didn’t,” Lance said, “I wouldn’t keep coming back, now would I?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Slut,” Lotor said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Brat,” Lance returned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak rolled his eye. “That’s enough,” he said, sliding the vibrator into Lance mostly to shut him up. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance gasped. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sendak,” Lotor said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak rolled his eye yet again. He really did have his hands full with these two. “Yes, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I think I’ve waited long enough,” Lotor said pointedly, flicking the vibrator on -Sendak could hear it buzzing -and Lance moaned and squirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, my love,” Sendak said. He crawled over Lotor, bending down to kiss him. Lotor kissed back, quite sweetly at first, until he grew impatient again, and tugged on Sendak’s crest, pulling him down.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak gave in easily, working his way down Lotor’s beautiful body quickly enough that Lotor wouldn’t complain, but slowly enough that he could enjoy himself too. After all… part of this was about his own gratification, too. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mm, darling,” Lotor breathed as Sendak pressed kisses to his stomach, “love your mouth…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak was well aware. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He went lower, hiking one of Lotor’s legs up, to rest on his shoulder, as he returned, finally, to Lotor’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance let out a startled yelp, and the buzz of the vibrator grew louder. Sendak was half-tempted to look -he hadn’t memorized Lance yet, the way he’d memorized Lotor -but Lotor’s hand on the back of his head kept him focused on the task at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So… he sucked Lotor’s cock, slow and steady, just like earlier. He wasn’t really trying to push Lotor over the edge, after all; this was more about making Lotor feel good, drawing out the pleasure for as long as Lotor could stand (and maybe just a little bit longer). </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor sighed contentedly, relaxing all the way into the mattress, and started purring softly.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>By the time Lotor came, Sendak’s face was utterly drenched with the slick from Lotor’s sheath, and Lance’s face with his own tears.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor had taken the opportunity to toy with Lance, playing with the different settings of the vibrator, all without letting Lance come.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Now that Lotor had had his fill of Sendak’s attention (for now), he allowed Sendak to turn back to Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance was just as pretty as Lotor, if in a slightly different way. Desperate and overwhelmed,  he was absolutely stunning. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sendak</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lance whined. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hush,” Sendak soothed. “You’ve waited long enough, haven’t you? I won’t make you wait any longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor helpfully switched the toy off, and Sendak withdrew it from Lance’s hole. Even now, overwhelmed and exhausted, it was almost a struggle, like Lance couldn’t bear the thought of being empty.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He wouldn’t be empty for long.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak set the toy aside, to be cleaned later, and leaned down to kiss Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lance moaned at the taste of Lotor’s slick, still heavy on Sendak’s lips; perhaps it brought back erotic memories for him, just as it did for Sendak. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Normally, it was the work of some minutes to get Lance fully seated on Sendak’s cock (regardless of the position), but tonight, between the toy and Lance’s torment… it was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so smooth, and one long, steady stroke did the trick.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak, who had been lost in the peaceful, pleasurable eternity of tending to Lotor, had neglected his own needs for the entirety of the session, and now… Such an eager, willing hole, practically sucking him in deeper and deeper…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor had resumed purring, watching the proceedings with that specific post-coital contentment; Sendak could feel his eyes on him, drinking in the sight, and if Lotor had only been a bit younger, perhaps…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My, my,” Lotor rumbled through his purrs, “you take him so easily now, like some kind of slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He meant it as a tease, but Lance moaned anyway, flushing and clenching down on Sendak’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Perhaps… if you’re very good,” Lotor continued, “one day we’ll see if you can take both of us at once. I think you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was that, combined with the way Sendak was fucking him, that made Lance cum.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And cum, and cum, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like every moment of denial somehow intensified this final release tenfold.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak could relate, and once Lance started cumming, he couldn’t hold himself back either.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He barely had the cognizance left, by the time he was truly finished, to avoid collapsing directly on top of Lance. Lotor, fortunately, had the presence of mind to release the cuffs around Lance’s wrists, but he seemed wrung out, too. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak knew he should probably gather himself and take care of cleaning up and so forth, but honestly… With his head resting on Lance’s chest, one arm reaching out across to Lotor, who was curled up on Lance’s other side, it seemed as if everything else could wait.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You performed marvelously tonight, darling,” Lotor said softly, reaching over to stroke Sendak’s crest. “Rest now, though… You deserve to rest, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And with that final command from his emperor, his husband… Sendak allowed himself to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Hotor (HaxusxLotor) + Stuck in a Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This ship is called hotor bc they’re both hoes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Haxus had nearly completed his scheduled walk-through of the lower engine access rooms when he heard a distant curse and a loud, but muffles, clang. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Like any good officer, he considered leaving whatever the issue was for someone else to deal with -he was off duty in a few minutes, and he was expecting company tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But he turned towards the noise anyway, sighing heavily. His guest would just have to deal with it, and after all, it wasn’t like his guest was always so punctual himself. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haxus found himself in a side corridor that looped around the back of the engine assembly, providing access to less important components (which was why it was not part of the walk-through). Duct-work coiled everywhere, ventilation shafts and access points for repair drones.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The grill had been removed from one of the vents and neatly set off to one side, and someone’s ass stuck out of the vent.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>If it had been anyone else, Haxus would have ribbed them a little for putting themself into that situation, and then he’d have helped them out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>However… He was quite familiar with that ass. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My, my, my,” Haxus said, stepping closer, “how did you ever get yourself into this predicament?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The man, who had been struggling to free himself, paused as Haxus spoke. “Haxus?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haxus hummed an agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I...went to look at something,” Lotor said, his voice muffled, “and… I dropped my wrench, and now I can’t reach it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And you’re stuck,” Haxus said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...yes,” Lotor said, somewhat defeatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Those access points are for repair drones,” Haxus pointed out, “not princes who like masquerading as engineers.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I thought it would be fine,” Lotor protested. “Just help me out and then you can make fun of me all you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hmm…” Haxus said, pretending to consider. By now, he was off duty; no one would expect him to be available for anything but a dire emergency. He had time. “I rather like the view.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A brief, scandalized silence followed. “Haxus?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This is really all I need of you, anyway,” Haxus continued, stepping close enough that he could press his pelvis against Lotor’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The vent Lotor had chosen was at just the right height for it, too. His own feet didn’t touch the floor, but that just made it easier for Haxus to do as he liked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor went completely still for a moment, likely shocked at the feeling of Haxus’s cock against his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He really ought to be used to it by now.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You…” Lotor breathed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be serious.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And why not?” Haxus asked. “As long as you’re quiet, I’m sure no one will come down here to investigate. It’s not like you got yourself stuck in a main corridor somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haxus let himself imagine it for a moment: Lotor did, after all, have a thing for mild humiliation. He wasn’t exactly an exhibitionist, but… Well, in his fantasy, only Haxus would know that it was Lotor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But he rather liked this more. He got to keep Lotor to himself this way. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor… </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaned</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>At least, Haxus was pretty sure that was a moan. It was difficult to tell for sure because of the ducts, but…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You like that idea, don’t you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Haxus asked, pouncing on the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor struggled in protest, but Haxus had all the leverage, and it was easy enough to avoid Lotor’s blind flailing. He used the opportunity to slide a hand around to Lotor’s front, groping his crotch, and...yep. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Slutty little thing,” Haxus said, stroking Lotor through his flightsuit, delighting in the way Lotor only got harder even as he squirmed away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They both knew Lotor enjoyed this; he had no problem telling Haxus to stop if he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I could do whatever I want with you,” Haxus said, “and you’d only beg for more, hm?” It took more than this to get Lotor to beg, but that wasn’t really the point. Although… “I think I like having you at my mercy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shut up and just- do whatever you’re going to do already,” Lotor hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haxus was rather enjoying grinding against Lotor’s ass -he really did have a superb ass -but he’d had a long day… it would be nice to unwind by fucking Lotor, and it wasn’t as if Lotor could be his usual domineering self like this. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(Haxus liked to take his time sometimes, too, dammit! It wasn’t his fault Lotor was so impatient.)</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ask me nicely,” Haxus said, noxiously sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor didn’t, of course, but Haxus hadn’t expected him to.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So… Haxus stopped touching his cock and slipped that hand around to Lotor’s ass, feeling around for the catches in his flightsuit. Those catches were not intended for this purpose, but it did make things like this more convenient.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In short order, he had Lotor’s ass exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I can’t believe you,” Lotor grumbled. “Here? Of all places?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haxus slapped the outside of his thigh, open-handed and light enough to barely sting, delighting in Lotor’s startled yelp. “Stop complaining. We both know you’re just trying to save face.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor grumbled some more, and Haxus could just imagine his little pouty face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I could just leave you here like this,” Haxus said. “How long do you think it’ll take you to free yourself? I mean, if no one finds you with your ass hanging out and distracts you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor tried to kick him, but obviously that didn’t work.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haxus took his sweet time lining himself up, rubbing the tip of his cock back and forth over Lotor’s hole, which twitched and flexed so prettily… </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck me already!” Lotor growled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hm… I’m not sure you really want it… You had some pretty valid concerns,” Haxus teased. “Gods, what if someone walked by and saw Prince Lotor in such a humiliating position?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I swear that if you don’t fuck me right now-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Of course Haxus chose that moment to push in. Lotor was a little slut, and thus had a lot of experience taking cock (and he was still slick from earlier in the day, when he’d accosted Haxus in a storage closet), so Haxus did feel the need to be especially careful. Besides… It wasn’t as if Lotor didn’t like feeling it for a few days. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s threat dissolved into a low moan, and Haxus could hear his claws scrabbling on the ductwork, trying to find purchase.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Cock seemed to be the only cure for his attitude, alas. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haxus fucked him leisurely, like he had all the time in the universe, mostly ignoring Lotor’s demands for “</span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and “</span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>After all, he wasn’t in a position to make demands. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haxus actually enjoyed himself quite a bit. He liked Lotor’s physicality, the way they’d tussle as foreplay (and sometimes during sex), but it was nice to just have his way with Lotor, too. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Finally, Lotor went limp -fighting was no use, after all -and his tone changed. “Haxus,” he whined, no longer demanding. “Haxus, touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I am touching you,” Haxus said, smirking even though Lotor couldn’t see it. He pressed his claws into Lotor’s hips to illustrate. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Touch my cock,” Lotor said. “I’m so close, Haxus…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hm…” Haxus said. “I don’t know if you really need it, though…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rare enough to get a please out of him, so Haxus decided to reward him for his good manners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He palmed Lotor’s cock through his flightsuit -no need to get it out and make a mess, after all -and Lotor came with a little gasp, his whole body contracting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more thrusts, and Haxus came, too, allowing Lotor’s body to milk the rest of his orgasm out of him as he rested his forehead against the duct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed like that until he caught his breath and then pulled out and tucked his cock away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor made a disgruntled little noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haxus took a step back and admired the scene. It would be awhile before he could go again, but the sight of Lotor’s round, perfect bottom sticking out of the vent, suit pulled open just enough to expose his pretty hole and the cum that was leaking from it would be a nice addition to his fantasies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too bad he didn’t have something to take a picture with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haxus?” Lotor asked softly after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haxus realized he’d been quiet too long. “Yeah, just a second… Let’s see if we can get you out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a little pulling and some wriggling on Lotor’s part, but they managed to get him out of the vent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what did we learn today?” Haxus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I should get stuck more often,” Lotor said, smirking, as he brushed his hair out of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For someone who had just been in such a potentially embarrassing situation, he looked awfully pleased with himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brat,” Haxus muttered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Lodak+ 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sendak woke from a pleasant dream to a much better reality. The dream faded quickly, but the vision of Lotor straddling his waist, his back (and perfect, lovely ass) to Sendak as he bent forward was more than enough to make up for that. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He quickly determined that the sensation of unsheathing was what had woken him up, and that meant Lotor must have been at this for a little while, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Morning, baby,” Sendak murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s ears twitched as he slowly stroked Sendak’s cock, base to tip, sensual and teasing. “Go back to sleep, darling,” he said. “It’s early yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak had no problem with Lotor doing whatever he liked while Sendak was asleep -they’d had this conversation before, and Sendak adored waking Lotor up with his mouth or his cock; however, he didn’t think he could go back to sleep now. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Some things were worth staying awake for, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Part of him wanted to let Lotor continue uninterrupted; he had such good plans…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But another part of him fixated on Lotor’s ass. The livid bite Sendak had left there the previous night stood out sharply, a ring of teeth marks that nearly punctured skin. “Lotor…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shh,” Lotor soothed, still stroking Sendak’s cock at the most glacial pace known to the universe, one hand coming all the way off the tip before his wrapped the other around the base, a slow-building pleasure that would burn for a long, long time.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It would be so easy to reach out and grab Lotor’s hips -he was sitting astride Sendak’s waist, and he was such a light, little thing -and pull him right where Sendak wanted him…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor squawked as Sendak did just that. “Sendak!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak pressed a chaste little kiss to the center of the bite mark: an apology, for all that Lotor had had no complaints last night. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor flailed a little, somehow still as graceful as ever, at the sudden movement, his little kitten-claws digging into Sendak’s thighs. It didn’t hurt, of course; Lotor’s claws weren’t long enough to puncture skin through Sendak’s fur. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He squirmed in Sendak’s grip, glaring over his shoulder. “Stop that,” he said. “You’re distracting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was a well-kept secret that Lotor was terrible at multitasking. He liked to focus on one thing at a time, to the point that he’d block everything else out, even the needs of his own body, in order to finish a project. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I like distracting you,” Sendak said. “Besides… you can let me take care of you. I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s not the point,” Lotor said crossly. “I want to suck you off.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not stopping you.” Sendak sat up a little, pulling Lotor with him. He pressed another kiss to Lotor’s ass. “This might be nice, hm? Your mouth on me, my mouth on you…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor couldn’t resist that offer; he finally nodded and bent forward, laying his body on top of Sendak’s.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gods, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re lucky I love you so much,” he huffed, back to stroking Sendak’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak hummed in acknowledgement; he was the luckiest man in the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t really give Lotor a warning, though his hands spreading Lotor’s cheeks apart must have given Lotor some indication of what he was planning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d fucked the night before, obviously, which was why they were undressed now; neither of them had felt like putting clothes on afterwards. Sendak had cleaned them both up pretty well, but Lotor’s hole was still a little puffy and loose. Inviting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak pressed a nearly chaste kiss right to his rim, and Lotor </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sendak…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Don’t let me keep you from what you wanted to do,” Sendak said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor said something under his breath that Sendak pointedly ignored. He had other things to consider, for instance: should he eat out Lotor’s ass, or play with his cock and sheath? He wouldn’t be able to do both effectively before Lotor came, and he didn’t particularly want to rush or do a shoddy job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor deserved the very best, even if he was a brat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor licked a stripe up the top of Sendak’s cock before sucking the tip into his mouth, and Sendak hummed. He did like having Lotor’s pretty lips wrapped around his cock; Lotor was, after all, very good at everything he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak decided to reward him likewise. Unlike Lotor, he had no trouble taking Lotor’s cock all the way in one go. It fit neatly in his mouth like it was made to, a thought that had Sendak moaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor froze, whining a little. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sendak…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak hummed an encouragement, which only made Lotor squirm. He was so cute when Sendak pleasured him, which was why he liked doing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled off of Lotor’s cock. “Come on, baby… I thought you wanted to suck my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t concentrate,” Lotor pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Sendak said, with a heavy, “I suppose I could stop, if you really wanted me to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”No!” Lotor said sharply, trying to turn to look at Sendak. Sendak held him still so that he didn’t end up with a knee in his good eye. “You don’t have to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”If you’re sure,” Sendak said amiably. He lapped at Lotor’s cock, already slick with discharge from his sheath, sweet and delicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted more, as he always did. Since Sendak had convinced him to actually take care of himself and eat well, Lotor was the most deliciously addicting thing Sendak had ever tasted. If he died with his face buried between Lotor’s legs, it would be worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So… He slipped his tongue across the opening of Lotor’s sheath, taut around the base of his cock. Lotor shuddered, but then he pulled himself together and stretched back across Sendak’s body, wrapping his hand around Sendak’s cock and nuzzling it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak relaxed and let Lotor do whatever he wanted. Obviously Lotor wasn’t going to hurt him -he liked Sendak’s cock far too much to risk it -and anyway, Lotor knew what he liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, when Lotor sucked him off, Sendak made sure to let a steady stream of praise pour from his mouth; Lotor loved praise, and Sendak loved praising him. For now, that was impossible, since Sendak’s own mouth was occupied as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he could make sure Lotor knew his efforts were appreciated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things weren’t really meant to go inside one’s sheath, and for his part, Sendak didn’t particularly care for the sensation. But Lotor loved it, so Sendak worked his tongue inside, underneath the base of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor’s sheath gushed more slick, even as he moaned around Sendak’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak lapped it up. He’d never get enough of Lotor, never wanted to get enough of him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor pushed his hips back, a signal that he wanted more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was being so good, sucking and lapping Sendak’s cock like he was born for it, the tight wet heat of his mouth one of the best sensations in the universe…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously he deserved a reward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak stroked his cock, neither particularly fast nor slow, but at a steady pace, one that had Lotor wiggling his hips and moaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also started fucking Lotor’s sheath with his tongue, quick and hard, aiming for the spot at the base of his cock that made him scream with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak could feel Lotor’s entire body tightening -his thighs tried to close around Sendak’s head, his abs clenched against Sendak’s chest, and even his sheath was contracting in pleasure -and he knew that Lotor was close. Very close, in fact.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A few more thrusts, and Lotor came, all over Sendak’s neck and chest, gushing even more slick on Sendak’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak worked him over until Lotor went limp, too wrung out to continue sucking Sendak’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That was fine with Sendak; he liked the feeling of Lotor’s body draped over him, for once completely relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, baby,” Sendak murmured. “Did you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor hummed, but then turned his head, fixing Sendak with the most menacing glare he could (which, at the moment, was not terribly menacing at all). “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do something nice for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I enjoyed myself,” Sendak said, lapping up the slick on his lips. “But if you want to continue, I won’t stop you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor glared some more, then got his knees under him, moving back down Sendak’s body, until he was once more straddling Sendak’s waist, his perfect little ass on full display.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gods, Sendak loved that ass. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor resumed sucking his cock, and Sendak realized just how close he was.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Baby,” Sendak said, to warn him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor just hummed, swallowing around Sendak’s cock and stroking the part he couldn’t quite fit down his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak came.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor pulled away after a few moments, rolling off of Sendak to sprawl on the bed, with his head still at the far end of the bed. He lapped at the stray drops of cum on his lips thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak caught his breath, gazing at Lotor and the casual way he stroked Sendak’s thigh and abdomen. He seemed...content.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love you,” Sendak said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor’s face brightened with a smile. “I love you, too, even if you are terribly contrary sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Contrary?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sendak exclaimed in mock offense. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Extremely,” Lotor said, in a world-weary tone. “I just wanted to do something nice for you, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to eat me out.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sendak pounced on him, pinning him to the sheets and kissing him. Lotor kissed back, wrapping his arms and legs around Sendak, pulling him closer, so clearly he wasn’t that upset. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You like it as much as I do,” Sendak said, “for all your protestations.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lotor just kissed him. “Good morning, my darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It certainly is,” Sendak replied.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did anyone other than me suggest this? No. Am I past caring? 100%</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>